My 'strange addiction': The Vampire's kiss
by JadeRose1
Summary: CM Punk has a cousin that has a 'unusual' kink/fetish. He views it as an addiction. He wants her to fight it, while she just wants to embrace it & have him leave her alone. Not sure if I picked good Genres open to suggestions
1. Chapter 1

**(OK this story idea popped in my head a while ago. Was just going to be the one story. Don't know if I will so a squeal with this OC or not. A shout out to 80icrazy80 who I threw the concept around with. You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

My 'strange addiction': Hematolagnia or The Vampire's Kiss

06/20/06

CM Punk was walking the back stage area when he stopped seeing the back of a girl standing about 5'5" in black combat boots, slashed black skater pants, tight red tank top, black & red striped arm covers, her hair was black & red pulled in a pony tail.  
"Oh god no…" He walked over towards her, she was talking to Balls Mahoney. The larger man lifted his head looking hearing Punk heading their way.

"Hey Punk." The sound of her sucking her teeth was clear, catching Balls attention. "Lilith you met our resident clean cut party boy, CM Punk."  
"Actually yes.." Her tone slightly short sounding as she turned facing him with cold brown eyes outline in black liner. Her bottom lip jutted out slightly in a pout holding snake bite piercing in it, currently she had small rings in both. She clicked her tongue piercing lightly against her teeth, It was a small copper ball she had custom made. "Well you not going to say hello to your cousin?"

"Hey…Jules…what you doing here?" He spoke with a questioning look.  
"I the newest ECW Diva."  
"OH HELL NO!" He grabbed her arm pulling her away from Balls & to a side walk way. He looked at her right in the eyes. "You got to be fucking kidding me…There is no fucking way you are wrestling."  
"Why not? You & Colt both taught me…you know I worked a few small groups."  
"This is not a place for someone with your…" He gave a light growl.  
"I know you want to say it Cuz…it's not though...I wish you get it through your damn skull…it is NOT an addiction…" She sucked her teeth lightly again. It falls under the category of fetish if you must know…NOT addiction." She pulls from his grasp turning to walk away.

"Call it what you want Julia…this is not a place to work with it…More so ECW then any of the others." She stopped turning her head with a sick smile. "You ever think that is WHY I asked for this brand." She then turned her head back walking off.  
"God damn her."

Julia was walking Backstage when she heard Punks voice. "Heyman can I talk to you a moment."  
"Sure Punk what can I help you with."  
"It's about one of the new guys…well girl actually."  
_'Oh no he isn't.'_  
"PHILIP J BROOKS!" She almost screeched. Her eyes a dark glare when he turned seeing her heading towards him.  
"Is there a problem between the two of you Lilith?"  
"Nothing except Punk here is my cuz & he acts more like an over protective brother who can't butt the hell out of my business…Isn't that right PUNKERS!"  
Punk shot a glare at her before looking at Heyman. "Sorry to waste your time."  
"Quite alright, just looking out for family…honorable but she seems a capable enough to make her own choices." Heyman nodded with a smirk before walking away.

Once he was out of sight she quickly turned herself toward Punk. "You try to pull that again & you might find out how dangerous I can really be…I am here to work just like you. If you think I am going to go out there to purposely bust someone open your wrong." She closed her eyes lowering her head some her voice calming down. Her head stays down but her eyes move up to look at him. "Sorry I just threatened you cuz…but you need to believe me when I say it is not as bad as you are making it out to be."  
"You have a illness Jules, your not right in the head."  
"That can be said about a lot of us…" She lifted her head more to look up at him. "I am not trying to hurt anyone."  
"But you do…pain comes from what you do."  
"Only with permission."  
"That doesn't change the facts."  
"There is no way to get you to understand…You have your life I have mine…I don't want or need to be fixed by your standards."

Julia turned walking away from Punk heading for the locker room. Walking in she looked around not seeing anyone, a benefit of the roster being light in the women's division. She moved to a pocket of her bag removing a blood lancet. She checked it over removing the shield from it. Sitting on the bench she pierced the tip of her index finger. She covered the sharp point placing it in her pocket before she rubbed the finger encouraging the fine drop of blood the grow bigger. Her eyes almost transfixed on the warm crimson liquid. She watched as it pooled in a large droplet before it slowly trailed down her finger. Placing the finger near her lips she closed her eyes as she ran her tongue up the finger taking in the almost intoxicating coppery taste of the blood. As she reached where she pricked herself she ran the rest of the trace of blood along her bottom lip. Her head leaning back relishing the small taste. That was all it was…while she would like a bigger taste, a taste were she could actually feel it run down her throat. The tiny pin prick like tastes were at least something…some thing that would not hurt anyone. It was just enough to calm herself after Punk got her rattled. Standing up she moved out of the locker room disposing of the small lancet.


	2. Chapter 2

**(OK this story idea popped in my head a while ago. Was just going to be the one story. Don't know if I will so a squeal with this OC or not. A shout out to 80icrazy80 who I threw the concept around with. You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Only after she left did a raven & blond haired woman step out of where she was on the other side of the lockers. A small curl of her rich lips having seen the other woman's ritual. Something many would see as strange or taboo, she saw it as interesting. Grabbing her small bag for her promo she heads off to set.

Lilith met up with Balls who double checked she was ready. Nodding they headed out her job was just to stand ring side while Balls laid into what ever poor soul he faced that night. Balls sadly lost & she slid into the ring checking on him. Both making their way to the back & parted ways. She got back to the locker room to find a envelope on her bag. She looked around before opening it. Once again she was alone as she opened it. Her eyes glanced over a familiar symbol. There was just the symbol at the top of the page & an address under it.

She packed everything in her bags before heading to the car. Getting in the drivers seat she looked over the address faintly remembering it from her own research. A smile to her lips at the thought as she headed out of the lot. It took about 30 minutes to reach the location. Parking she made her way towards the building. It was once a warehouse turned nightclub. The rich music filled the area as she approached. The bouncer looked her over, Asking for her ID she pulls out her wallet removing it giving to him. Giving it back she heads inside. There was a main dance floor she watched as she headed to the bar.

She watched the dancers wondering why she was instructed there or even her own research. She then saw a few people enter that almost radiated what she was used to seeing at the places she hung out at back home. She started to follow them at they headed towards the lower level. A second bouncer stopped her at the bottom.  
"I think maybe you wandered off the main path."  
"Who says I want to be on the main path."  
He studied her a moment. "Psi, sang, or don?"  
"Sang." She replied softly trying to stop her stomach from turning, she hated that term. She knew it was a part she had to play though.

"You will need to see Glinda inside…you will know her." He opened the door letting her inside. Walking in the vibe was as energetic as upstairs, yet darker also a hidden if not forbidden feeling. She moved through the people slowly looking around wondering how would she know someone if she never met them. She then spotted a woman in a dark cloak staring right at her motioning with her finger.

The woman was standing in front of a large wooden chair who retook her seat as Julia approached.  
"I am guessing you are Glinda?"  
"Yes…you a visiting Sang?"  
"Yes…"  
"Are you listed?"  
Julia nodded pulling out her wallet this time flipping to a different section from her other cards. Pulling out a black card with silver print handing it to the woman. She takes a few minutes before handing it to a guy that was standing to her right. Julia watched the guy as he walks away. She tries not to worry as he returns a few minute later handing it back to Julia herself.  
"She renewed only a few weeks ago." He informed Glinda.  
"May I see your hand." Julia held out her right hand & watched as a small mark was placed on it. Once again something she had gotten used to. "Just so you know there is to be no blood work on my grounds…you wish to find a donor be my guess I take it you know how to spot them. It is to be taken off the property after that. Am I understood?"  
"Of course."

Julia headed into the throng of people just enjoying the music. She knew New York was a hotbed for these places. But she wasn't actively looking to get off that night. She already removed the edge from herself earlier. She didn't know the couple of eyes already watching her move to the heavy beats. They started to move towards her, but then stopped seeing a guy that seemed almost taken by her. His face was obscured by a silver mask that covered the top half of his face. He had short dirty blond hair dressed in a loose fitting white button down shirt & tight form fitting pants. The top few buttons were undone showing a tan slightly chiseled chest. Around his neck a black cord with some sort of silver medallion on it.

He had watched the girl when she walked in. She had an air of trying to fit in yet the same time was out of place. She gave a vibe of a visitor much like himself. He had visited this place many times though & knew how to blend. His eyes continued to follower her as she made her way towards the establishments owner Glinda. He was dancing among the others but his eyes trained the whole time on the transaction between the two ladies. He was expecting her to be marked a don or donor. He was curiously surprised when her right hand was marked in the space between the thumb & forefinger.

He still kept his eyes on her as she started to dance. She was there, but didn't seem to actively be looking. If he had not watched her since she walked in the doors he wouldn't of known she was marked either way. He made his way towards where she was. He didn't touch her yet knowing that would be unwise if she was a psi, many hate being touched without permission. He just tried to lean close enough to talk to her. "Give, take, or both?" She turned her head looking in the direction of the voice. It was familiar to her but she could not place it. Maybe she just thought it was familiar. She had never been to this club before. She wondered if he could have been the one to give her the address. She turned more towards him trying to study what she could of his cloaked features.

"What does it mater? Doesn't…that" motions the necklace. "Mean you already belong to someone?"  
"Old memento of a lost house. The one I…guess you can say primarily donated to left my life quite some time ago. So just double checking…which are you?"  
"Take…or both if it mutual."  
"A sang?" His tone low.  
"In a manner."  
"May we go somewhere?" Julia nodded she didn't know why, but she had a feeling he could be trusted even with his face covered. "May I?" He extended a hand which she lightly took & he lead her from the lower level of the club & outside. "Do you wish to follow me or did you catch a cab?"  
"I'll follow you." She watched as he stepped into his car before she headed for hers.

Once he was alone in his car he removed his mask for now. He looked at his face in the mirror a moment partly wondering what he was thinking. He was so used to being the one approached to be a donor. By Sang & Psi vampires alike. Something about her was different. He was glad he had tinted windows hearing a car horn he started the car leaving seeing as her followed him.

The eyes that also followed Julia in the club saw her leave with the man & for now decided to study her more later. The couple the eyes belong to just returned to their own enjoyment among the masses.

Julia began to get a little worried when they actually reached a small motel just outside the main city. Before she got out of the car she looked down at a ring on her right middle finger. Turning a small wheel on the bezel a small needle came from it. She then spun it back inside just making sure she could do it one handed. Granted it wouldn't mortally wound him if she was attacked, but figure a jab in the eye or something would hurt him enough for her to get away. Stepping from the car she saw him come out of his with the mask still in place heading for the stairs & to a second floor room.

She slowly followed him watching as he opened the door. Her own heart was racing slightly. He was a stranger in some little unknown motel. Would she be able to taste him if she was asked? She researched the clubs before hitting the road with Titan, but before that it was only a few clubs in or around Chicago. She never tasted someone blood the first time they met. It always was a few meetings to know them. She was just traveling through though & wouldn't have that luxury anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**(OK this story idea popped in my head a while ago. Was just going to be the one story. Don't know if I will do a squeal with this OC or not. A shout out to 80icrazy80 who I threw the concept around with. You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

"You coming in?" He asked her removing her from her thoughts.  
"Sorry… yes." She stepped forward into the room. It was pretty much like any other low rate motel. A bed with an out of date flower bedspread, a small table with two chairs, a dresser with a TV on it, a phone. That is about it. She looked at the man as he moved to one of the chairs sitting down, the light a little better in there she takes in how he is dressed including the boots. She closed her yes shaking her head.  
"Something wrong?" His tone firm, but questioning. "I know the atmosphere in the club makes things seem different at times. Am I no longer what you wished?"  
She opens her eyes looking at him. "It's not that…I keep thinking I know you…I just can't place the where. I also may not be what you are wishing for."  
His head tilted to the side lightly his voice hinting the question his face could not show. "Why you think that?"

She moves to sit in the chair on the other side of the table. "I am not…I am not as immersed as others…I do not drink blood for the sake of needing it for functioning…at least not daily functioning anyways."  
"You do know vampires are a lot like any one else, they eat, drink, age, get sick, just they also benefit from energy of living beings normally other humans. Quite a few do it just from psychic energy, while some prefer blood. If you benefit anything from drinking someone's blood, then you are a vampire. It is not even a daily thing for many. I know some who can go a month or more. They may seem weaker & more prone to illness, but they can still do it. It is also not a lot they need in a feeding." His head tilts the other way looking at her. "How is it you are registered if you did not know that & pass as one?"

"I did know some of it…as for being registered that is more a matter of proving you are free of disease then anything else."  
"True. So you say you are not a drinker for standard reasons of functioning…" He shifts his leg position & moves in his chair. "For what reason then?"

She shifts a bit feeling a little awkward under his gaze, speaking of this to a stranger. Yet still inside she get a sense of familiarity to him. "Tiny tastes…normally my own calms me if I am stressed. More then that…" She closes her eyes a light smile. "It is not just drinking it…I love to see blood as it touches the skin, the way it slowly pools on the skin before it begins to trail down it. The smell of it…it is faintly different to each person. A unique faintly intoxicating…erotic fragrance & taste to each person." She licks her lips without realizing she even did it. He clearly saw the piercing of her tongue he thought he had before as she talked but was not sure. "I love to watch it run along the skin before my tongue traces the same path back to source." She faintly shivers, opening her eyes, then blushes. "I am so sorry…um…"  
"Don't be…So drinking blood in tiny amounts helps keep your body…normal. Larger amounts along with watching it is like a sexual experience for you."

She blushes again. "Yes…" She looks down "I know even among the vampire community it is looked down on. Blood is a source of life energies, not a matter of sex."  
"It can be both depending on the individuals involved. The way you described it…was beautiful. Think about it…the two most common places for a vampire bite, the neck & the wrist. Both can be very erogenous spots to the one being fed from. Any who says sexual energy is not involved either is lying or very close minded."  
"Is that why you are a donor, a pleasure you get from it?"

"It is almost a need, an inner hunger." He reaches up his fingers brushing the medallion around his neck. "I was a donor to one for over 2 years…at first I as not sure what I had gotten involved in. I then quickly learned to enjoy the feeling. It was odd something was taken from me…but yet given at the same time. It grew to a point I looked forward to it, they were not one to push them self to wait between feeding. I was not their only donor…but still. One day…they were gone. I started to feel an emptiness of sorts."

"Were they the only…steady one you had?"  
She watches as he looked down. "I travel for work so yes…Part of me would like to find another I can be an exclusive donor for. Then I would't need to worry all the time if they may hurt me too bad…will they get me sick…" He looks back at her. "The thing is when I don't get that experience my mind almost seems to enter a fog."  
"I want to be fully open…You would be my first…first time pick up…All others are people I have met a few times before. The thing is I also now travel for work so I don't have that luxury anymore. The only way is if I stick to auto feeding."  
"I am sure that is not the same as seeing & tasting someone else's blood though."

"It's not…" She lightly bites the lip near her right snake bite. "More we talk more I am drawn…not that I don't trust you…oddly I do…more then I am sure some say I should…I am just worried if we do…"  
"Worried for me or you?"  
"Sounds like you been doing this a while…so for me."  
"What are you worried about?"  
"My headspace."  
"Your arousal…" She blushes & nods. "I won't take advantage of you…I will promise you that now."

"Why the mask?"  
"I just wish my identity not know."  
She lightly jokes "What are you a politician or something?"  
"Or something." He faintly smiles. "You may call me Cage."  
"What like Nicolas?"  
He laughs "Yes like Nicolas. And what about you?"  
"Lilly."  
"Lovly…So the ones you drank from before…you ever had a preference?"  
"Not really I have done the side of the neck, the inner arm, the chest. A boyfriend even allowed the inner thigh once…no offence I think we will skip that option." The man faintly chuckled getting the drifted reference.

"Odd I don't think I ever had someone drink from the chest. I need to ask though how long & deep would you need to cut?"  
"Deep not at all. As for long…maybe quarter inch…if even…" She lightly chuckles. "I could warm the area first. The blood flowing to the area less of a cut would be needed."  
"What like massaging the area first?"  
"Exactly."  
"Would be interesting to try that then…how though?"  
Julia stands up reaching in one of her front pant pockets removing a sealed hobby/surgical blade. She places it on the table towards him. "Feel free to inspect it, see it is still fully sealed." He nods placing his hand over it sliding it closer. Picking it up seeing where it is even marked sterile. He places it back on the table.

"OK so how you wish this done?"  
"Well first finish unbuttoning your shirt. Would hate to get blood on it. You can also lounge in the chair a little more." He gave a smirk as he moved down in the seat more allowing him to lean back in the chair unbuttoning & actually removing the shirt tossing it towards the bed. Once again she had the nagging feeling she knew him. Julia stood up she pushed down removing the arm covers exposing a tattoo of three large blood drops running along the inside of her right arm.

"Nice ink."  
"Thanks." She set the arm covers on the chair she just got up from moving closer to him. "Just relax...I'll let you know before I actually cut you."  
"Ok Lil…is it ok if I call you that?"  
"Yeah, that's fine." She placed one hand on the back of his chair of course allowing him to get a good look at her chest before he closed his eyes as her other hand began massaging his Pecs but mainly focusing on the space between them. She was watching as his muscles moves, taking in how tone his body was, she knew he was someone who trained & took care of himself.

She watched as his face & breathing relaxed as she was massaging his skin. "You like that Cage?"  
"Yeah lil…be honest I wonder how good a back massage would feel, that would defeat the purpose."  
She blushed glad his eyes were closed. "Yeah…just a little. I am only in town the night…so I doubt there will be another time."  
"Shame you a sweet woman Lil…anyone tell you that?"  
"Not really…people only see my punk/goth exterior."  
"I remember those days when I started. In time I conformed for during the day."  
"I can understand that…luckily my job doesn't mind it…" she light raked her nails over the center area & he drew a light breath. "Did that hurt?"  
"No…felt good."  
"Glad." As she moved her hand to get the blade her eyes still looking him over she noticed a tattoo on his left shoulder & she moved to look her eyes frozen on the bulldog with rose tattoo.

**(Yes slight begging..I Love review Also debating a 'strange addiction' series with different OC &/or wrestlers would love Ideas of what an odd addiction/fetish might be & which wrestler might pair it with.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(OK this story idea popped in my head a while ago. Was just going to be the one story. Don't know if I will do a squeal with this OC or not. A shout out to 80icrazy80 who I threw the concept around with. You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

_'Oh god…can't be…can it? Do I tell him I know? I always thought he was a Sang himself…'_ She was thinking to herself not realizing her hand was almost shaking still resting in his chest.  
"You ok?" He asked opening his eyes before placing his hand on top of hers. "Lil, you having second thoughts?"  
She blinks looking at him. "Not at all…but I think we need to discus something…"  
"What?" He shifted himself to sit upright in the seat for now his hand holding her without really thinking of it.

"Well first off can I get my hand back."  
He chuckles letting go. "Sorry about that."  
She moves back to the chair she was in before. "What is something we both said we wish we could have. But could not?"  
"A steady partner."  
"I think that can be arranged." She softly informed him.  
His eyes & mouth show the questioning look "Ok how you see that if we both travel?"  
"Because I think we both work for the same company?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You my hide your face…but you voice all night I have been trying to place. You also forgot one thing…you admired my ink…but forgot about your own."

He hunched forward placing a hand over his mouth. Removing it he shakes his head. "I just never thought much of it…also most like the feed from my neck I open the shirt, but never removed it…it…it never crossed my mind."  
"Please don't be embarrassed or angry…I am actually flattered you approached me.."  
"Why…" He lifted his head looking at her. "Why would that flatter you & by your comment you work for Titan?"  
"Yes…I am over on ECW. As for being flattered…god can't believe I am saying this. I think the first time blood was a turn on…almost erotic to me…" She blushes. "Was from watching the brood."

He tries not to blush lightly as he chuckles. "Really?"  
"Yes really…there was just a strong sex appeal with you & Edge. I thought all three of you were…"  
"No…just Gangrel…Edge & I were both donors."  
"I see…you saying were, he doesn't anymore?"  
"Not as far as I know." He debates asking something. "Why would you rather it be him?"  
"Actually I think you were the cuter one."  
"Really now?"  
"Yes…so since I figured you out Christian can you now remove that thing?"  
"Sure." He reached up removing the mask sliding a hand through his short hair. "Better?"

"Yes…and so you know my Ring name is Lilith, real name Julia."  
"Well my real name is Jason, many just call me Jay."  
"Cool." She stands back up moving over to him. "I had such a crush on you back then…"  
"And now?"  
"Well I still think you hot even is slightly more mature."  
"God you make me sound like an old man." She chuckles at him.  
"No...the long hair just added to the vampire allure I guess."

She looks down at him. "Now we know who the other truly is…and know this has the possibility of becoming more then a one time thing…you still going to stay a gentleman?"  
"Depends if you want me to or not." he replied with his almost famous smirk.  
"I am unsure…I know one thing running through my head."  
"And what's that?" She places a hand on each side of him on the back of the chair as she leans near his ear whispering. His eyes close as his mouth opens in a faint groan. He just nods agreeing before she stands back up. She lowers to her knees in front of him she uses her hands to motion his legs apart to allow her to move closer her hands massaging the front of his torso shifting his body back into the slight lounge he just leans his head back taking long slow breaths. He gives a faint groan as the sensation keeps shifting from light soft caresses to firmer pressure kneading his skin to the tiny scratches to the one area. A few times he had to shift being turned on as he felt her warm lips brushing the skin.

"Jay…" She spoke softly her hand resting over the central spot. "Please you can't move for a few moments…I don't want to risk cutting too deep."  
"Ok…just let me know right before."  
He kept his head leaning on the back of the chair so his body leaned with it as she removed her hand as she needed both hands to open the blade. He felt her one hand on his skin again not rubbing but pressing faintly down on it. "Ok…just hold still." Her voice soft yet assertive.

Jason almost held his breath as he felt the secondary pressure, it was only the faintest of stings behind it. "Yes…there we go." She faintly said, her voice a throaty whisper. Her one hand was resting on his chest but not too close to the cut. His heart faintly races causing the flow that much more. He could faintly feel his blood trickling down his body. He lifted his head to try to look down at her. Seeing her eyes transfixed on him as she licked her lips faintly panting. He saw her take her other hand pressing it to his skin running slightly up his body before pulling it away the sheen of blood on it as she brought it to her lips sucking it off a moan from deep inside, her eyes closing briefly before slowly pulling the finger from between her lips.

She shift her eyes from the blood to his eyes for just a moment before leaning forward her tongue darting out to lap at the blood. He groaned as the feel of her tongue dancing across his skin. She braced her hands on his legs as she started just above his navel working slowly up the trail of blood with her tongue & lips. He could feel her shifting between his legs & she moaned deeply. She actually had to pull back a moment. The fingers of one hand lightly brushed her lips as her eyes closed, the other hand moved under her tank top brushing the flesh of her abs her head leaning back with a moan. "God…so…good." She said almost breathlessly her eyes opened as she lifted her head looking at him. No new blood was running at this point but she lowered his mouth back to his skin getting a light groan from him. She used her tongue to lick the rest of the blood from his chest leading to the cut itself. Her tongue flicked at it. It was like little jolts thorough him as the pleasurable sting it caused. He heard & felt her moan with almost a purr against the cut. His hands lightly gripped the chair when he realized she was warming the spot again to restart the blood flow. His head tilted back with a moan at the odd pleasurable feeling it was causing his body.

"Oh my Lil…" He still used the nickname it was the only thing his mind processed at the moment he was feeling her lips lightly sucking on the cut flesh. Her hand tracing the muscles on his Pecs again. Pulling her lips away she placed her hand over the small cut. His whole body tingled the next thing he felt was her lips pressed to his. His arms moved from the chair wrapping around her pulling her onto his lap as he was swept in the feeling of her lips & then her tongue entering his mouth picking up the coppery taste of his own blood still on it. He moaned as did she into each others mouth shivers thorough each others bodies.

When the kiss finally broke to her surprise Jason looked embarrassed saying he was sorry. She was still on his lap, out of breath. "Why you sorry." She removed her hand from his chest seeing the bleeding had stopped already.  
"Um…I…um…"  
She smiled at him as she braced her hands on his shoulders looking into his eyes. "Was that as good for you as it was me?"  
"Um…whoa…"  
"Should I ask bluntly?" Her breathing come back to normal.  
"Um…Maybe."  
"Did you…orgasm?" She could see him blush. "Jay…" He shifted his eyes to her. "Welcome to my world…I am wondering how much you will be charged if I steal a towel so my rental doesn't smell of my juices."

Jason closed his eyes with a groan. "God that sounds hot that you creamed your pants by licking me then kissing me."  
"Oh embarrassing you did it…but hot when the girl does it…really nice." She almost sarcastically tells him.  
"Well also the fact you resting on my lap after we both did that." He tries to joke. "So…will this stay a vampire & donor relationship…or is there maybe more?" She reached a hand up brushing his face.  
"I can defiantly see more…just so you know…even if just a little…no matter how good the sex may be…I need the taste of it to finish."  
"I can handle that I am sure." He leans forwards kissing her again. "As for a towel go ahead I doubt they check in this kind of place."

"I think I am going to sleep well on the plane." She joked, but he agreed. She stayed on his lap a little while longer before feeling she could get her feet to her to leave. He watched her from the window as she got back in her car leaving. He then moved to the bathroom to clean any traces her wonderful mouth may of missed. She may not see her in the same light as other Sang Vampires, but she has made him feel better then he had in years. He brushed a couple fingers against his own lips remembering that kiss…she didn't hold a lot of his blood in her mouth when they kissed, but enough for him to taste it…a taste of himself along with her. He had to fight the feeling of him getting aroused again at the memory of a true vampire's kiss.

**(OK this was where I originally had it ending. Should I continue with some peoples reaction if/when they find out or suspect. relieving who the couple was watching Julia even though I think you guys may have a clue. Come on REVIEW/FEED BACK PEOPLE...Please?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
******** A shout out to 80icrazy80 who I threw the concept around with. You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

07/25/06

Julia was walking backstage looking for Balls or Justin to finalize the details of their match. She was in frayed tight blue jeans, a crimson red crop top & her almost signature red & black arm covers. Turning the corner still looking she felt someone grab her pulling her into a room. She went to swing behind her with a yell when one hand grabbed her right wrist the other covered her mouth to stop a scream.  
"Lil it's me." A familiar voice hit her ears & she stops struggling. Jason let her go allowing her to turn around.  
"I swear Jay one of these days I am going to catch you & you're going to get hurt."

He just gave one of his smirks. "I am sure the after care would be fun though." He wrapped his arms around her giving her a deep kiss. She almost purred against his lips. His tongue flicked her lips till she allowed him entry. Their tongue played against each other a groan from Jay's lips when Julia pulled her head away.  
"Jay I have work…I can't do this…"  
"After the show then…please…I know we shared fleeting moments…but I need something more."  
She lightly nodded. "OK…you better have something in your possession in case things go farther…"  
"Jules I'm not looking for…" She hushed him placing a finger to his lips. Her eyes studying his as he looked down at her.  
"I know you're not, but you wouldn't be against it would you? I still remember how we both got when I kissed you in the end." A faint groan from Jason his eyes closed at the memory. "I see you still remember clearly too."

"You're right I do…god glad I'm not in my tights right now."  
"Why is that?"  
"So it won't be so embarrassing when I leave this room." Julia couldn't help but chuckle. She reached up running her finger along his neck a faint smile to hide the frown when her finger hooked the black cord. The medallion tucked into his shirt. He could read it in her eyes. "Give me time ok?"  
"I know…well I better get going." she reached up kissing his jaw before she left the room to continue her search. She didn't see the raven haired man that watched as she turned the corner.

"How much longer will you watch before making a move?" A raven hair woman spoke to him as she approached.  
"You tell me…you're the one with the spiritual sight."  
"And you know quite well they rarely tell me much with you dear since if I tell you, you will only do something different to try to piss fate off."

Jason by this point left the room & turned to walk when he stopped almost running into the couple. "Excuse me." He said to them moving past them.  
Kevin Thorn mumbled as Jason moved past them. "Better watch it….meat." Jason pretends not to hear him till he is out of sight of the two. He then stops his eyes narrowing. "Fuck a wanna be Grel." He mumbled to himself. The term meat was used almost like a slur to describe a donor by Sang vampires who still thought themselves superior.

Jason kept his eyes on the monitors during the show watching the slight break down between Julia & Balls on screen as Balls looses another match, this time it was his fault getting DQed. Julia when she passed the curtain with Balls they stopped waiting for Justin to congratulate each other on a good match. Both guys joked about her acting skills. "Yeah now if someday I can show off my wrestling skills. I don't see that happening though."  
"Why not I heard you pretty good." Balls told her.  
"Maybe, but it seems like all the diva's do here is be eye candy."  
"Yeah maybe so…hate to see the day you leave girl, but maybe draft time you'll get moved to one the other brands."

"Yeah maybe, never know." She gave a light sigh. "Well I need to go get changed. see you boys later." Julia turned heading for the diva's locker room. She headed for her gear. She chuckled to herself actually doing a pit check wondering if she wanted to shower or not. She figured she better & laid out her stuff before grabbing her towel heading for the shower area. The water ran warm over her body allowing thought of Jason fill her head with a soft smile. Her head shot up hearing a noise. "KEL!" She didn't hear a reply but she quickly finished getting the soap off her body. "ANYONE THERE?" Shutting the water she wrapped the towel around her body keeping an eye out as she grabbed her items moving back towards the locker room.

Turning towards her cubby she nearly jumps seeing Ariel sitting in the empty spot next to it. "Why didn't you answer me?"  
"Oh sorry Lilith…I must not of heard you over the water."  
"Um…it's ok I guess.." Julia wasn't liking the feeling of the being watched in such a vulnerable state. Setting her clothing in her bag she removed her ring from it sliding it on. "What you still doing around? Your match was before mine wasn't it?"  
"Yes it was." Julia heard her move, Ariel's boot tapping on the floor as she walked. "Just wanted to get to know you better. There is so few girls to talk to over here. We both know the smack down girls look at us as trash when they are around."  
"What you want to know?" Julia jumped feeling Ariel place a hand on her shoulder.

"What ever…I know you are quite an interesting woman Lilith…like your ring name." She trails her hand down Julia's arm an odd tingle to it she hated the feeling, yet it was so drawing at the same time she couldn't bring herself to move. "You pick it…or did they?" There was a strange quality to her voice she had to shake her head.  
"I did…I like lilies…"  
"There is more to it isn't there?" Her hands running back up her arms & across her shoulders. Julia's head started to swim, her body feeling warm.  
"Wh-what yo-you do-doing…"  
"Nothing, just talking…you looked so stressed out there." Ariel ran her hand up till it rested on the back of Julia's neck. Julia was feeling winded placing a hand forward bracing it on the divider of the cubby.

"Le-let go…"  
"Now why would I want to do that?"  
"Pl-please…"  
"Doesn't it feel good to you?" Her hand moved back to between her shoulders right above where the towel covered her body. Julia shuttered her head hanging forward her heart racing. She had to pushed the heated feeling from her mind & body. She knew what was happening & she had to stop it. Shaking her head she started to turn hoping her legs wouldn't give out from under her. She grabbed Ariel by her wrists glaring at the woman.

Julia tried to focus on the rage she was now feeling to keep her head strait. "Get this strait…keep your damned hands to yourself. You touch me again without permission I will break your fingers got it?"  
"Fine…what you got against a little friendly contact?" Ariel kept a cool facade her voice a low purr. Julia's knees began to buckle almost trying to shove Ariel away from her realizing her error too late. "You a homophobe or something girl, don't like another woman making a friendly gesture." Julia sunk down almost slumping into the cubby by her bag.

Her head was spinning. "NO…" She closed her eyes wishing Kelly was still around to see & distract Ariel. "Just an abusive Psi that ta-takes wi-without as-asking."  
"You're stronger then most…good girl.." Julia didn't see the satisfying smile to Ariel's lips. "We will both have fun with you in time."  
"Bo…both…no….you bo-both le-leave me alo-alone…"  
"We will see hun…we will see. He's waiting for me…later hun." Julia heard Ariel leaving. She moved to stand to try to get dressed, but her body moved like she was drunk just sinking to the floor to stop the spinning. She reached over feeling in her bag for her phone. Grabbing it she hit the couple buttons for a speed set. Waiting hopefully for the intended person to answer.

Jason kept looking at his watch, the show was already over & he wondered where Julia was. His phone ringing he see the number answering it. "Lil?…Lil…what's wrong…hold on…any other girls…I'll be right there." Jason got up from his seat in catering heading for the Diva's locker room. Reaching it he stopped outside slowly pushing the door open. "LIL!"  
"Ye-yeah…"  
"Still alone?"  
"Yeah…" He walked in looking around turning a half wall he sees her trying to push herself back up to stand.  
"Damn Lil…" He goes to help her up & she almost slumps against him. She tries to shake her head. The true object of her heated feeling in her grasp. She shutters trying to pull away. He moves to have her sit. "I'll be on the other side while you get dressed."  
"Th-thanks…" Jason moved to sit on the other side of the wall to try to be a gentleman.  
"What happened?"

"Con-contact with a Psi."  
"Fuck…do I dare ask?"  
"Ariel."  
"Shit a Psi & Sang couple…lovly."  
"Wa-wait…shit th-that's what she ment…"  
"What?"  
"She….she said th-they both wi-will have fun wi-with me in time."  
"Oh hell no…forcing themselves of anyone is not acceptable."  
"I…I di-didn't even real-realize what was happening at first."  
"It never should of happened. Unless they are free agents they should know better. Even as free agents they should know better…Did she even know you knew what she was?"  
"I…I don't know if she did or not be-before I called her an abusive psi." She sighs. "I think I may need help out…just hope Phil don't see me moving like this."

"You'll be fine." Jason got up moving over to where she was dressed in the baggier skater pants & band tee her hair hung loose around her shoulders. He went to zip up her bag grabbing it slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on easy now." He offered her a hand up & then wrapped an arm around her helping her from the building & towards his car. The ride to the hotel was quite, but Jason couldn't help be keep an eye on her as she had her eyes closed but was fidgeting. He knew Ariel did something to her besides just take some of her energy. The question was what though.

**(OK I know I have not updated in ages, but this story could of ended last chapter but I was kindly asked to continue so here we go. I am not sure how often I will be updating it so just fair warning.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Jason pulled up to his hotel looking over at Julia who was appearing more restless. The sounds from her lips the last few minutes began to clue him into what Ariel may of pulled on her. If not for the cause, it would of almost been sexy.

He reached over to wake her. It took a few times before she quitted opening her eyes. "Jules?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have any of your finger sticks in your gear bag?"  
"Um…um…fuck…" She moved a hand to her head rubbing it. "Yeah…near bottom…hi-hidden sor-sorry fe-female things…"  
"Don't worry about it just relax a moment."  
"Why?"  
Jason got out from the car moving into the back seat going into her bag. "Just need you to focus…to try to get you into the room. I remember you said even the tiny drops help you focus. Ah here we go." He pulls out the lancet device moving around to the passenger side of the car opening it. He lightly patted her face seeing her eyes closed again. "Come on Jules just a while longer…"  
"So-sorry."

"It's fine…" He leaned kissing her forehead before he used the device on his index finger. He slipped it into his jeans pocket before working on the finger to draw a little more blood out of the tiny prick. "Ok hun relax…" He took his middle finger lightly turning her lower lip down before sliding the pricked digit into her mouth. A faint sigh from her body as she slowly taste his blood. "That's good Jules." He moved the finger away after a moment knowing it wouldn't bleed for long. "I am sorry I didn't think if it at the arena."  
"It's ok…Just give me a moment."  
"Well your speech is improving already. That's a good sign." She nodded slowly moving. "You sure you good to get out?"  
"Yeah…just need to remind myself there is more of that." She lightly smirked licking her lips causing Jason to almost shutter at the thought.

"Yeah, there is…just wish it wasn't now so much a need." He grabbed her bag before locking the car up once she was out.  
"Damn should of guessed."  
"What?"  
"That you were not staying with the bulk of the rooster for tonight. I don't have much with me."  
"Already handled Jules." He took her arm leading her inside & past the front desk. He set her bag down as he pulled out his room key opening it for her as she entered.

"Well it's an improvement over our first encounter." She chuckled lightly.  
"Glad to see you getting your humor back as well." Jason told her after shutting the door setting the bag down.  
"Yeah, but you keep pulling this maybe I need to pack a second bag for the arenas."  
"I wouldn't mind at all." He moved behind her slipping his arms around her. She didn't mean to but gave a slight moan at his touch.  
"God…so…um…so sorry…" She started to blush.

He rested his head on her shoulder his breath tickling her skin. It caused a second moan & she lightly chewed her lower lip. Trying to pull away he just held her still. "Never apologize for feeling good. The only question may be the why. Why does the slightly thing seem to be sending you so close to the edge? Not that tiny taste is it?"  
"No…" She licked her lips. "Th-that normally wouldn't have done it."  
He didn't mean to but he lightly sighed before turning her around to face him so he could look in her eyes. "I may have a faint clue."  
"Yes…what?" She closed her eyes before leaning her head on his chest almost nuzzling it but then backs away. "DAMN IT!"

"Lil…calm down please." She just sighed keeping her back to him not trusting her own actions. "I am not making any judgments, but when she was touching you…even if your physical touched may not of been…were you feeling…well…heated?" He watched her head moving lowering then to the side. "Lil don't be embarrassed. Was it because you actually like her…or you think she did something to you?"  
"I-I-I don't know. She isn't bad looking I guess…bu-but I wasn't watching her…she was touching my arm then back."

"Deep inside you still feel it don't you?"  
"Ye-yes…damn it…"  
Jason moved towards her. He moved in front of her taking a hand to lift her jaw. "It won't go away easily on it's own…" His eyes lowered a moment before looking back at her. "I remember what you said at the arena…now I worry I am going to only push you more over that edge if we do what we were planning on."  
"I was ok with it then…trust me I am now…" She closed her eyes. "I just wish she didn't use some mental voodoo to make me feel this way."  
"You saying you would be against it if she didn't? Lil I don't want to force you…"

She opened her eyes looking back at him. "Jay you're not…I just wished they were on their own & not pushed by someone else." She moved a hand behind his head pulling him down in a heated kiss. She almost growled pulling away feeling her knees wobble. Jason steadied her moving her to the bed to sit.  
"OK easy there. Just get comfortable while I ran a quick errand."  
"Would you mind if I try to grab a shower to try to cool down?"  
Jason gulped feeling his throat & mouth go dry. "Don't know how much it will help, but go ahead." He made sure he still had his room key & car keys before heading out.

Julia sighed heading for the bathroom. As she started the water she stripped down. She hated feeling if anything Jason was feeling forced into something. Stepping in the shower she leaned forward letting the water run over her, but it did nothing to alleviate the feelings she was having. She only stayed under the water a few minutes before feeling it was a lost cause. She got out & started to dry herself off. She then wrapped the towel around her body before moving back into the room climbing under the blankets to wait. She knew what Jason was planning in time based on his words & his quick departure.

Jason got back to the room seeing Julia under the blankets. He walked over setting a small bag on the night stand. Her eyes where closed.  
"Lil?"  
"Yeah."  
"Feeling any better?"  
"Maybe a bit…but I know it won't last."  
"If you want I'll go get a different room…we can wait. Maybe it will pass if I just leave you alone."  
"You really think that?" She opened her eyes looking at him.  
"Well you said you are already starting to feel better."  
"If you want to…I don't want you to feel pushed either."

Jason just smiled. "Trust me I would never feel that with you. I just want our first time to be a want from us both."  
"It is Jay…" She moved sitting up holding the blanket to her. He couldn't help but watch her.  
"Um..you didn't redress after your shower did you?" She shook her head. "So you…"  
"Well I have a towel." She lightly blushed.  
"Damn Lil you make it hard to say no…"  
"Do you really want to?"  
"What so no?….no…" He moved towards her leaning over to kiss her. His hand moving the blanket moving into the bed with her till he had her pinned under him. He smiled pulling away. "Well you didn't act as though you were coming out of your skin from the kiss…maybe it did pass."  
"Good now get the hell back down here.."  
"Maybe I spoke too soon…mmmmm" He groaned as she took a hand rubbing his crouch. "Damn Lil…"  
"Stop over analyzing it."

"OK OK…" Jason got up from the bed removing his shirt. "How do you want to do this…I thought the one would lead to this…not the other way."  
"Still can…but I don't think I have any of my blades in my bag."  
"Already ahead of you after our last encounter." Jason moved opening the night stand drawer removing a sealed hobby blade. "Now in this case you will need to direct me…I never been feed from during sex."  
"Wow…well." She swung her legs to the side standing up.

Standing in front of Jason she takes the blade setting it on the table. She then gives him a kiss wrapping her arms around him. "First thing is getting you warmed up."  
"You like that it won't take long I assure you."  
She took a step back grabbing her towel dropping it. "This even better?"  
"Damn…yeah." He reached for her pulling her closer his hands feeling her smooth flesh.

She slipped from his grasp with a smirk. "You trust me right?"  
"Yes."  
She moved towards him again lowering to her knees as she unfastened his jeans. She then helped remove his shoes before lowering the jeans leaving him in his boxers a moment before touching him through the fabric gaining a groan. "Hmm someone is an eager boy." Her hand slipped inside the flap slipping his member free. "Not quite ready though." She moved her lips brushing over the head feeling it jump.

"Damn Lil…" She then tucked him back in long enough to remove the boxers from his body.  
"On the bed Jay…" She watched as he moved the blankets back climbing on the bed. She stood up moving to the night stand she opened the blade keeping it in its wrapping. Then peeking in the small bag she smiled removing the box of condoms. "Good boy." She opened it removing one from the box & ripping that package open. She then focused on him kissing him then working her way down his body gaining groans from him as she went. Reaching his crouch he was already semi-hard, Julia took her lips brushing over it lightly. It felt like wonderful little jolts through his body. She then wrapped her lips around his head sucking lightly. A smile feeling him grow firmer between her lips. She just slid all the way down once before coming back up.

"Damn…"  
"You sure use that word a lot." She reached for the condom opening it the rest of the way. She took one hand stroking him a few times before putting it on for him.  
"That's hot…"  
"A girl has never wrapped you before?"  
"No…"  
"Well it can get hotter then that. Maybe next time I'll use my lips." Jason moaned at the thought.  
"You kidding…right…"  
"Not at all." She climbed in the bed till she straddled his waist. She then reached over making sure the blade was within her reach. She leaned over capturing his lips, her tongue traced his lips & he opened them allowing her to kiss him deeply till they both started moaning. She lifted up looking down at him "You ready?"  
"Oh yeah Lil…let me feel all of you." She moved lifting herself up before sliding her body down till she could position herself over his member. She took a firm hold of him before lowering herself down slowly. She moaned closing her eyes. She stopped part way needing time to adjust to him. "So tight Lil…"  
"Ye-yeah Jay." She panted licking her lips as she lowered herself more this time till he was fully sheathed. "Fuck Jay…"  
"Been a while hmm?"  
"Yeah…" She slowly started to rise before lowering again a drawn moan from them both.

"OK Girl you just gonna tease us both like that."  
"So-sorry…as you said be-been a while." She extends a hand "Need you sitting some…" He nodded taking her hand to pull himself up some allowing her to wrap her arms around him as she starting to move a little faster also a roll of her hips getting him almost growling in her ear,  
"Shit Lil…for no-not do-doing this a wh-while you feel gre-great…"  
She leaned her head nuzzling the side of his neck. He wrapped his arms loosely around her his head already swimming. "God keep th-th…mmm." He groaned as she kissed his neck near where it hit the collarbone.

"Just a lit-little lo-longer Jay…"  
"I'll try…do-don't want this over ye-yet…" She stilled on his lap a moment trying to steady herself as she reached for the nightstand.  
"I kn-know it's hard…but still for moment…"  
"Ok.." He closed his eyes just holding her as she took the blade causing a small nick to his skin where she kissed just a moment before knowing how responsive he was there. She then tossed the blade back on the table. She took a hold of his shoulders as she started to ride again.

He opened his eyes watching her face she as was becoming transfixed on the small cut. The blood thinly running after it pooled slightly in the indent of his flesh. She slowly licked her lips. "Yo-you wa-want to at-taste aga-again Jay?" Her voice almost breathless.  
"Ho-how ev….fuck Lil wh-what ever you wa-want…ju…" He bit his lip not sure how much longer he could hold off coming, but he wanted her with him.

She leaned forward licking the upper part of his chest trailing the blood that was already gliding down his skin a low groan from her body as she reached the pooled blood licking it up as she was grinding him lap. Her lips then placed over the cuts lightly sucking. "OH FUCK! I'M…." Jay groaned trying to hold on to her as he couldn't last anymore coming hard. He just held her hearing her still moaning as her walls tightened around him getting a groan from him still being sensitive. Her body slightly tumbling as she experiencing her sexual high with him "That's is Lil…that's it girl." He just softly rubbed her back till she moved her lips from his skin then pressing her hand against it.

"Jay ho-hold pressure a moment." He nodded placing his hand where hers was. She then lifted her body just enough to grab a light hold of him to pull away without removing the condom. She then fell on the bed next to him.  
"Feel better now?"  
"Yeah…you? You the one that wanted me to feed."  
"Yeah…one of the more…fun ones." He lightly chuckled before leaning over to kiss her before moving from the bed to make sure the bleeding stopped & to clean himself up. Once everything was fine he returned to the bed climbing next to her. "I'll try to be good. I think we could both use a good nap before I get you back to your hotel." She just lightly nodded as he grabbed the blanket to toss over both of them & then the light. She snuggled close to him her head on his chest as they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Jason woke up seeing light filtering around the window. He smiled feeling Julia still sleeping peacefully next to him. He turned his head lightly kissing her. He kept his lips just barely brushing her till she began to return the kiss. He then pulled back with a smile.  
"Morning Lil…still feel good?"  
"Great actually…I wasn't kidding when I said it had been a while." She lifted her head seeing the time. "Shit…any clue if my phone's been going off?"  
"No why?"  
"Normally I meet Kel for breakfast before we hit the road…shit…um sorry Jay."  
"Jules I know you curse it's fine. Go call her tell her you have a ride to the next show & you will see her there."  
"Um…ok.." She lightly chewed her right snake bite.

"Let me guess wasn't ready to let anyone know about us?"  
"Well I am still trying to figure out exactly what us is." She slipped from the bed, pulling her phone from it checking, surprised there was no missed calls. She then dialed Kelly's number. "Morning girl…I'm good. I'm just calling to let you know I got another ride to the next town…um a friend…don't worry who….I don't know….maybe later…ok by girl." She hung up the phone slipping it back into her bag. "Damn you know I still need to get back…mmmm Jay…" She purred not knowing he had walked behind her & started petting between her legs while she was bent over. She went to stand up but he placed his hand on her beck gently. "Jay…" She moaned feeling his fingers brushing her folds. "We…we don't have time…" He slid his arm under her guiding her to stand, with hesitation he moved his other hand away.

He held her body against his, his teeth lightly nibbled her earlobe. He then spoke in a seductive tone. "OK Lil…I'll stop for now, but one of these days…I am going to drive you crazy till you come apart at the seams…without the blood." She took a gasp her body shuttering at the thought. Jay kept the one hand around her midsection the other slowly stroking her face. "Not saying we will ever fully give up the blood…it completes us both…" He trails it from her face slowly down her neck. "But just imagine the fun we could have it if was not needed & just wanted to heighten it?"

"I-I-I would lo-love that…wh-what if I can't though?" Her head leaned back against his chest looking up at him as he lowered his head to look in her eyes.  
"Then it will continue as it is…but you can't say the prospect of freeing yourself from the need is not tempting." He lowered his head brushing her lips in the upside fashion their heads were in before he let her go. "Now I guess throw something on so we can get you back to your hotel to get your bags."

Jason goes & quickly packs his own things to clear out of the room while Julia manages to change into a red midi top & black bike shorts. She runs a brush through her hair placing it in a pony tails. "Damn Lil even thrown together you look good."  
"Oh cut it out."  
"I mean it hun. Wear that while we driving?" Jason has on a royal blue muscle shirt & black basket ball shorts.  
"Fine I guess."  
"Ok let's blow this joint." He had his few bags & she had her one leaving the room. They stopped in the lobby so he could check out.

It was maybe only 10 minutes to get to the main hotel. "I'll be only a few minutes…well ok maybe longer depending how the lobby is." Julia told Jason before she slipped from the car before he could protest. He turned on the radio & leaned his head back some. Her words this morning playing in his head again. 'Well I am still trying to figure out exactly what us is.'_ 'She had a point what are we exactly at this point…I know what I want. Does she want that though? I don't want to scare her off…god that would be the last thing I want. Well I guess we can talk about it on the ride.'_ His eyes drifted close lost in thought. It kept drifting to the positive & the negative both warring in his brain.

Julia got up to her room throwing her bags together before turning the TV to see if this hotel had auto check out. To her relief it did so she hit the needed buttons to allow her to get out of there. She left the room key on the table doing a last check of her room she lashed her toiletries bag on top of the one suitcase before rolling them out of the room heading for the elevator. She tried not to get nervous as there was a few people she didn't want to run into.

Luckily for her she got back to the lot without any problems. She knocked on the trunk of the car jarring Jason from his thoughts. Looking in the rearview he saw her & hit the button popping the trunk. She quickly slid her next to his. One she had to wiggle a bit to get it in with space to close it. She then walked around climbing in. "Ok all set."  
"Lets roll then." Jason put the car in gear pulling from the lot.

They were maybe ten minutes into the drive when Julia's phone started ringing. She looked at the number & hit the call to end. Jason shrugged it off. About five minutes the same thing. The third time she finally answers. "Hello Phil…Would you rather I use Phillip?…what do you want anyways…my favorite?" She tried not to laugh. "At this point in time I doubt that…you know exactly why you're not my favorite…lets see you tried to get me fired my first night, you won't butt out of my life…Yeah why I have a feeling this phone call is a perfect example. Why exactly did you call me this morning Phil & don't you dare try to say it was just to say good morning…What was that? Did I hear crickets? Do you have nothing to say? If you were going to be quite you shouldn't of bothered calling…concerned? Concerned? Yeah about your own rep I am sure then you are about me!…Yeah then why didn't your ass try to call me then? Phil just stuff it & don't bother me." Julia ended the all switching her phone to vibrate before placing it in the console next to her.

Jason kept wanting to ask who it was or more so who were they to Julia. She mentioned her job so he had to guess it was someone in the company that knew her before. Phil? Who was Phil & who were they to her? Was it another boyfriend…wait another? Jason didn't even know for sure if he was.  
"Jules?"  
She sighed "Yes?"  
"Who was that? If you want to say none of my business that's fine, but I see they upset you."  
"My cousin. He doesn't understand…not that I blame that on him. It is just he sees it as an illness…more so in his words an addiction."  
"Wait Punk?" Jason knew a little about the newer guy including him 'clean' life style.  
"Yeah CM Punk is my cousin. My last name is Brooks as well, so he is worried anything I do wrong will reflect on him."  
"That must suck Jules."  
"Yeah we were cool up until a couple years ago when he found out about it."  
"Sorry."

She looked at him raising her eye brow. "You were worried it was a boyfriend?"  
"What? No of course not…"  
"You such a liar Jay."  
"OK maybe a little. Just from what you said this morning…and well last night…um well I didn't want to step on anyone's toes…plus I was wondering if maybe…well."  
"Wondering what if I considered you a possible boyfriend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you want to consider me more then a romp in the sack with a little blood play involved?"  
He coughed faintly. "Don't mix words do you?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Jules I would love to call you my girlfriend. I know we may not look like the idea couple, but I don't care. Even if on the outside we don't seem to fit, inside we do."

"Then yes Jay I would like to say you are my boyfriend. I just hope no one thinks I am trying to sleep my way to the top." She said it half joking.  
"I doubt that."  
"Why?"  
"Trust me Jules if you wanted to sleep your way to the top you would need to aim higher then me."  
"Aww but Jay hun I would need to start somewhere wouldn't I?" She gave a light snicker. "On a serious note again?"  
"Sure."  
"Boyfriend & girlfriend…exclusive in all matters?"  
"OK since we established we are not a normal couple I am guessing you mean referring to the blood?"  
"Yes."

"If you can handle it…I would feel better if it was only me."  
"Yeah, I can I just need to talk to someone when I get back home."  
"You had a donor at home?"  
"Yes, but with travel who knew when I would see them again. It was nothing romantic between us…the only thing sexual was the feeling I got from it." She slightly blushes. "It was odd they were a good friend so they were glad to help me, but never requested anything in return."  
"Maybe they had a bit of a voyeur in them." Jason tried to joke. "Sure they will be ok with you breaking that tie with them?"  
"They should be…there are others I am sure they can connect with. Like one of their donors."  
"Their donors? So they are as well?"  
"They are a psi. They never asked me though for some reason."  
"Hmmm can't say why they wouldn't."

"No clue…after last night I can say I am kind of glad now."  
"Not all Psis are as aggressive as she was Jules. Many if anything seem to cause a sense of calm. I tried to be a donor to a few, it wasn't exactly the same feeling as being a donor for a Sang though." He looked down at the gauges. "OK gonna take the next rest stop to fuel up & stretch our legs ok?"  
"Sounds good I could use a drink."

They pulled in & Jason fuels the car why Julia headed inside grabbing drinks for the both of them. She got an ice tea with a good amount of ice & Jason a mountain dew." She got out placing the in the cup holders before running back in to use the restroom. Getting back out they headed off the rest of the ride was small talk till the got to the hotel.

"Would I be rushing things if I asked about sharing a room?" Jason asked.  
"Just a little…doesn't mean I won't be spending time with ya…just don't want it forced yet."  
"That cool. As soon as I know my room number I'll call you." They got out heading inside with their bags checking in. Julia got in her room setting her bags off to the side just falling back on her bed for now. She hardly knew him a month & they already decided to be more then friends was she rushing?


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Julia's eyes opened hearing her door. _'Damn when did I fall asleep?'_ Hearing the knock again. "One minute." She went to move her back felt still at the odd position she was sleep on the bed. She made her way to the door then stopped. "Who is it?"  
"Cage." She chuckled opening it.  
"Come on in." He walks in looking at her as she closed the door. "Just couldn't wait…Hold on how you find my room?"  
"I over heard the clerk." He smirked. "Remember I checked in next to you. As for waiting…it's five already, I tried calling to see if you wanted dinner."  
"FIVE!" She turned her head looking at the clock. "Damn. You called too?" She walks to her purse pulling out her phone seeing a few missed calls. "Damn thing was still on vibrate." She quickly send off a text to Kelly telling her she is ok, just her phone was off to avoid Punk. "Sorry about that Jay."

"It's fine. So how about dinner?"  
"Sounds nice…but I really should hope in the shower…"  
"Your fine."  
"Jay I haven't been in the shower yet since yesterday…I need to wash up. If I don't need to get dressy give me about 30."  
"Need help." He smirked.  
"Horn dog."  
He makes a small howl like sound till she playfully shoves him. He chuckles "OK OK Lil…30 minutes & wear what ever you want." He kissed her cheek before leaving her room. Julia quickly moves hopping in the shower, once she is dried off she throws on a pair of dark wash jeans & a red tank top. She brushes her hair down just using a few bobby pins to hold it back. She is applying just a light shimmer of eye shadow when there was a knock on her door.

Walking over she opens it smiling seeing Jay in jeans & a tee shirt. "You look good." He told her offering his arm.  
"Let me grab my purse." She turned moving to grab it before they headed out. They ended up as a small steakhouse, the meal was quite with small talk. She mentioned about her being an only child, but her cousins were almost like siblings at times. Sadly she feels like the black sheep now. After diner they took a drive to a park Jason knew of & they just went for a small walk.

As they walked he wrapped an arm around her shoulders & she did the same lightly to his waist. He laughed after a while.  
"What?"  
"Just when ever I used to try to do that in the past one of us would trip the others…me & you seem to have a good sync with each other."  
"You like?"  
"Very much so…Come here Lil." He lead her to one of the trees. He sat down then pulled her down with an almost squeal.  
"JAY!" She playfully hit his chest. He just laughed as he moved her so she was straddling his lap facing him. "Glad I didn't go with tighter jeans." She joked before he leaned closer kissing her.

He then rested his hands by her hips. "I want you to do something for me Lil?"  
"What?"  
"Remove my necklace."  
"What?"  
"I have only removed it to wrestle. I want it removed now though, it is a symbol of my past. You are my present & I hope future. I want you to take it & keep it for me. I hope I am never given a reason to wear it again."  
"You sure."  
"Yes…it will be like removing a shackle I been making myself wear for too long. I want you to be the one to do it."  
She smiles softly "OK Jay." She takes her hands running them behind his neck feeling the cord. She hooks her fingers under it running them around to the sides before slipping it off over his head. She palms the medallion in her hand a moment before wrapping the cord around it & places it in her pocket. She then places her hands back behind his neck pulling them together for another long kiss their tongue rubbing against each other in a heated dance.

Jay tilted his head back getting his breath. "Jules enough or we may get in trouble for indecent exposure." She chuckled as she stood up offering him a hand. He stood up but then pulled her into his arms holding her against his chest one hand resting on the back of her head the other her lower back. "I feel so free with you Jules." She just lightly nods in return. "Well we might as well head back." He let her go but took a hold of her hand as they headed back for the car. Everything was good until they entered the hotel.

"There you are!" Punk commented almost yelled when she walked in. He was seated in the lobby looking for her. He stood up moving towards her, but then stopped seeing Jason right behind her & Punk had a feeling it wasn't just chance they were walking in together. She tried to walk past him pretending to not of heard or seen him. "Jules!" She & Jason got to the elevator, Punk followed after them grabbing her arm. She turned a glare to her eyes.

"Can I help you Punk?" She tried not to bite his head off causing him let go of her arm.  
"What is your issue Jules?"  
"Well at the moment I see one issue Lilith has with you Punk." Jason told him when the elevator opened & they stepped on.  
"Butt the hell out Christian." Punk turned his focus to the older man, stepping on with them.  
"Whose room?" Julia asked focusing on Jay.  
"Yours I guess." She hit the button for her floor.  
"What you gonna act like I'm not even here? Real fucking mature Jules."  
She turned looking at him. Speaking in a sarcastic manner he is almost famous for. "OK here I'm looking at you HAPPY? Yes I was fucking ignoring you because I am sure you just want to stir more trouble in my life. Second, around public it's not Jules or Julia…REMEMBER!" She gave a light growl as she stepped off the elevator heading down the hall. Punk stood stunned a moment as Jason went to move past him. Punk stepped off with him but then grabbed his wrist till Jason yanked it free.

Jason turned to face him "What is your damned issue with your cousin?"  
"I love her, but she shouldn't be here." Jason lifted his head placing his hands on his hips.  
"Here or with me?"  
"You two…are…are together?"  
"Yeah…if you got a problem with that you will just need to deal with it man. Lil is a grown woman that can make her own choices without you butting in."  
"I only have a problem for your own safety Christian. Then to answer your question both. She shouldn't be here or with you. She is a sick girl who should be getting help. She's dangerous Christian."

Jason lowered his head a bit narrowing his eyes. "I think I know what you are talking about Punk…I already know about that."  
"She actually told you about her ex."  
"Yeah." He didn't care if he lied, but would ask her himself.  
"So that doesn't scare you? You are either brave or dumb man."  
"Just caring…anything else?"  
"I still don't think she should be out…you sure you know the risk…good luck to you man."

Punk turned hitting the button for the elevator. "Just tell her I said good night & I just worry about her…even if I don't always go about the best way of showing it." Jason turned heading back for Julia's room. Reaching her room he knocked & waited.  
"Who is it?" He could tell she sounded worried.  
"It's me Lil…just me." He sighed as she opened the door. He walked in and after she shut it she had her arms around his body holding him tight. "It's ok Lil…calm down babe." He softly spoke to her rubbing her back.

"You took so long...I was worried he chased you away." She let go turning away from him moving to the bed sitting down.  
"No likely, but I do have some questions."  
She gulped then a sigh._ 'Here it comes.'_ "Oh boy…shoot."  
Jason walked over sitting next to her. He reached over taking her hand in his raising it to kiss the back of it. "I just lied to Punk…now I would like to know what it is I lied about. He said a few things that I would be a fool if I didn't say they don't concern me."

_'I'm going to kill Phil, why can't he butt out already & let me be happy?' _"Like what?"_ 'Please lord don't let him fuck this up for me.'_  
"Well he said he was looking out for my safety not yours, that you are dangerous. I am only guessing he is referring to the blood thing. He also said about you telling me about your Ex…." Before he could continue she pulled her hand free standing. She took a few steps away from Jason her left arm hung down while the right crossed in front of her holding it. Her head lowered. That told Jason it was a sore subject…based on Punk's words he hated to push it, then also the last thing. "Jules I'm sorry…he also said something about you shouldn't even be out. What is going on?"  
Julia mumbled under her breath biting her lip shaking her head._ 'He's dead, he's dead, he's dead.'_ She just mumbled in her head.

She jumped feeling Jason's hands on her shoulders. "What is it? I don't want to push…but you can understand my concern…can't you?"  
"Yeah." she said sadly in a faint whisper. She turned to face him her eyes down. "Which do you want…well I guess in the point of order my ex…It was an accident…I was just starting with the blood work…we had done it a few times with out an issue…then one time he flinched causing the cut to go deeper then planned. It was also a skinning blade instead of the small disposable hobby ones I use now." She lowers her head more shaking it gulping to try not to shake or cry. Well my head space slipping in for a moment…when it cleared he was already loosing a decent amount." She turned from him again taking a step wrapping both arms around her rubbing them.

"I called for help & tried to control it the best I could. Trying to keep him focused….but myself as well…the look of it all…" She lowers her head shaking it. "Before you ask he is still alive. He needed a transfusion though. His family nearly begged him to have me arrested for assaulting him. He didn't for a while."  
"A while so he did in time?"  
"Yeah about a year later…when I had hooked up with a friend of his. He said he couldn't stand by as I hurt anyone else. So civil charges were filed…there was no fighting it…I was guilty of cutting him…"  
"But he consented…"  
"He claims I talked him into doing it. I was not given prison time…but it was almost as bad. I was in an institution for six months. I was out almost a year before I came here…Punk even helped train me…I thought he saw past it…he just saw it as an addiction I have to be cured of." She sighed almost shaking. "I-I-I." She hunched forward almost hyperventilating. Jason moved to touch her.

"Jules come sit…please." His voice soft to not startle her more. He got her in a chair then went to get her some water getting her to slip it slowly. "Better?"  
"A little…I can't believe he to-told you he fe-feels…he feels I still belong in that place." She lower her head again shaking it. "I thought he saw past it…"  
Jason took the cup from her hands kneeling in front of her taking her hands. "Jules look at me." She slowly lifted her head he saw where she was trying not to cry. "Put it this way…you learned since then right?" She nodded. "I know you didn't mean to hurt that guy that bad…mistakes happen. I now see why you are always so careful about how still I am when you cut. You didn't talk me into this life, I was already in it. You just made it more meaningful. As for Punk…you know what?"

"What?"  
"Screw his opinions of you & what you do." Jason stood up pulling her up with him holding her. "You're not loosing me Lil…Screw him…he just doesn't get us. His lose on having such a wonderful girl in his life."  
"You really mean that?"  
"Every word." He moved his hands to her face cupping it lightly before kissing her very softly. "I am sorry what you went through. The modern world does not understand us. Either side…we are both freaks to them." He kissed her softly again. "You know what I could really do with right now?"  
"What?"  
"Having you get ready for bed, and just holding you…except a few stolen kisses nothing more. I just want to show I love & care about you…that we are more then just the physical."  
"What you gonna sleep in?"  
"If you don't mind…boxers."  
"I guess that's fine." She pulled away from him going to her larger suitcase pulling out a set of red satin shorts & tank top heading for the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later her hair pulled back. She smiled as he was lounging against the headboard of the bed under the blankets. "You better have something on under there mister."  
"Scouts honor." he holds up his fingers in a promise motion.  
"Yeah & how I know if you were ever a scout…do they even have scouts in Canada?"  
"Drat…busted…" he laughs. "Honestly I do Lil…come on we had a long & emotionally draining night. Come here." He lowers the blanket patting the spot next to him. She walks over cutting the light before climbing in. She feels him shift down allowing her to rest against him. He uses one hand to lightly pet her head till they both drift off.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Jason was asleep a smile on his face thinking of the new life he found with Julia. Dreams of maybe even a home together some day, she was a wonderful caring person. He didn't give a damn what Punk or anyone had to say about it. His dream world shattered when pained sounds from Julia hit his mind. "Please not anymore, please…no…no…you can't do this, please stop…" Jason's eyes opened to see Julia had moved away from him in her sleep pained whimpers from her lips her head thrashing side to side. Whimpers slowly were mixed with the occasional moan. "Please….please st-stop…No no…pl-please." Her breath heated pants Jason slipped from the bed moving over to the side she had slid towards.

"Jules…Julia hun please…Wake up hun." He touched her face lightly feeling it wet with tears her back arching in a muffled scream even though nothing was covering her mouth.  
"Ca-can't do th-this Le-let go stop…" More whimpers from her lips.  
"Dear lord…what is happening to you? A nightmare or more…" He worried touching her again, but he had to draw her awake hoping it would stop her torment. He lightly touched her head & down her face trying to be as gentle as he could. "Julia I need you to wake up for me hun." Her head stopped thrashing almost moving to his touch but her breath still ragged. "Yes Julia, come on hun open your eyes."

"Jay?" her voice questioning.  
"Yeah Jules it's me.." She reached her hand up to touch his on her face. She then traced it to his shoulder. He felt her trembling. He goes ot pull away to move but she takes a hold of it firmly.  
"Pl-please do-don't go…" She sounded terrified.  
"I'm just moving…so I can get back in the other side."  
"Pr-promise?"  
"Yes." She slowly lets go of his hand letting him move back around the bed. He had barely got back in when she was curled against…almost on him her arms wrapped around his body shivering. "Julia what is it?" She just quickly shakes her head clinging to him like he was a lifeline. "Julia please." He lightly was stroking her head trying to get her to calm.

"I-I ca-can't."  
"Julia it was a bad dream, you can tell me what it was if you remember it…talking about it helps fight them if they come back." She whimpered curling even more even draping her leg over his.  
"Ca-can't Th-they be ba-back…can't…do-don't ma-make me pl-please."  
"It's ok Jules nothing can hurt you." Jason wished he knew what turned the confident, slightly temperamental wise cracker of just earlier that night into what almost seemed like a scared child.

"Lil…Hun, hun look at me." He stopped stroking her hair so she could look at him. "Who would be back." She started to hyperventilate her eyes widened in the darkness. "Shh calm down…clam down hun no one will hurt you." She tried rocking a little & he lightly wrapped his arm around her body lightly moving with her. "Was it Ariel & Thorn?"  
"No, No….no…" She cringed stopping, moving a hand to her head she quickly moved to the bed moving to the bathroom before growing ill. Jason moved out of the bed to check on her. She weakly groaned getting sick before slowly standing towards the sink to rinse her mouth & splash water on her face.

"Wh-what the…" She sounded almost groggy.  
"Jules?"  
"Yeah Jay?" She stood hunched over her hands braced on the counter feeling light headed.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Yeah…guess may-maybe something I ate."  
"I think more the fact you were upset."  
"Upset over what? The bullshit Punk spit out about me?" Her tone slightly angry. "Yeah maybe a little…I thought out of everyone he gave a damn about me…maybe just a fucking little ounce."  
_Well at least she seemes back to normal, but what caused the other? Is she as unstable as Punk was trying to tell me? No I can't start thinking that way._ "What you mean out of everyone?"  
"Once I was sent away my parents didn't seem to care less. My own fucking parents." She gave a low growl/scream slapping her hand on the sink top. "Left me in the god aw-awful place." She cringed slumping some as she placed a hand on the left side of her head. "Damn it." she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Actually I meant whatever your nightmare was about."  
"Nightmare?" She lifted her head looking at him. "What you talking about Jay?"  
He tried not to be stunned. "Jules humor me a moment."  
"What?" She took a deep breath. "Sorry Jay…didn't mean to snap...what is it?"  
"What is the last thing you remember before getting sick just now?"  
"Going to sleep snuggling with you. Just felt queasy, that's all."  
"Um ok?"  
"Jay what is it?" She wasn't liking the look she got from him & was hoping she was seeing it wrong in the dim light of the main room.

He walked towards her in the bathroom taking her hand. Worry clearly on his face. "Jules I woke up hearing you talking in your sleep. Most of the time you were begging someone to stop doing something. You also whimpered like you were in pain…" He bit his lip lightly. "There was a few moments I am almost embarrassed to say it sounded like moans."  
"WHAT! No…No I don't re-remember anything like that…" She shook her head looking down. Her breath drawn a moment. "Jay…" She blinked her eyes a few times he saw her body weaving a bit.

"Whoa." He wrapped an arm around her helping her back towards the bed. "Jules?" He couldn't see much of her face clearly but could see her eyes slowly blinking trying to focus.  
"Ev-every th-thing a blur. Fo-foggy…" Her chest raising & falling harshly showing she was having trouble.  
"Jules I am calling one of our Drs."  
"NO…Pl..Please…it…it sh-should pass…." She sounded so scared.  
"I just am worried about you. Wh-what's going on?"  
"Pa-panic…Wh-when ever I th-think of th-that pla-place…"  
"If you are sure Jules…anything I can do to help?"

"Hold me…assure me it is fine. You…You would never send me to a pl-place like that…"  
"Never hun…how bad was it?"  
"Ca-can't remember much…li-like holes…one Dr. just said my mind decided to block things out. I wonder at times."  
Jay moved to climb in next ot her gently pulling her against him. "Wonder about what?"  
"If…If.." She cringes with a faint whimper. "For-forget it…pl-please." She just curls up next to him & Jason just lightly rubs her back.  
"Don't worry Jules…what ever it was it won't happen again. I have you & I am not letting anyone take you way from me."  
"Promise."  
"I promise…I'll keep you safe hun, just rest now."  
"I don't know if I can…you said it started with a nightmare I can't even remember."

"It's fine…I have you…as you drift off think about me, think about us ok? Sometimes if you think of a set thing before you go to sleep that is what you will dream of. You were just thinking of the wrong thing before."  
"I'll try." She moved a bit taking a hand brushing his face till she felt it turn she then leaned up kissing him softly at first, but it soon grew more heated. A faint heated moan from her lips before she pulled away shaking her head. "So-sorry I know we said none of that tonight…I do-don't know what came over me just then."

"Never feel you need to apologize for something like that. Glad I can please you sometimes with something as simple as a kiss. Do you want more?"  
"Not sure…I do but I don't…I still don't feel level headed."  
"Ok we won't then, I don't want to even remotely think I am taking advantage of you. Just lay back down Jules." She nodded getting comfortable next to Jason again. It took a while before he could tell she finally dozed off. The next problem was could he now fall asleep while he was worried about her. Her 'talking' in her sleep, Jason had a feeling it was more a suppressed memory then a wild nightmare. What did they do to her in that place? He knew he was not getting answers from her either because she didn't want to or some how couldn't. He noticed every time she even seemed to try she was hit with a headache. He knew he only had one other person to ask…the thing is what did they know & were they willing to tell him?

**(So is he going to talk to Punk about what happened? IF Punk knows anything how forthcoming will he be with it to Jason? What do you think is happening?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

08/09/06

A couple weeks later Julia went back home, to visit some friends of hers. While Jason decided to track down Punk. He found him in the gym talking to Rob. He walked over to them and waited to be recognized.  
Punk turned to look at him " What you want Jason?"  
"I need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"We need to talk in private. It's about Julia."

Punk look at Rob a moment, telling him he will catch up later. Rob waved goodbye to them. Punk lead Jason to his locker room. Once inside he locked the door.  
"So what did my cousin do now?"  
"More like what I think happened to her."  
"What do you mean by happened to her?"  
"Do you remember the night of our talk?"  
"Of course, what about it?"  
"After you left I went to talk to Julia. We worked everything out, but she had an nightmare. She kept begging for someone to stop. When she woke up, she clung to me like she was afraid I was going to vanish. I tried to get her to talk about it. She kept saying she couldn't, she was so scared she was trembling. When I tried to ask again she ran to the bathroom growing ill."

Jason sighed running a hand over his head. "I know this may add to you crazy theory, but when she was done she claimed it must've been something she ate. I told her maybe it was because she was upset. When she asked upset about what? I said the nightmare, she looked at me like she had no clue what I was talking about. I asked her the last thing she remember. She told me getting into bed to sleep. She had no memory of the nightmare or waking up scared."

Jason paused and looking back at Punk. "What can you tell me about the hospital she was in?"  
"Not much except for that it burned down. She was released after the incident."  
"If they released her, why do you think she should go back?"  
"She wasn't due out for another six months. I know she is still doing 'that' behavior. That just proves she's still sick."  
Jason slowly shakes his head. "You just don't understand."  
"And you think you do?"  
"More than you realize."  
"What makes you think you know her so well?"  
"Because we are two sides of the same coin."  
"Excuse me?"  
Jason slowly shakes his head. "I can't explain it in a way you would understand. Since you are extended family to her I doubt you know much of what happened in there. Even if you did I don't know if you would tell me...I know I haven't known her long…but please, if you can some how find out if anything improper was done."  
"She was treated fine."

"You sure?"  
"Yeah." Punk almost snapped. "I kept tabs on her…praying she was getting the help she needed. I was assured it was a slow process but it would work in time."  
"What process?"  
"I don't know anything bout medical stuff."  
"Punk if I am right & her nightmare was a suppressed memory…" Jason shook his head looking down. "They did something bad to her in there man & you better be glad she wasn't sent back in."  
"How the hell you know?"  
"Just a feeling. She doesn't seem to remember a good bit herself. I know what I heard though. "  
"I don't know Jason. She was there six months, a good part of the time she was roomed be herself for the safety of the other patients."  
"FOR PETE SAKE!" Jason yelled closing his eyes. "She is not a damned psychopath."  
"She nearly killed a guy."  
"A mistake…"

Punk shakes his head looking at Jason. "She told you why?"  
"Yes he flinched."  
"No…she tell you why she was trying to cut him…she told you yet what she does?"  
Jason gave a faint smirk. He then tilted his head a little moving the collar of his shirt showing the faintly red skin & scab of the cut. "You tell me." He told Punk matter of fact.

Punk looked almost sick shaking his head slowly. "Yo-you let her…how…why?" His sick feeling turning to rage. "You only going to make her worse…You are only going to add to her illness. You are encouraging her instead of helping it stop! You're just as bad as she is."  
Jason smiled fixing his shirt. "As I said two sides of the same coin. She gains something from it…I gain something by giving it to her."  
"You both need help."  
"No…there are more like us then you realize. You only found out about her because of a mistake…an untrained mistake. She learned after it, leave her alone. If…& big IF there if she ever hurts me I know she didn't mean to…she isn't crazy, looking to hurt me or anyone else. There is something wrong with her & I plan on finding out what. Now you don't want to know what happened fine. Can you at least help me by pointing me in the direction of the place?"

"I told you it burned down over a year ago."  
"A name, location…any information."  
"Fine…fine…God to get you out of my sight." Punk spoke in disgust walking to his bag removing a pen & a note pad. He scribbled information ripping the sheet off handing it to Jason. "There!"  
"Thanks….um…if I fi-find anything?"  
Punk sighed his voice lowered. "If you are right & she was mistreated…yeah I want to know."  
Jason nodded leaving the room. The door closing Punk lowered to the bench looking down._ 'Was I lied to? Should I call him? They take a vow don't they?'_ Punk kept looking at his bag a light bite of his lip ring still debating._ 'It's not some random guy. He seems to know what he is getting into with her. What if she really does hurt him bad though? I can't just sit by & allow it…can I?'_

**_(Meanwhile in Chicago)_**

Julia was in her studio apartment trying not to feel nervous as she started a load of wash. She was just heading for the couch when the buzzer for her door went off. She walked over checking the peep hole. A faint sigh yet smile as she opened it.  
"Hey Lana hun." Julia moved to let the blond enter past her. Lana looked to be in her early 30's. She was dressed in pink shorts & a white tank top with sneakers. She had her hair braided down her back finished off with a pink hair tie. Julia shut the door turning to face her. "I'm glad you were free today I am only in town a couple days." She tried not to sound hurried or worried, but her friend still picked up on it.  
"Yeah I'm free unless I get called for an emergency. What's wrong…or is it just that it has been a while since you had a taste?" Lana turned to face her a soft smile.

"No…that is partly why I called you." Julia walked back her moving for the couch. "It has only been a couple weeks. I'm good…"  
"So you are finding people at clubs?"  
"Um…no…I actually found a steady…they want it to be just the two of us though."  
Lana lightly chuckled as she walked over taking a seat by Julia. "You worried I was going to upset that the arrangement between us was going to be broken in that manner?"  
"Maybe a little."  
"Jules it's not like I was or am in love with you. I did it because I knew it helped you…it was the only pleasure you would allow yourself in how long?"

Julia blushed rubbing the back of her neck. "Well that has changed too."  
"HOT DAMN HUN!" Lana chuckled. "OK Hold on…found someone willing to be a steady donor…and someone to physically rock your world…same guy? Why am I asking it has to be right, because of you need to taste during it?"  
"Yes…it's the same guy."  
"Star or staff?"  
Julia blushes "Star, I can hardly believe it myself."  
"OK how? How did you bring yourself to approach one of your co-workers with this…request."  
"You will think it silly, but it was a chance of fate I swear. Let me show you something & you may understand more."

Julia got up from the couch making her way around the curtains she used to separate her bed area from the rest of the room. "Come on over." She had a strongbox sitting on bed opening it when Lana reached her. She unlocked it opening it removing Jason's medallion. She held it in her hand showing it to Lana.

"No way Jules…is that…is that what I think it is?"  
"Depends…Be honest when I saw it I didn't know."  
"Well I only remember seeing it in a few stock photos of them. Which of the three does it belong to?"  
"Christian." Julia smiled lightly wrapping the cord again placing it back in the box before putting it away.  
"A Sang donor?"  
"It was his character. Edge & he were donors to Gangrel. Someone left me an address of a club my first night there. I wasn't sure why, but once inside passing their tests…he approached me."  
"Maybe somehow he knew & left it for you?"  
"I doubt it…he wore a mask & at first neither of us knew the other worked for Titan."  
"Damn Jules you hit the jackpot if that the case…so you two have…"

"Yes & yes…I have done light feeds from him…ok maybe more then light a couple of the times…and yes once was during sex."  
"Careful on that front I take it?"  
"Yes both with the play & protection wise. I already have an appointment to see my dr. so I can get back on protection."  
"Smart just in case you get wrapped in the moment."  
"Exactly." Julia sighed sitting on the bed "Um Lana?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"My headaches returned a couple weeks ago…bad…when, whenever th-that place came up."

Lana moved lowering to a knee in front of Julia. "What brought that up in your life again?"  
"Phillip."  
"What about him?"  
"He confronted J…Christian about me."  
"I know his real name Jules. You feel more comfortable calling him Jason go ahead."  
"Well he asked if he knew what he was getting into with me…did I tell him about my…my…my ex." She sighed then a low growl. "The asshole actually told Jay I should still be sent away…that I never should have gotten out." Her hands clenching "I thought he loved me…I thought he understood I didn't mean to place Nate in the hospital…it was a mistake… to think he feel…" Julia cringed doubling over her chest feeling tight, she was trying to get her breath. Her head started pounding.

"OK Jules try to lay back, think you can do that for me?" Lana slowly stood up placing a hand on Julia's shoulder easing her backwards on the bed till she was on her back her legs dangling over the side. "Now close your eyes & try to relax, just let your mind drift." Julia did as instructed her chest still heaving. "You'll be fine." Julia moved to sit near Julia's head looking at the younger woman. She lightly placed the back of her fingers near Julia's head a moment till the girl slowly relaxed. "That's it Jules. Don't let him get you worked up." Lana moved her fingers away seeing Julia's eyes begin to open. A puzzled look on her face. "What is it?"

"I want to ask you something…be honest with me…if I am wrong I apologize now, if I am right I am not sure how I may react."  
"Um...ok shoot."  
"Did…did you just draw from me?"  
"Yes…"  
"You have done it before during my panic spells haven't you?"  
"Yes…only to help."  
"Please ask if you try it again…just as a courtesy."  
"Of course…I am sorry. I am just use to using it as a healing touch with my patients."  
"Thanks." She slowly sat up. I guess that is what Jay meant when he said some Psis you don't even know when they are doing it…or there is a feeling of calm with it."

"Why were you two talking about Psis?"  
Julia shook her head. "There is one on the company…I think they are the ones that left me that address my first night. They….for lack of a word in my opinion, they attacked me one night."  
"A mental attack?"  
"Yes."  
"That is not good in any case, sorry to say more so in yours with your already faulty memory. Who? No the one portrayed as a Sang?"  
"No…his girlfriend & he is a Sang."  
"The mystic is a Psi?"  
"Yes…the odd thing is I don't know if she meant it as an attack…but she also didn't understand the word no."  
"Then no matter her intentions once the word no passed your lips it was an attack. Want to tell me about it?"  
"It's embarrassing."  
"You know I won't tell Julia. Come on how many people can say they have your own private psychologist that makes house calls."

Julia lightly chuckles but then lays back again telling her everything Ariel did to her. Lana just quietly listens. Only after she was sure Julia was done did she speak. "Even if she was coming on to you…you are right to stir that kind of feelings in someone would be considered an attack. Sorry to say this…and by modern medical no way to prove it. Since you did not consent to it Jules she more or less mentally raped you."  
A chill ran down Julia's spin at that thought. "Anyway to block her?"  
"Not easily, depends how strong she is. She said you were strong to...I wonder…"

"What? What do you wonder?" Before Lana could answer he phone went off answering it.  
"Dr. Croff here….yes….yes…ok be right there." She hung up the phone with a sigh. "Sorry duty calls…glad I have a suit in the care for these cases." She stood heading for the door pausing briefly. "I'll stop back if I can before you leave ok?"  
"Yeah. Just before you leave.."  
"Oh…some people can be both…" With that Lana rushed out the room leaving Julia alone with her thoughts.  
_'Both? What she mean both….no she couldn't mean…Sang & Psi?'_ Julia got up locking her door & switched the wash before trying to lay down to rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

The next day Julia went for her Doctor's visits. Sitting in the waiting room she was trying to keep her nerves in check when she finally got call to go in. She felt more nervous once in the small room. The smell or something was making her skin crawl. Her eyes drifting over different things in the room.  
"Ms. Brooks?"  
"Yes?" Her head moved to the door seeing a young woman around her age in a lab coat & a note pad.  
"Hi I'm Dr. Rebecca Jordan, I am doing rotations with Dr. Talsa. Do you mind if I get some information & join the him for your examination?"  
"Not at all." She didn't know why the fact of someone else in the room, more so a woman made her feel better.

"Good." She Rebecca smiled shutting the door sitting with Julia's chart. "Hmmm Ok looks like we have information from other Drs. Here, but you have not been in to see us in almost two years."  
"Sounds about right."  
"Hmmm Ok well that explains some of it. So what the reason for your visit today?"  
"Well one is I wanted to talk to him about placing me back on birth control. I wasn't on it for quite a while, I am sure you saw part of the reason. Then since I was not active I didn't see the need to go back sooner. I also want to talk about these headaches I been getting the last few weeks."

"OK Anything else?"  
"No, besides them I feel pretty good I think."  
"Good, you really know you should come in more regularly so base line results can be taking, also check any underline that may be there."  
"I'll try to remember that."  
A knock on the door & it opens to show Dr. Talsa who is a man standing about 6'2 with short dirty blond hair, but you can see where it is starting to grey. He is in his early 50's with a warm smile.  
"Hello Julia dear."  
"Hey Doc."  
"Dr. Jordon if you don't mind." He takes the chart looking it over. "OK OK…Well lets see here." He sets the chart down as he begins the standard exam of taking her temperature, blood pressure. He then pauses. "Your pressure is a little high. Depending on how long you have had that for that may contribute to the headaches." Julia closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

"Julia open your eyes for me please…just relax." She slowly does seeing the light shined in one then the other. Her heart beginning to race. Her respiration picking up. "Julia, it's ok…" He places everything down stepping back. "Julia, can you focus on Dr. Jordon?" Julia slowly & dryly gulped moving her head.

"Julia tell me how you are feeling." Rebecca asked.  
"Not sure, skin crawling, shaky, li-little di-disoriented, wa-want to le-leave, scared…"  
"Wh-what's making to scared?"  
"No-not sure…di-didn't li-like."  
"It's ok."  
"NO…NO it's not!" Julia cringed moving her hand to the left side of her head.  
"Is it something about Dr. Talsa?"  
"Do-don't kn-know…don't know…"  
"OK have you had these before, these panic spells?"  
"Ye-yes bo-boyfriend said ni-night of a bad hea-headache."  
"Your don't remember it though?"  
"No." Julia didn't really notice that Dr. Talsa was leaning over whispering to Rebecca instructing her.  
"OK it sounds like panic attacks. Has something happened over the last couple years to make you scared of doctors, hospitals, males…any of those?"

"Th-that place… hated it there, cursed place."  
"The one in your records."  
"Yes, glad to see it gone."  
"Why did you hate it besides you not being allowed to leave?"  
"They…they…" Julia cringed doubling over her eyes closing from the pain rubbing her head again. "Ca-can't remember…hurts…"  
"Julia it may be wise to maybe get checked out by a neurologist to make sure there is nothing physically wrong with your head. It is also advised you get a proper genealogical exam & have them proscribe your new birth control treatment. Once one is determined we will be more then happy to refill it for you. When you leave we will have the nurses give you the referrals also the name of a couple female Drs. It seems you are calmer with them."

"OK thank you…I am….I am sorry Dr. Talsa."  
"It is alright Julia I will just be glad once we know the cause of your reaction. You have known me how long now?"  
"About 15 years sir."  
"And this is the first time you ever reacted like this. I will have your records shifted to Dr. Fellon's care until we know for sure what is going on ok?"  
"Yes sir." He left the room while Rebecca finished writing a few things before walking Julia out & heading for the checkout. Getting the required information she headed out taking her time reaching her apartment.

Stepping inside she sighs. She then picked up her phone, she made a call she wasn't looking forward to, but hoped it may go better then normal. "Hello Shay?…It's Julia…yes that Julia…please don't be like that…Shay I need to make some Dr. appointments…Yes I can make my own appointments…I am calling because I want to know if you will go with me…I don't know yet because I haven't done it yet. I doubt I can get an opening in the next 2 days so I guess it will need to be when I am set off the road again which is two weeks…Phil never told you?…Typical, I'm working where he is…yeah you sound fucking thrilled to…yeah bet you sorry…so fucking sorry when I didn't even get find from you when you were free! So fucking sorry you didn't even bother to ask what the fuck is wrong GEE FUCKIN THANKS CUS!" Julia hangs up tossing the phone next to her, her head falling back on the couch.

Her phone rang & she picked it up. "What you want Shay?…Opps Sorry Jay…She is one of Punk's sisters…I just had a big blow up with her because I called to, um, well don't worry to what…." She sighed "OK I called because I wanted her help by going with me to a few Drs. appointments I haven't made yet…I just came from them…they want me to see a GYN to have them check me over since it has been a while, I also got the headache while there & panic attack when he started to examine me. Because of that & the memory issues that want me to see a neurologist. I just don't want to go alone & I wouldn't feel right asking my friend Lana….Well she is a Dr. herself so her free time is limited, even when she has it she is on call. So trying to schedule something wouldn't be easy…I don't know about that…Well that is part of it…well I am scared they may find something…Yo-you wouldn't care?…yo-you sure?…OK Jay when are you off….OK…yeah…OK I'll see what I can schedule…." She chuckled lightly with a smile. "Love you to Jay." She hangs up feeling nervous but not a panic attack nervous. She couldn't believe she agreed to have Jason there for her appointments.

A knock on her door shook her from her thoughts she got up heading towards it. She looked through the peephole before opening it. "Wow Lana did you somehow squeeze two days in a row off?"  
"Well you told me in advance you had off. Can I come in?"  
"Of course." She moved letting Lana in the was in like casual business attire.  
"So how your appointment go?"  
"Not well…when my normal Dr. started the basic exam I started to have another panic attack. He wants me to see a GYN before putting me on any kind birth control."  
"Makes sense because there are so many different types now a days. Depending on hormone levels & the shape of different things it may give you different options."  
"Yeah I guess…but when he found out about the headaches & memory lapses, he suggests I go see a neurologist….that scares me."  
"You have appointments yet?"  
"No I was going to call today & pray I can get in as soon as a couple weeks when my next few days are off."

"If you want let me know & I'll see if I can work something."  
"You don't really need to do that…this sounds weird…Jason has off the same time & already offered to take me…now the neurologist I don't mind. I am still trying to think of how I feel about the GYN." She blushes a little.  
"Put it this way…has he seen you naked?"  
"Well yeah."  
"You guys have had sex?"  
"Yeah."  
"Has he…hmm…"  
"No…"  
"How you know what I was going to ask?"  
"You were going to ask has he gone…down there. Weren't you?"  
"Actually yes. OK even without that…talk to him, see if he would be comfortable seeing someone checking that area. If so then most Drs. will let him sit up by your head just to hold your hand & talk to you."  
"I guess so."

"Well enough of that…about what we talked about yesterday."  
Julia turned walking back to the couch sitting down. "What about it…did I hear you right? Some people can be Sang & Psi?"  
"Yes…it is a matter of control. Do you want me to try to teach you?"  
"I don' know if I would use it even if I can…Jay said he actually prefers Sang feeds."  
"Well think of it this way…it may give you an outlet without needing the blood. You won't need to pick one over the other. Also if you have the capability to tap into it then you can also use it to block another attack."  
"How? I would be more interested in that."  
"Well it will only block if you are stronger then the one doing it. That will mean practice. I am willing to work with you when we can meet up. I am sure I can ask Rachel & Mary as well once I know you have the potential & explain to them what is going on."  
"OK…question are most Psi females?"  
"I don't think the sex of there person matters."  
"Oh…just all I know seem to be."

"I wish I had a clear answer. May I?" She motions next to Julia who nods & she moves to sit next to her. Just remember I am not trying to hurt you, but thing may feel weird why we are working… ok?"  
Julia sighs. "OK"  
Lana turn some to face Julia. "Ok close your eyes & relax." She watched as Julia closed her eyes take a few deep breaths. "Now if you can't do what I ask right away that is ok. We are not even sure if you can at all."  
"OK."  
"Without opening you're your eyes I want you to focus on me. Not my physical body, but the energy in it, more so the energy the radiates from me. Don't push yourself, take as much time as you need till you think you may feel it."

It was close to ten minutes before Julia slowly nodded her head. "OK good, now stay focused on that feeling. I am going to move keep your eyes closed, give me a few moments & tell me where you think I am." Lana slowly stands moving far away & around the back of the couch stopping behind Julia's left shoulder. Julia took a slow breath relaxing.  
"To my left or behind…"  
"Both could be correct Jules…good. So you can feel auras near you at least." Lana walks back around to sit again. "Now try to focus on the energy around yourself."  
"Ok."  
"You feel it almost like a bubble it separates you from anything else that has it's own bubble."  
"I think so."  
"OK…see if you can focus on both our bubbles at the same time." She watched Julia's face tensing up. "Just try to relax, don't rush it." She sees Julia relax & slowly nod. "I am going to take your hand & carefully draw from you. Focus on what happens with the bubbles of energy when I do."  
"OK."

Lana lightly takes Julia's hand keeping her palm open with her hand resting on top so she would be free to move it anytime. Julia shivers a moment feeling how the two fields begin to meld together at the point the hands touch. Her own field gets faintly wavy but then it stops as the two fields separate. "You ok? Wasn't too much was it?"  
"I think I'm ok."  
"Good now keep your hand where it is…" Lana takes a deep breath "I now want you to focus still on both our bubbles. Then see the thin line that separates them. Focus on that line vanishing, allowing the two bubbles to join. Then allow yourself to feel some of the energy from my bubble feeding into yours. Just be careful…"  
"Ok…Re-ready.."  
"Go ahead Jules." Lana tries to steady herself. "Sl-slowly…ma-make it more like a slow trickle of water…sl-slow…" Lana couldn't take more pulling her hand away falling back again the couch.

Julia's eyes quickly opened. "Lana? I'm…I'm…Please…"  
"Shh It's ok...I knew the ri-risk…just some water please."  
Julia nodded quickly standing up getting her a glass brining it back. "Here…you sure you be ok?"  
"Yeah…just a little light headed. It will pass. You will need more training to control for fast you draw. Also learn what it is your are tapping into."  
"What you mean?"  
"There is different energies in a person. Some good some bad. Also learning to alter energy like Ariel did to you. Um…mind if I try something else with you?"

"What?"  
"A exercise in visualization."  
"What is that?"  
"The result may be a little embarrassing…I'll leave it to you. Being able to tap into the body's energy of others also means yourself."  
"What you mean?"  
"Hmmm Ok you know how you feel you need the taste, smell & the sight of blood at times to….um…get you off?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well buried in your mind is all those triggers already. Think of if you can focus on those memories to bring the same results." She saw Julia blushing. "Yes you already see the possibilities." Just the Lana's phone rings. "Damn." She answered it. "Dr. Croff here…yes…yes…I can be in 15.…ok…yes…" She hangs up sighing "Sorry duty again. If you want to try it since you have the extra energy go ahead…just be careful ok."  
"I'll think about it." Lana nods before heading out. Julia locks up moving to her bed stretching out her mind thinking over the suggestion Lana gave her. Could just her memories & this new awareness really get her over her 'need'?

**(OK So what you guys think? Will she be able to use this new trait to stop Ariel from messing with her again?What may or may not be found at her two appointments? Be honest this story changed some from the original. I never planned on it getting this detailed with additional problems for or with Julia? After Ch. 4 I was maybe 3-4 chapters with then dealing with Adam, Punk & Thorn/Ariel...it morphed past that are you enjoying that? With these changes I have no clue how long this will go on.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Julia got up & took a nice long shower washing out her hair while still thinking over Lana's suggestion. Could it really be that easy? It almost sounds like how she tried with the copper ball she used to wear in her tongue piercing. Using the copper of the ball to mimic the coppery taste of the blood. It never worked though. It was a nice substitute to just give her a taste of something, but it didn't mimic the blood enough.

Could her mind really be capable enough to fool itself into feeling the sensation it gives her? Well she could try it now…but did she want to be alone when she did…or call Jason to share? What if it didn't work though…hey a lot of people touch themselves in the shower. If it works cool…she can tell Jason later. At least this way he won't be disappointed in her if it fails.

Her body tingled a little thinking of Jason sitting or laying down on the other end of the phone while she worked to get herself off without the need to cut herself to see the flow of blood. She whimpered lightly as she placed on hand on the wall bracing herself. _'Oh god yeah…'_ She trialed her hand over her body. She ran it over her chest lightly rubbing each nipple with a faint moan at the sensitivity._ 'Yeah imagine if Jay was standing just outside watching this.'_ She gasped licking her lips. Closing her eyes, she could almost hear his voice. She slowly tweaked one nipple a sigh from her lips hearing him in her head telling her how hot she was. A shutter through her body almost feeling unseen hands ghost over her body & down her sides.

_'That's it baby….That's it.' _His voice played in her mind, but oddly felt as if her ears heard him.  
"Oh god Jay." She breathlessly whispered even if she knew in reality he was not there. The tingles in her body she started to squeeze her thighs together when she heard that smooth soft tone._ 'No babe…spread them for me you know you want to.'_ She gave a faint shutter almost feeling the same ghost like hands trail from her sides to down her legs silently wishing them to part for her. Her hand moved from her chest down her body brushing over her mound. She lifted a leg on the side of the tub bending slightly allowing her hand to delve even lower brushing her folds. _'That's it Lil stick that butt out so I can see you.'_  
"Fuck so hot." She moaned.  
_'I know Lil…I know…'_ She could picture Jason moving around her small bathroom so he was now perched at the foot of the tub enclosure crouched down to look at her hand snaking it's way between her legs.

_'That my girl Lil let me see you part your lips…let me see how you can make yourself feel good.'_  
"God Jay…fuck…" Her body growing warmer as she used her fingers to begin teasing her clit resting her head on her forearm on the wall. She whimpered & moaned driving her self crazy with desire, a small part of her mind trying to keep the doubt out of her mind that she would work herself up & not get off. "Jay…Jay…" Her knees wanted to buckle under her.  
_'Back on the wall babe I want to see how flushed you face is…free you other hand to taste what you need Lil…come on babe finish your show for me.'_

She panted with a faint nod. She worked to turn to the side so her back rested on the cold tile. The water still pelting softly on her body the now felt like it was on fire & the water only added to the flames. "Fuck Jay…"  
_'Put out your hand babe…come on…'_  
"So clo-close…" She placed her free hand in front of her, a faint lick of her lips in her mind almost picturing Jay there lightly cutting her fingertip. The light pressure, the light sting. "OOooooo…." Bringing her hand back towards her she placed the finger to her lips a shutter through her almost picturing the copper taste as it would of passed her lips. She moaned her legs wanting to buckle as she lightly sucked on her finger. Her breath growing more ragged.

_'Yes Lil babe…yes…cum for my baby, let be see you.'_ As she sucked on her finger she could actually feel the warmth travel down her throat & down her body reaching her core till her hand between her legs stilled as her body went into tiny convulsions. Her head went back as she nearly screamed her orgasm, her legs no longer supporting her as she crumbled to the floor of the tub. _'That my baby….that's my Lil…'_ Her body trembled feeling the flood of sexual energy though her senses. She was panting trying to calm her racing heart._ 'That's it Lil ride it out for me babe…ride it out.'_

Slowly her breathing slowed feeling able to move her muscles again. She felt wiped, but slowly she felt alone. The Jason in her head fading leaving her on the cold tub floor. She moved to stand washing herself before stepping out. She started to dry herself please it worked, but didn't know if she could handle the cold after fact of being alone. As she dried she glanced at the finger she pictured Jason cutting, of course nothing was there. She shook her head at how real if felt to her. She made her way to her bed area changing into a tank top & shorts before laying back on her bed a soft sigh from her lips. She wondered if she should tell Jason or surprise him. She grabbed her phone texting Lana._ *It Worked!*_ She then set the phone aside as she got up moving to the small kitchen area to figure what she could make to eat cause now she felt famished.

She just opted for something to toss in the microwave. As it was heating she head her phone figuring it was Lana she ran over grabbing it. "Hey girl….opps hey Jay…not much just heating something for dinner…what else would I be up to?…" She felt herself blush. "Wh-what you mean bad gi-girl?…How the, um….Well, shit. I wanted to call but….um, yeah I did…well know it's not that. Jason, I didn't need something…I don't need to have the actual blood Jay…I'm not kidding, I had to pretend I still had it…may be a little embarrassing but just wondering what would you do if you ever walked in on me in the bathroom & saw I was playing with myself?…"

She felt herself blushing again. "I could actually picture you in my head encouraging me. Telling me how hot I looked as my body moved rubbing myself into a frenzy your eyes watching my body." Her breath a little quickened shaking her head. "Ma-maybe a little…Not that I want to right now…I just did not that long ago. I was debating calling you tonight & tell you or surprise you with it when I got back on the road…Well when it felt my body couldn't take much more I heard quote you telling me to put out the hand I was not touching with & almost felt as a small cut was placed on it. I then sucked on the finger as I finished…yeah really finished Jay, my legs even gave way…Yeah I know…" She heard the microwave go off & she headed over opening it. "Well I am set to fly out in the afternoon so I'll see you tomorrow night I guess…see you then Jay…night." She hung up the phone as she went to sit to eat. She shifted lightly in her seat still feeling a few twinges through her body. "Great now I just need to learn how to shut it back off." She lightly chuckled to herself.

Jay smirked to himself after getting off the phone with Julia. "That a girl…god it will feel god to feel you again & really experience what you envisioned." A knock on his door he got up to answer it. "Hey bro."  
"Hey, so we still going to grab a bite?"  
"Yeah Adam, just making a phone call."  
"Oh…where?"  
"None of your business, but if you must know my girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Yes girlfriend."  
"No way man…come on…"

"Honestly Adam."  
"Truly & honest."  
"Cool…Um…man…please don't tell me…"  
"Then don't ask."  
"FUCK MAN!" Adam gritted his teeth. "When you going to get the hell off that kick?"  
"It's not a kick, it's not a phase, it's what I do."  
"You gonna end up in a hospital or dead one of these days."  
"She's real careful Adam."  
"It doesn't matter, it's dangerous. Got I felt so free when I got away from it."  
"That was you…I feel free in a way when I do it."

"How long you two been together?"  
"Since June."  
"Two months…TWO FUCKING Months man…have you guys actually done that?"  
"Yeah…met her at one of the clubs."  
"Fucking hell you still sneak to those in the dumb ass mask?"  
"It was not dumb & I haven't since I met her."  
"She knows who you are?"  
"Yeah…would it make you feel better if I told you she is a WWE Diva?"  
"WHOA HOLD IT!" Adam takes a deep breath. "We have a Sang in our company…more specifically a female Sang?"  
"Yeah." Jay offered a light smile thinking of Julia a brief thought of how she must of looked in her shower.

Adam waves his hand in front of his face. "Hu? What?"  
"You spaced on my there man…I said who? Only one that I can think of is either Ariel or well never mind pretty sure Victoria isn't even if she is a little wack at times."  
"No…Lilith."  
"Mahoney's Valet?"  
"Yep."  
"She's a bit young for you isn't she?"  
"Who cares about ages man, we just click."  
"What just cause she is a Sang?"  
"No I can't explain it, we just are."  
"Just be careful man ok?"  
"Always…she is careful herself about it when we do."

"What's her method?"  
"Depends. If it is only a few drops disposable lancets…if we are doing something to require more it is a sealed hobby/surgical blade. Just the blade itself so it actually gives her more control."  
"So she doesn't draw?"  
"No…she feeds from the cut."  
"Just watch infections."  
"They get cleaned afterwards & I watch them."  
"Don't get too wrapped please bro I don't want to get bad news over this."  
"In our time together we have only done the 'bigger' feeds a few times. Most of it is the lancet pricks."

"I may not be happy about it, but if you are Jay…I'm happy for you, just watch it."  
"I am."  
"OK Now lets go grab a bite & maybe a couple brews."  
"Sounds good man." Jason goes grabbing his wallet & keys before heading out with Adam glad he doesn't need to still hide from him.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Julia woke up the next morning & quickly handled booking her appointments. She made sure everything was packed she would need for the next two weeks including a couple of nicer outfits. She was dressed in black shorts & a deep red cap sleeve top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Once she was happy with everything she headed out for the airport for her flight to up state New York. Reaching the airport she checked in two bags keeping a small carry on with her. Moving to the waiting area she pulled out a book beginning to read.

It was almost another hour before they called her flight. She got in line waiting for the boarding to begin. Once she was on board in her seat she pulled out her phone. Bringing up Jason's information she just sent a quick text._ *On plane taking off soon, you coming to get me or cab? Will read on land. Love You Lil.*_ She shut her phone off placing it in her bag before sliding it in her overhead. She pulled her book out again beginning to read during take off.

Jason was getting back from a lunch meeting when he received the text from Julia._ *I'll be in loading babe, can't wait. J*_ He just chilled with some TV till it was time to go met her. Grabbing his keys he headed out. A few times he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel from nerves. Whenever he would catch himself he shook his head wondering why he was nervous. _'Come on man, she was only off the road a few days. Not like it has been years & you finding your long lost love.'_

Maybe a few reasons he realized, first he worried about her Drs. appointments she has in a few weeks. Now also her no longer need for blood, how will that affect them. He didn't want to think her so shallow. _'What if she wanted someone better looking or younger? Yeah granted I'm not a bad guy, but what if she wants something biggest, strongest, or sexier? With her new freedom, will she really want to stay with me?'_

_'Stop it man. She loves you, you are more then just a donor to her. You are her boyfriend. You are a good catch. She told you the first night she was pleased it was you so stop the fuck worrying already.'_ He nodded as he pulled into the lot & headed inside to receiving. He took a seat of course a few people recognized him so he signed a few autographs while watching the board for any flights coming in from Chicago since he never found out her flight number.

Julia when she got off the plane checked her phone smiling when she got Jay's message. She headed for baggage claim waiting for her bags. Jay spotted her almost right away it was a little hard at times to miss that two tone hair. He got up walking over to her while she was still waiting for her bags.  
"Hey babe need a lift somewhere?" Jay said to her in a slightly different voice coming across a little creepy.  
"No I'm good." She replied in a dead pan tone.  
"Aww you have a car or something."  
"Not that it matters, but I have a boyfriend coming to get me."

She bent to check a bag she thought was hers & Jason couldn't help himself but pat her ass. "He is one lucky guy."  
She jumped just slightly. "Yes…yes he is…now you better move it or you may regret it." She spoke standing back up.  
"And why is that sweet cheeks." He emphasized the 'cheeks' part by patting her ass again.  
"He's a wrestler & I am sure he would rip who ever you are apart."  
"Yeah I just bet." She went to grab a bag as it passes pretty sure this time it was one of hers he tried to get grabby again with her again but his hand dipped lower then she cared for in public. She quickly stood up with the bag. She turned looking at him a faint glare. Jason quickly threw his hands up.

"You ok Lil?"  
She slowly turned. Keeping her voice low. "In the car." she then focused back looking for her other bag grabbing it as it passed double checking the tags. She then extended the handles attaching the carry on before looking at Jay. He sighed as he lead her out to the car & she loaded her bags up.  
Once inside he sighed again. "What's wrong?"  
"Well be glad I knew it was you…but the ass grabs in public…remember we both have images to worry about. I don't know if you realize how far that last grab was."  
"Not really."  
"Just try to be more mindful. If you must admire my ass by grabbing it…try to stay to the upper half. That last one was practically between the legs."

Jay blushed a little, he truly didn't realize how his hand landed & could see that being more then inappropriate in public. "OK Jules I'm sorry…I didn't know I was just playing."  
"I know & I sort of enjoyed it. I just can't afford either of us to get arrested for who knows what."  
"OK." Jason started the car heading back for the hotel. He told her about Adam already knowing about them.

Reaching the hotel Jason helps her with her bags heading inside. As they reached the elevator.  
"Lilith!" Yelled Heyman from where ever he popped up from. She turned looking at him.  
"Yes Mr. Heyman?"  
"Wondering if I may have a moment of your time."  
"When sir?"  
"Now if you're free."  
She looked at Jason. He leaned over kissing her cheek then whispered the room number. She then looked back at Heyman. "I guess I am free now."  
"Great great…" He smiled that made her skin crawl. They stepped on with Jason but going to a higher floor.

Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek again before stepping off on his floor. "So you & Christian?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good guy I been told."  
"He has done good by me."  
"Hey relax ok."  
She nodded as they reached his floor & she followed him down the hall. Swiping his key he lets her enter first in to the suite. "I just landed Mr. Heyman so I am a little tired. Ming I ask what you need?"  
"Just wondering if you own any bikinis."  
"Excuse me?" She turned her head looking at him.  
"I want you to take part in some of the bikini contests we will be doing. I wanted to know if you own some already, or would we need to get some either made or bought for you."  
"I have one with me."  
"Great, I don't think I need to ask if it fits your persona since that is basically you."  
_'Great if valet wasn't bad enough now I am eye candy. When am I going to beat someone's ass?'_ "Of course sir…when is the first one?"  
"The house show tomorrow night. Torrie is coming from Raw & Ashley from Smack Down, I want you & Kelly to put on good show for us ECW guys."  
"Sure thing boss. How many times we doing this?"  
"A few house shows & one televised."  
"Let me guess at some point there will be at least one fight?" She tries not to sound hopeful.  
"Yes there is a few times that Knox shows up to stop Kelly from exposing herself. That will leave an opening at some point for the three of you left in the ring."

"No problem sir…anything else?"  
"No go relax, make sure you suit is in good shape & all. See you around."  
Julia nods leaving the suite feeling better one she was out of the room. Reaching Jason's room she knocks. He opens the door smiles, but then fades seeing the look on her face. "What's wrong?" She walks past him with a sigh.  
"He wants me in a few bikini contests…God give me a break we know they are rigged, what is the point beside to make men drool."

"Lil babe it will be fine…Just remember one thing."  
"What's that?" She sighs when he places his hands on her hips before sliding them around her waist.  
"I'll be one of the ones drooling." He whisper in her ear before kissing her neck. She moans softly as she leans against him. Lightly rubbing against his body as he continues to kiss & lightly suck on her neck careful not to bruise her. "Damn babe you so hot." He turned her kissing her. She moaned against his lips before he picked her up moving her to the bed. He loomed his body over hers before kissing her again. "You know what I would like Lil?"

"What?" She was already feeling flush.  
"To pet & lick you, feel you wiggleing & moaning my name till you can't take anymore…" He leaned now nipping her collarbone near her neck. "I know how wet you can get…I still remember our first night." He nipped her ear. "I would love nothing more right now then to taste that nectar of yours." Julia moaned a lick of her lips. "Pl-please let me gr-grab something…just in case…"  
"OK Babe…" Jason moved off of her. "I hope you plan on trying without."  
"I am…ju-just in case." She gets up moving to her carry one removing one of the lancets. She then walks back towards Jason.  
"One moment Lil." Jason goes to the bathroom coming back with one of the towels removes the blanket & sets it down. Julia slowly blushes. "Hey I don't mind so relax." He moves closer to her wrapping his arms around her & begins kissing her again. His hands trial down her back hooking into the waist of her shorts. Sliding more into them she whimpers with need as he rubs her bare ass. He then slides them along with her underwear down till they fall to her ankles. He moves one hand between them allowing him to pet her. She breaks the kiss a faint pant.

"Damn Jay…" she wraps her arms around him her breath heavy as he slipped a few fingers past her folds.  
"Better then what your mind gave you."  
"Yo-you only watched…ma-may of touched my hi-hips…mmmmm…bu-but di-din't tou-touch th-there…" She moaned as his fingers brushed her clit. "Damn Jay…I al-also kn-know you wo-won't va-vanish…mmmmm" she licked her lips.  
"Your so damp for me already babe." She just lightly nodded against his shoulder. Jason stopped just a moment pulling away helping her remove her top. He reached removing her bra. He guided her to the bed laying back.

"Your ring name fits you Lil…you are so hot."  
Jason removed her shoes as they were the only thing left on her besides her jewelry. He then removed his shirt before running his hands up her legs getting her to shutter. He gently pulled her knees up & apart. "Anything this tempting has to be sinful." He then climbed up on the bed himself laying near the bottom he used one hand to spread her lips he kissed the top of her mound just above the clit. The feeling getting a moan from her.  
"Oh Jay…."  
"Go ahead Lil…let me hear your voice, feel & see you trembling…" He took his tongue flicking it over the small nub before gliding it between the open folds. "Let me taste every bit of you…" He slowly bathed the area getting whimpering moans from Julia. Her body slowly tried to twist from him.

"God Jay….pl…please…oh yes…." She moaned as he focused his tongue on her clit slipping a couple fingers into her sliding them in & out. Her back arching as her heart raced more. He curved the fingers as he pumped them in & out of her. "Oh god, oh god….Ja…Jay…."  
"I know Lil…I want you to… come on babe cum for me…come on babe…you can do it…"  
Julia closed her eyes lightly with faint moans. She lightly ran her thumb nail over her index finger picturing the cut with a deeper moan. "Ja-Jay…" She was faintly breathless. "Ge-get re-ready hu-hun…."

He went back to teasing her clit with his tongue his eyes focused up her body. Watching as she went through the motions without the true trace of the blood there. He moaned himself against her skin at how slow & seductive her movement of her hand was. The way her tongue darted from her lips toward the finger a deep groan as it passed her lips sucking on it. She moaned deeply & he could feel her body start to go into its tiny convulsions. He almost slurped at the amount of juices that flooded the area. As she was still trembling he removed his fingers just licking the area softly. "That my good girl…just ride it out…I got you." He flicked the clit with his tongue getting a weak groan.

"No…mo-more pl-please…"  
"OK Lil…sorry…you just to hot looking so spent…I just want to ravage you even more." Jason went to move off the bed heading for the bathroom.  
"Co-come here…"  
"But…"  
"Do-don't care…" Jason wiped his hand over his mouth & jaw before walking back over to her. She reached out towards him.  
"You sure." She nodded & he leaned over kissing her softly at first but deepened it when it defiantly seemed she didn't mind her own taste.

Julia wrapped her arms around him trying to slide her tongue into his mouth which he welcomed with a groan feeling himself grow even hotter. _'Oh fuck, what this girl does to me…she…she keeps this up….'_ He moans when she takes one hand moving the rub him through his pants. He shutters almost dropping to his knees as his climax hit so suddenly like their first night. While it was not blood this time…just something about her juices were just at sensual & energizing as the blood had been that night.

He pulled away panting his knees giving out. "Shit girl…no-no one gets my body to react like yours does…"  
"That good or bad?"  
"Jury still out. Think you can stand for a shower?"  
"Hold a few minutes…then we both can try to stand."  
Jason realized she made a good point & slowly pulled himself from the kneeling position on the floor up on to the bed next to her. They just held each other for a few moments before they felt they could make their way into the bathroom to shower.

Jason lightly joked as they washed each other trying to be careful not to do a second round right now. "As long as you don't think it is just weak resolve me doing that…then I guess it is a good thing…except for one case."  
"I don't…it is almost empowering thinking I can get you hot enough to cum just from a kiss & a few light touches…so when would it be a bad thing?"  
"If you did it when I have a match." They both started to laugh.  
"Yeah I could see that a problem. Although it could come in handy for quickies." Jason closed is eyes with a faint groan at that thought.  
"Don't get me started again Lil…"  
"And why not?" her tone joking.  
"Because I would be so tempted to take you & screw you against the wall…but I know we can't without a condom."  
"Try…sorry no shower fun. At least not till my appointments."  
"OK OK…I'll try to behave till them. Just with how tempting you are it will be hard." He jokes before they steps form the shower drying off & getting dressed to go get some food.

**(OK not sure if there is such a thing...but is this story getting too smutty?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

08/22/06

Julia show up at the arena & looks the run board over. "You got to be shitting me!" She tries not to growl seeing not only was she in the bikini contest but two segments later Balls had a match….against Thorn.  
"What's wrong Doll." Julia closed her eyes at the cool alluring voice of the last person she wishes to see right now.  
"I'm not your doll Kevin."  
"But such a wonderful one I am sure you would be." She shakes her head just something about his voice.  
"Knock it off." She feels him touch her shoulder & she yanks away. "Keep your hands to yourself & tell Ariel she better as well. I'm not afraid to put her in her place." Julia turned heading away from Thorn & for the locker room.  
"Aw but I was told you two had such fun last times." He called after her before vanishing from his sight.

Walking in to the locker room Julia sees Kelly & moves to grab a spot next to her.  
"You ok girl?"  
"No."  
"What worried about the contest spot?"  
"No…well not fully…they have me pulling double duty out there tonight. On top of it Thorn is already trying to play mind games with me. Speaking of where is his other half?"  
"Don't know haven't see Ariel yet."  
"Wish I could keep I that way." Julia says as she starts getting changed into her bikini which is a top with two triangles of black fabric with mini white skulls & crossbones all over them that ties with thin black cording, The bottoms are black high cut with a attached miniskirt in the same skull & crossbones print. The one side is open with small buckles at the hip to show the high cut under it. Last part she hated was the high heels they wanted the girls to wear. She then removed a red satin robe slipping it on tying it shut before heading to hair & make up.

One of the make up girls took her behind a screen having her remove the robe to look for any blemishes that may need to be covered with body make-up. Keeping herself relatively pale anyways tan lines were not a big issue for her. Getting the thumbs up she put the robe back on before moving to the chair to get her hair styled as well as make up done.  
"Hey Lilith you got time to go through the rundown of the catfight?" called Ashley as she approached in a black robe.

"Not a problem." Julia said stepping from the chair. Ashley took her spot & they began going over a few things. It was simple enough, they pretty much knew Torrie more then likely was going to get the crowds vote, which would send Lilith off on her only to have Ashley pull her off from her & a fight start between the two of them. If Ashley managed to win then it was just going to go into the fight between them with Torrie trying to help, but not doing much getting knocked by one of the two of them. "Just remember no pulling the strings." Julia joked before she walked off. Ashley chuckles "Same for you girl."

The show started & they were actually the first televised segment. Kelly came out first, Torrie second, Ashley then finally Lilith. Tazz Mced the segment with each girl opening the robe & doing some sort of little dance. Doing this a few times for house shows already Lilith was a little more comfortable in the heels & moving in the ring getting the guys blood pressure on the rise. Kelly was set to go last, but as set Knox came out to stop her coving her before she could barely untie the robe ushering her from the ring.

Tazz commented about one girl down now it was the audiences turn to be the judge. The three lined up & he did the hand over the head thing. She wasn't highly shocked when Torrie grabbed the bulk of the cheers. The rest of the segment played out as they planned with Ashley & Lilith fighting till officials broke them apart. Once 'dragged' to the back they were let go laughing at each other before walking together to the locker room.

Reaching the locker room Julia removed the bottom portion of her bikini & started redressing in her street/ring gear to meet up with Balls for his match. She kept the bikini top on under her shirt sitting down to place her socks & boots on relief being out of the dumb heels. "Touch me & you will be sorry." She slowly lifts her head seeing Ariel there.  
"I just came to wish you good luck."  
"I don't need luck….just keep your mitts to yourself & we will be just peachy." Julia told her as she got up walking past her.

"You changed." Ariel called after her.  
"Damn right, so watch it." She just walked out of the locker room, she will be more then glad when the night is over. She headed for catering knowing a good portion of the time she can find Balls around there. As she turned the corner she stopped feeling her head pounding she leaned against the wall. She lowered her head closing her eyes trying to focus her breathing.

"Jules?" The voice sounded faintly distant. She thought she knew it but wasn't sure. "Jules you hear me?"  
"Pu-punk?"  
"Yeah…hey what's wrong?"  
"He-headache…ba-bad…"  
"The stress ones?" His voice a hint of concern. She slowly tried to nod. "OK I'll get you to the trainers." He grabbed her arm & she tries to pull away. "Jules don't be stubborn with me." He holds her one arm while his other arm is around her shoulders helping her through the halls.

"What happened?" Jason calls after them seeing them heading towards where he was hanging with Ashley. He excuses himself heading their way.  
"One of her headaches."  
"You know about them?"  
"Yeah stress brings them on." Between them they get her to the trainers room.  
"Got a match…" She mumbled as Punk & Jason both worked to get her on the table.  
"I think Balls can be just fine without you one night Jules." Punk told her.  
"No…can't let show down…" She goes to try to sit up her head still spinning.

"Lil did Ariel do anything to you again?" Jason asked & Punk just looked puzzled.  
"Do-don't think so…di-didn't touch."  
"How close she get?"  
"Not sure…please need to go out there…I'll be fine."  
"Jules you can barely form a full sentence." Punk told her.  
"Since when you care?" She snapped sliding from the table. She looked at the Trainer. "Sorry to waste your time." She moved past both guys walking from the room heading for the gorilla spot seeing the match was coming up.

"What was that about?" Punk asked Jason.  
"Once again you wouldn't understand." Jason went to move past Punk till he grabbed his arm.  
"Then make me understand god damn it." Jason pulled his arm from Punks grip.  
"I can't…it is even stranger then what little you already know." Jason walks out heading for the gorilla position to keep an eye on Julia. She was already ringside with Balls in the ring as Thorn & Ariel was still making their entrance.

The part Jason worried about was it was an extreme rules match which means anything could happen out there. One point Ariel went to climb up in the ring & Lilith made her way around to pull her down. A fight started between the two. Julia's eyes closed feeling Ariel trying something again. Seeing the bubbles she physically fought with the mystic pulling against Ariel's bubble till the woman's grip weakened. Lilith let her go backing away as Ariel dropped to her knees stunned. "I warned you." Lilith bit at her sadly hearing the bell ring she looked to see Balls knocked out Thorn standing victoriously.

She went to slide in the ring, hopefully out of his line of sight. Thorn looked around expecting Ariel to be by his side wrapped around him as she normally does in the ring. He saw her kneeling ringside starting to pull herself up. He then shifted his eyes towards where Balls was laying coming to with Lilith checking on him. He reached down grabbing her by her hair pulling her up. She screamed as he pulled her to her feet a firm hold on her hair still his eyes stared coldly into hers.

"What did you do?" He spoke low for her to hear, but not the cameras.  
"I warned you to have her keep her hand to herself." She responded feeling nervous as he spoke with those fang so close to her.  
"Maybe I should see how you taste since she is not able to join me."  
"NO!" She grabs a hold of his hand trying to pull free. "GET OFF ME!"  
Jason was getting ready to go out having a feeling this was not show, but before he could move he saw Punk run past him heading for the ring.

Lilith wasn't sure what was happening when she heard the crowd erupt. Her heart was racing to much to think clearly on anything. Something in her head told her move sideways. So she tried to struggle with Thorn stepping to the side just before Punk slid in the ring & tackled Thorn. She yelled again as he gave a final pull of her hair before dropping to the ground. She fells to her knees shortly after the strain to her system. Thorn rolled out where Ariel was back on her feet helping him up. The two made their way up the ramp glaring at Punk as he watched the two of them retreat. A trainer was already in the ring checking Balls over as he got busted in the ring from the fight & driven loopy.

Punk made his way to Lilith. "You ok?"  
"No…Wi-will be with rest…" He took his hand lifting her jaw seeing her eyes were glassy. Her heart was racing.  
"Lilith calm down…come on…" He saw her trying to blink & Punk looked up towards the ramp then the trainer helping Balls up. "We need another tech out here." The trainer got on the radio as he helped Balls towards the ropes & out glad to see the big guy under his own power. "Lilith you still with me?" Her eyes seemed more spaced before she collapsed. "LILITH!" Punk yelled as she slipped from his grip. The trainer was back in the ring next to Punk.

"I didn't see her take any major blows even from Ariel, help me slide her from the ring & to the back." Punk nodded helping to move her carefully & carry her in his arms to the back with a stunned crowd watching. Once past the curtain Jason walked with them. Julia started to come to before they reached the trainers room. Her first instinct was to try to fight & get away just feeling someone holding her.  
"Jules…It's Punk calm down." She stopped trying to open her eyes. He stopped walking looking at her. "Think you can get your feet to you, or should I still carry you?"  
"I can try to walk…what happened?" He set her down slowly so she was standing before letting go.  
"What's the last you remember?" Jason asked causing her to turn her head.

"Jay..." She turned wrapping her arms tight around him. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back.  
"It's ok Lil we got you." He looked at Punk mouthing 'Thanks' Punk lightly nodded. "What do you remember?"  
She pulled back enough to talk clearly. "The match ending I knew Thorn would be angry when he saw I knocked Ariel down so I tried to get in a way he would see me so I could just focus on getting Balls out of there."

"Jules if you know he would be angry you should of stayed out." Punk told her.  
"What & have him come out after me anyways? I would not of left ring side with Balls still in the ring. I had to check on him." She sighs "The last clear thing I remember was him telling me he wanted to taste me since Ariel was unable to do it herself."  
"What?" Punk asked.  
Jason looks at him. "If you haven't watched him, Thorn like to act like he is biting Ariel in the ring to celebrate."  
"As you said though…act…"

"Yes & no." Jason looks at Julia. "Come on please let a trainer check you out before I get you back to the hotel. She lightly nodded heading through the halls with Jason. Punk watching getting ready to follow when a staffer reminded him his match was next. He cursed under his breath knowing he wanted & needed answers, but they had to wait for now.

Julia was checked over & cleared being told to take it easy. She promised she would as she was leaving the road in a day or two anyways. Jason walked with her to the Diva's locker room. "If she is in there I want you to come right back out ok?"  
"Yep." She kissed him quickly before heading inside gathering her belongings before meeting with Jason to head back to the hotel.

Punk when he got to the back looked around only to find they already left. He couldn't shake Jason's comments that night. First saying he wouldn't understand when he asked if Ariel did anything to her in the locker room & being told she didn't touch her. Then when Jason told him yes & no about the Thorn biting Ariel being an act. He turned heading for the locker room grabbing a quick shower before changing to head out hoping to talk to Julia before she headed for home.

**(Will Punk ever become enlightened to the truth & if so how will he react?)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

The next morning Julia was laying in bed rubbing Jason's arm that was draped over her lost in thought.  
"What is it Lil?"  
"I don't know…I just don't get Phil."  
"What about him?"  
"Well, what was it a little over a month ago he was telling you I should still be locked up…that I was dangerous since I di-did…didn't finish my appointed time in th-that place." Jason lightly rubbed her abs where his hand was resting.

"It's ok babe…your safe." He softly told her hearing her stutter even thinking of her time there.  
"But then last night…his show of concern…I just don't get him…does he care about me or does he hate me?"  
"He doesn't hate you…he just hates what you are involved in…he doesn't understand that no amount of counselors or Drs. will change what you are. He sees it as an addiction or an illness because he doesn't understand. Few do."

He leans close lightly kissing her bare shoulder. "He does care about you, he just doesn't know how to show it without it looking like he is condoning an action he despises. I am sorry about last night though."  
"What about it?"  
"That I wasn't the one to come help you."  
"I understand…at least Punk is on the same show…even a match the same night. If you had run down there would have been even more questions then there will be with Punk. I am wondering how Heyman will play this off…I don't know which we will dread more."

"Which what?"  
"Come on Jay they will not just let it drop…it can only play one of two ways. Either the truth will come out about us being family, which I know Punk does not want to admit in public or…a slightly sicker aspect…claim a romantic angle…talk about sick."  
"Or they may just claim that Punk couldn't see a woman being manhandled like that."  
"I can hope."  
"It will be fine." Jason lightly kissed her shoulder again trailing his lip to her neck getting a slight moan from her. "You like that hmm?"  
"Yeah…but not today please…just so much on my mind."  
"The appointments worrying you?"  
"Well the neurologist more then he GYN."  
"Why you worried."  
"What if it is a tumor or something causing the headaches? You know cancer or something? What if some sort of lesion is what is causing the gaps in my memory?"

"If there is hopefully they can help you get better."  
"What if they can't though?"  
"Just relax no point stressing yourself over it. I'll be with you every step no matter what ok?"  
"Promise?"  
"Yes promise. Come on lets get dressed."  
"OK…" She rolled out of bed as did Jason getting dressed. Just as they were finished there was a knock on the door. Jason walked over opening the door a crack seeing Punk there.

"Hey Punk what's up?"  
"I came to check on Jules."  
"She's better just worried."  
"Worried?"  
"Come on in." Jason opened the door more letting Punk entered. "Jules you didn't tell Punk about tomorrow?"  
"Nope…after how Shay reacted I figure why bother him, I wasn't going to ask him any ways."  
"Ask me what? What's going on tomorrow?"

She looked over towards Punk. "I have two doctors appointments during my few days off." She spoke matte of fact. "A GYN tomorrow & then a neurologist the next day. I made them the last time I was home…I had asked Shay if she would go with me & I was blow off without even a chance. She said she was busy before I even made the appointments."  
"Well if you want."  
"Well the GYN would be odd for my male relative to go to…Jason already has the time off to take me to both…"

"Jules I'm sorry."  
"Yeah right."  
"No I really am…" He lowered his head running a hand through his hair looking back at her. "I wish I knew what to say…I hate how the two of us have become over all this."  
"All what? What part exactly? Starting when? Back to when my own parents practically disowned me? Back to the part where everyone I cared for turned they back on me because of what I am? Back where you tried to get me fucking fired! Where you tired to scare off the one fucking person that gives an ounce of damn about me anymore! What part Phil…how far fucking back would you like to go!"

She closed her eyes swaying a bit & Jason moved over to her to steady her. "I have you Lil…You can't keep getting yourself stressed out. At least till we know what is going on."  
"Jules please, I am sorry. No need to get yourself worked up. I just wish to understand what goes on with this ad.."  
"DON'T CALL IT THAT!" She snaps at him, her eyes slowly opening. "It is NOT A FUCKING ADDICTION!" She slowly glares at him. She sighed. "Jason actually opened my eyes more to what it is…it goes even deeper."

Punk takes a deep breath looking at Jason. "Great you playing more into her condition…lovely."  
"I told you, you wouldn't understand."  
"Try to enlighten me then." Jason helps Julia to a chair helping her sit as he leans whispering to her. She looks at him shaking her head.  
"Lil babe it would be the easiest way."  
"I don't want to hurt him though…" She answered back almost whispering.  
"Your friend was fine wasn't she?"  
"Yeah, but I'm not good at it though still…what if it stirs the wrong thing?"  
"Just enough for him to feel it."  
"No…Jay I'm not good enough yet."  
"And how will you if you don't practice?"  
"I can't…he won't agree & I am not going to stoop to Ariel's level…more so again my own blood no matter how rotten they act towards me." They whispered back & forth Punk picking up only little pieces of it.

"Jules what is it he wants you to do that makes him think I will understand more?"  
Julia turned her focus at Phil. "My thing with blood goes past a fetish…I am a modern vampire." Punk wants to almost laugh if it was not for how strait faced she said it.  
"Vampire so you immortal, drink blo…well we already know that one…what about the sun & shit."  
"NO…Modern vampires are human in many aspects…we are still humans, just we gain benefits from human energy. Some vampires gain it from blood, others by tapping into the energy of the body itself. There is a small group who can tap into both."

"Right…and he is feeding you these tales…"  
"Not fully…actually it was another friend of mine that informed me that some vampires can be both blood & energy feeders…" She offers a faint smile. "Just so you know, with this enlightenment…I had shed the need of blood…now it is a want…a want that Jason is more then willing to indulge for me."

"Ah ha…ok…um…so what you trying to say…you think you are one of these vampires…rare one at that, that doesn't need blood, but feeds off energy instead. You can still do the blood thing though."  
"I am still learning how to, but yes."  
"Right…what ever…"  
Julia sighs. "Jason was suggesting I show you first hand…if you felt it you would know I was telling the truth…But I am still learning I can't pinpoint flows yet."

Punk crosser his arms listening, he didn't want to tell them he was thinking she was even more craze then before. She was delusional, but if he entertained her & told her he felt nothing maybe he would help break the illusion. "What you mean by flows?"  
"There is different energies in the body. When better trained I should be able to read the different types & pull certain ones to create different feelings in the person I am drawing from. I can only do a general one."  
"What would that do to me?" He partly wondered why he was still entertaining this crazy story.

"Make you feel a little lightheaded, maybe tired…to much could knock you out." She rubs her head. "I am not going to push either way."  
"OK Fine…no chance of any permanent damage right?"  
"Since you are more or less healthy…there shouldn't be."  
"Fine…just to get this over with." He tried not to roll his eyes.

"OK sit on the bed." She stood up moving over. "You need to try to relax."  
"OK." Punk walked over sitting next to her. She closed her eyes trying to focus.  
She nodded slowly as she extend her hand palm up. "Place your hand on mine…The moment you feel something, or it gets too much feel free to pull it away."  
"What if I don't feel anything."  
"I should know if it is not working…"  
Punk smirks doing as he was told resting his hand on top of hers, his eyes kind of just looking around wondering how far will this joke play itself out.

Punk then blinked feeling an odd tingle through his body. His eyes stopped roaming the room & focused on Julia who was still staying just as she was her eyes closed taking slow deep breaths her hand resting under his. Shaking his head he slowly pulled his hand away. He felt tired, almost a rare thing for his body.

"You ok Punk?" Her voice a hint of concern.  
"Ye-yeah…I think so…" He shook his head again focusing on her. "Whoa…" He blinked a few times looking at her. She slowly stood up moving to Jason.  
"We are going to catch a late breakfast. Why don't you just layback & catch a small nap."  
"Me…nap…ye-yeah right Jules…you know me…"  
"I know…but this also your first experience with that…trust me you will sleep if you try."

Jason stood up wrapping his arm around her waist. "We will be back in an hour or so Punk. Sweet dreams." He smiles kissing Julia's cheek before walking out. After the door closed Punk just fell back on the bed, he did feel incredibility tired. Oddly relaxed…is this really happening? Is she really what she was claiming? Had he been mistaken? Before his mind could even try to think anymore his eyes closed pulling him into a restful sleep.

**(So how much did Julia's demo open Punks eyes? Will he see there really is more then meets the eyes going on here? Or will he think his own mind is playing trick on him?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Jason & Julia were actually gone a few hours figuring give Punk more time for things to sink in. That plus after her demonstration she was slightly hyped up, she could almost see why Phil seemed to hardly sleep. He was like a over charged battery.

Walking back into the room Punk was still asleep on the bed. At some point he managed to actually get himself fully on the bed. She worried a moment that maybe she had gone over board. She walked over touching his shoulder.  
"Punk?" He made some sort of sound in his sleep. "Yo Punk." He murmured again swatting her hand she tried not to chuckle.

"Maybe we should let him rest more?"  
"He has his own room for that." She leaned in whispering to him. Hopefully low enough Jason wouldn't hear._ "Punky Bruster move your ass."_ His eye opened turning his head with a glare. She just smiled her face only a few inches from his. "Well that did it…How was your nap sleeping beauty?" He blinked at how close she was before she slowly stood back up.

"It was good…um…" He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Um…Jules.."  
"I know never call you that again…"  
"Um no….well actually yeah…but that isn't want I was going to say."  
"OK…what?" She steps back Jason still standing drapes his arm over her shoulders.  
"I am still trying to take this all in."  
"OK, not surprising…do you understand any more though?"  
"Maybe. Ok what you did to me. Um…do you have to do that for some reason?"  
"Well that or the blood itself. I start getting agitated, tired, unfocused."

Punk shakes his head a moment lowering it to rub his eyes with one hand. "So they both serve the same purpose?"  
"Yes…it is just I didn't know how to tap into the energy side till only a few weeks ago. I didn't even fully understand why I wanted or crave the blood…I just thought it was a simple fetish, well if there is such a thing as a simple one."

"So you actually did need it in some way?"  
"Yes…you actually believe me after all this time?"  
"I am trying to." He lifts his head looking at her. "It is a lot to take in. I can't deny what I felt first hand though. You did do something to me Jules. Even if you said you can't pinpoint specific things…damn I think that was the best sleep I got in ages. How long was I out?"  
"About 2, maybe 2 ½ hours. We decided to go out to eat instead of downstairs."  
"Wow…that kind of sounds like a normal night, but it wasn't night & felt more restful."

Punk slowly stand up walking over to them he offers a light smile. "Jules?"  
"Yeah?" Her eyes raise up to look at his face, Jason just watched still holding her.  
Punk took a long deep breath. "I'm sorry." He clicked his tongue on his teeth. "I'm sorry I didn't understand…Honestly I don't know if I fully do…just now I am willing to try. I will also stop trying to change it…even if I don't fully like that part of it…it is not my place to change. Just be careful with it?"  
"I am…also Jay will be the only one to handle that part of it with me." Jason smiles lightly at her words rubbing the shoulder his hand was on. "I have learned from that time, I can't take it back...trust me I wish I could."

"How often do you do that?"  
"Well over the last few weeks…well a lot was experimenting to try to learn about it more. It hasn't been a point of needing to do that. Well what I did this morning may have partly been, I was slightly off from last night."  
"Yeah what was that all about?" Punk asked looking between the two of them.

"Ariel & Thorn are both also modern vampires…the two sides. Ariel the energy like you felt me do this morning. Thorn the blood side."  
"Hold on so he actually is biting her in the ring?"  
"I haven't confirmed it…nor would I have wanted to by first hand account. From what I gathered though I am pretty sure on occasion he does use her as a donor. And I am sure he would of wanted to try to sway me last night."  
"So when Jason asked about Ariel doing anything in the locker room & you said she didn't touch you…"  
"Yep…she did it a month or so ago…really screwed with my senses. Unlike me, she can pinpoint the different flows to stir certain emotions. It also left me weak though that night. "

"Damn Jules…you can't stop her or them?"  
"Thorn who knows…basically you did by getting to him before he could bite or cut me. As for Ariel I now can since I can also tap into that side. Trust me there was more going on during that fight then what the camera saw."  
"When Ariel fell to her knees?"  
"Yeah…She was trying to draw my own energy, so I pulled it back…I guess like a mental tug of war. Luckily I won the battle that time."

"Wow…I can't say much more then that right now Jules…it still seems like one screwed up story I am waiting to wake up from."  
"Well when ever you wake up let me know." She lightly laughs.  
"OK I guess I'll let you two do what ever you were up to today. I should go get some gym time in."  
"OK Punk see you around."

He offered a light smile before heading for the door. "Count on it Cuz…count on it." He headed out & down the hall his mind still trying to put the pieces together of what he had been through that morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Jason & Julia flew out that afternoon so they could relax at her apartment in Chicago that night before her first appointment the next day. Jason could tell she was nervous on the ride home.  
"Everything ok Lil?"  
"Um, yeah."  
"What is it?"  
"It's dumb."  
"What?"  
"Well I know you are a big talents & stuff…while I'm well…"  
"Lil relax…you worried about me seeing your place?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's can't be that bad."  
"It's a studio."  
"So."  
"It makes some hotel suites seem big."

"So what…not like you need a big place when you off the road right?"  
"I guess."  
"Then relax."  
They reach her place & they grab their bags heading inside. Once inside her unit he looks around. "Cozy."  
"Liar."  
"Am not." He sets his bag down & takes a hold of her pulling her against him resting his head on her shoulder. "Jules as long as you are safe here that is all that matters ok?"  
"OK." He moved his head to kiss her neck getting a faint shutter from her. "Jay…"  
"I know I need to be a good boy till tomorrow at least." He turned her around to hug her before checking rest of the place out.

"Why don't you chill while I run to the store since we need a few days worth of food."  
"Don't want company?"  
"I'll be good." She offers a smile as she heads out. Hitting one of the markets she starts picking out different things but kept getting an uneased feeling. It was almost like the feeling of being watched. She kept trying to look but never so anyone she knew or seemed to be looking her way.

Paying for everything she made her way to the car packing it up before pulling out & back home. Even the short drive she kept watching the rearview mirror trying to shake the feeling. When she got back she called Jason from the car to come help her bring the bags in. He came down & saw she didn't get out till she spotted him grabbing a few bags.

"Jules you ok?"  
"Yeah…just felt someone was following me. I don't know why."  
"OK Hun lets get the stuff inside." Jason had her walk ahead of him just in case & back to her apartment. The rest of the night was quite.

The next morning they both got up with Julia making breakfast for them both trying to relax before it was time for her appointment. She was trying to distract herself with music on the car ride. She didn't know why she was nervous it was just a routine exam. Maybe because it was a new Dr. & she worried she would get another panic attack.

As she filled the paperwork out Jason just lightly rubbed her shoulder to keep her calm. Turning the form in she waited till she was called. Heading back she was in an office first where they met with Dr. Debra Jones. She calmly asked her questions & explained everything that was going to go on that day. Since it had been so long since her last exam they wanted to run all the standard tests.

Dr. Jones could see Julia's nervous behavior. "I assure you while it may seem uncomfortable Ms. Brooks the tests are perfectly safe."  
"I know…it is nothing against you Doc."  
"OK I'll have one of my assistance take you two back to one of the exam rooms & I'll see you shortly."  
The doctor hit a button & a nurse came in leading Julia & Jason down to one of the exam rooms where Julia was directed to disrobe & place the gown on open in the front.

"Jules remember this the easy one, relax." Jason tried to remind her holding her hand feeling it shaking in his grasp.  
"I'm trying to…I just not liking Doctors or feeling so exposed."  
"I know babe. I know." He took her hand kissing it as Dr. Jones knocked before walking in.

"OK Julia just lay back for me." Julia took a slow breath doing as she was told. The Doctor moves next to her & instructed Jason he could move to the other side if he wished. Once again Dr. Jones explained everything that she was doing during the examination. Julia squeezed Jason's hand as Dr. Jones was checking her breasts.  
She actually had to close her eyes. "Just focus on me Jules." Jason told her.

The Dr. then started to feel around her abdomen. Julia cringed as the doctor felt the one side. "Tender there?"  
"Yes.."  
She heard the doctor hum a moment & she opened her eyes looking at the doctors face. She then felt the other side. "How about over here?"  
"That's fine."  
"You said you never had any surgeries correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Where did you get this scar from then?"  
"What scar."

"You have a scar on the right side of your lower abdomen. Roughly 1 to 1 ½ inches long."  
"Never noticed it before." Julia tried not to worry holding Jason's hand firmer.  
"OK I am going to step out a moment & see if I can get my ultra sound tech to come in here after I am done the rest of the exam." Julia nervously pulled her left snakebite with her teeth. "It is a painless thing Julia." The doctor informed her before covering her with a sheet stepping out.

It was a few minutes, but felt longer before Dr. Jones came back in to finish the initial exam. She started to explain what would happen with the ultrasound testing when there was a knock on the door. Dr. Jones when to answer it letting the tech in which luckily was another woman. Jason just held her hand smoothing her hair from her forehead with the other.

She shivered as the cool gel was applied to the skin before the tech started to run the probe over the area. Julia winced again trying not to move when pressure was applied over the tender area. Julia was not liking the way the doctor & tech were almost whispering , looking at stuff on the screen. Dr. Jones expression worried her.

"Julia we want to do what is an internal ultrasound…once again should be painless, just a little uncomfortable."  
"Why? Do I need that?"  
"We just want to confirm what we are seeing on the external ultra."  
"Um…ok…" She bit her lip again as Jason touched her face causing her eyes to shift to him.  
"Just relax Jules ok.." She tried to nod not able to hide the fear in her eyes. She couldn't help but shutter feeling the internal probe.

"Julia please try to relax." Dr. Jones tried to reassure her.  
"Jules focus on me babe. You know I won't let them do anything I think would hurt you right?" She closed her eyes nodding, it just felt so invading to her body. She could feel herself begin to panic. It was foreign feeling, yet eerily familiar & not in a good way.  
"Pl-ple-please st-stop."  
"Almost done…"  
"NO!" She yelled her heart racing in a panic. "STOP IT!"  
"Jules babe, it's ok." Jason tried not to show worry in his voice seeing her head moving, her eyes still closed.

Dr. Jones had already instructed to stop the test. Seeing Julia's erratic breathing, she moved checking her heart rate. "Julia open your eyes for me." Her body almost a state of shock. Dr. Jones tried calling her again.  
"Lil…Lil babe you ok…it's Jason snap out of it." He held her hand brushing her face. She slowly calmed down, but her eyes still closed. "Jules come on babe wake up." Julia cringed wanting to curl on her side. "I think she may become ill." Jason informed the doctor who went & grabbed a plastic basin. Jason called her again & she cringed before coughing. "It's ok Jules let it out." Her eyes slowly opened a chill through her body still feeling herself on the exam table.

Coughing more Jason lightly rubbed her back as she turned growing ill. "Once you think you are able Julia you can get redressed & we can talk in my office ok?"  
"OK." She groaned before growing ill again. The doctor walked with the tech to go over the findings.

Julia slowly started to move. "Just take your time Jules."  
"Ca-can't ne-need to know what's wrong." She replied moving off the table to her pile of clothing.  
"Who said they found something wrong?"  
"Fact she wants to meet in her office…the fact they had to do that second scan means something was found on the first. Wi-wish I kn-knew w-why I fr-freaked…st-still am."

Jason pulled her close after she was cleaned of the gel on her skin & dressed. "OK Babe we finish this up then we go grab some lunch ok?" She slowly nodded before leaving the exam room with Jason. Walking down the hall they stopped outside the office knocking. Dr. Jones opened letting them enter.

"Please take a seat." She told them before moving to a large leather office chair herself. Julia & Jason both took a seat in some chairs across from Dr. Jones. She picked up Julia's file looking at some information. "I am sorry I know this had been asked a few times already. You have had no surgeries."  
"None!" Julia snapped then took a deep breath. "Sorry Doctor…please just tell me what the hell is going on."

Dr. Jones sits back a faint look of worry to her face as she sighed. "I am sorry to inform you then that at some point you had surgery somehow without your consent."  
"WHAT! HOW THE FUCK!" Her hands clenched closing her eyes trying to calm herself. "How….how could th…" She shakes her head. "Wh-what was done?"

"From what we could see before your episode in there, & that may of partly explained why you had it. It looked like the scar was caused from a removal of one of your ovaries."  
Julia shakes her head feeling faint. Jason reaches over taking her hand giving it a light squeeze. "Why…why would something like that be done?"  
"The only normal reason would be if it was affected by cancer. Since it was unknown I can't say for sure." Dr. Jones took another deep breath. "I am sorry to say that was not the only thing we found." Julia slowly moved her head looking at her. "There appears to be a blockage in the fallopian tube from the other ovary, the blockage is at least partly contributing to the tender spot."

Julia lowers her head. "Is there anything that can be done to correct it?"  
"That will partly depend on the nature of the blockage. The only way to get a clear answer would be to perform the internal ultrasound again, if doing so seems to trigger such a stressful strain on your system we can have it done under a mild sedative. Of course your boyfriend would be more then welcome to stay in the room."

"Not today."  
"No…because of the sedative we would need to reschedule."  
"Just so I know what are the different outcomes?"  
"Best case and it is a natural formed blockage we should be able to open it back up. Once your ovulation is back to normal the tenderness should fade. Worse case & the blockage is from scar tissue of something that can't be opened you have two choices. You leave things how they are & deal with the tenderness, or we remove the other ovary which will resolve the tenderness in time. If we do that though it will send your body into early menopause."

"Damn it…is there any good news."  
"There is a chance the blockage can be opened. I know of your work so when you can get time off call to schedule if you wish to give it a shot."  
"Thanks Doc."  
"I wish I had better news." She stood with them shaking there hands before heading out.  
On the way to the car she handed Jason the keys. "I don't think I can focus to drive right now." She sounded almost numb as he took them.  
"Where to?"  
"Ju-just home…" Jason nodded getting in & heading back to her place. Once inside she just wanted to get into the bed curling under the blankets. Jason sat on the couch watching TV as she couldn't stand being touched right now even by him. As he sat there he kept debating calling Punk, Jason knew there was only one way this could of happened & that was during her time in the institution.

**(Should Jason call Punk, he did promise before if anything was found concerning Julia & her time on the hospital he would. How will they deal in time with the fact that unless the damage can be reversed she is basically sterile? If Jason calls Punk how will he react about what was done. What will they find with the next appointment?)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Jason had the TV on but was not focused on it. His focus kept being pulled to the screen that separated the bedroom area from the rest of the place. Julia was resting on the other side. Well resting may not be a good word to describe it. She kept switching from quietly resting, to semi-quite crying to moving almost violently in her sleep.

Jason had been up a few times to check on her, she sadly would keep telling him she couldn't stand the feeling of being touched & she was not hungry. She had not eaten since breakfast & knew she had to eat. He reached for his phone brining up where he saves Punk information from before.

"Hey Punk….Yeah…are you off the road too?….just come to her place….I believe so….ok see you soon….bye." Jason hung up a sigh on his lips resting his head on the back of the couch. He wished he could take away her distress, even just a small portion so she would know she didn't need to deal with this alone. He lifted his head hearing her again he got up moving over to her. She faintly whimpered in her sleep her head moving.

Jason reached over brushing her face. "Lil…Lil it's ok babe. You're at home, your safe here." She calmed slightly her eyes opening turning her head from his touch causing a slight frown on Jason's face. "I am going to grab something to eat…want anything?" She sighs shaking her head. "You need to eat something."  
"No." She almost whispers.  
"Just so you know I called Phil." She turned her head looking at him.  
"Why?"  
"I want to find out what happened Jules…we talked before, he wants to know too. He worries about you…"

A knock on the door before he could continue. "Go…just GO!" She snapped turning on her one side curling up again her arm almost wrapped around herself.  
Jason sighed "You can't keep it bottled Jules."  
"LEAVE!"  
He shook his head as he made his way to the door opening it with Punk standing there.

"Where is she? What's wrong?"  
"Let's go somewhere to grab some food."  
"Um…why?"  
"Just come on." Jason made his way into the hall shutting the door. "You know of anything that is her favorite?"  
"Yeah…at least it used to be." Punk turned heading back down the hall , Jason following him. Punk lead Jason to his car getting in. He then focused on him. "Before we go anywhere though what's going on?"

Jason lowered his head. "She is not happy I am telling you. I think maybe more scared then not happy."  
"What is it?"  
"Her GYN was today…you know the one that should have been no problem? Well there was & it is ripping her apart, I'm now worried about tomorrow."  
"Damn Jason spit it out."

Jason lifted his head looking at Punk. "You told me you kept tabs on her when she was in the institution right?"  
"Yeah."  
"They ever mentioned anything about any surgeries?"  
"What? No…why…no Jason you not saying…"  
"Yeah." He sighed with a lick of his lips. "She was operated on at least once."  
Punk shook his head. "What you mean at least...how many they think?"  
Jason shakes his head. "This is hard to think her going through, I care about her so much. They actually removed an ovary & the other is blocked by scar tissue from working right."

Jason lowers his head running his hand through his hair. "They don't know if they can clear the scar tissue or not, she started to freak out while they were trying to check the area. It had to be stopped before they could get a final result."  
"And she had no clue?"  
"None…remember quite a bit from then she can't recall. That is why I am worried about tomorrow…if that was done, what else was as well?"  
"I don't know man…how is she now?"  
"Scared, angry, sadly shutting down on herself. She hasn't eaten since breakfast & she turns away every time I touch her to calm her down."

"OK I have the place in mind." Punk starts the car driving trying to keep his thoughts in check over what Jason told him. It was about 30 minutes before he parked near a small Italian place waiting for Jason to get out heading inside. The place was small but busy as they walked in Jason looking around. They got to the counter & an older man in a white apron smiles brightly. "Hey Brooks how it be?"  
"Been better Gary, been better. Jules is a bit under the weather."  
"Mood or body?"  
"Bit of both."

"I got you…soup, sandwich & the ice?"  
"Sounds good, double the order for me as well. One moment." He turns to look at Jason. "Any clue man?"  
"Nope, guess I'll try what the natives know."  
Punk nods looking back at the man. "OK triple that up man."  
"Good deal let you know when they are up." Punk smiles moving over to the wall Jason following.

It was about 15 minutes when Punk was called over. He paid for the order taking the two bags. He walked out with Jason getting back in the car. "You didn't have to pay."  
"I know." Punk she started the car heading back to Julia's. Once back they headed inside with Punk moving to her kitchenette pulling out the different containers from the one bag & then started on the second back a faint chuckle. "Sly dog." He commented as he pulled out a clear container with six cannolis in it. He set them in the frig while he pulled out three foam containers placing them in the freezer.

He turned his head hearing movement from the bed area. "JULES?"  
A low groan. "Pu-punk you didn't."  
"I did, now get your butt out of that bed."  
"On-only cause I hate for that grub to be wasted."  
"Well if you don't want it I'll eat your portion."  
"You wish."  
He finally saw her come into view only to head for the bathroom washing her face. Jason look at him puzzled.  
"I swear she can tell Ms. Marsini's beef sandwiches just by the smell. Colt one time tried to get one from a place closer & I think she was ready to throw it at him."

"Was not!" She said slowly walking back out & towards the table. "I ate it since he looked like a wounded puppy." She then sat at the table having a hard time looking at either guy. "It was the last time too…place only knew one seasoning…pepper." She opened the long container that held an Italian steak sandwich slathered with a brown gravy. Then a nice size covered cup/bowl that had pasta fagioli. She briefly look at them as they took seats.

"Go ahead Jules you need your strength." Punk told her as he grabbed his sandwich.  
"So he told you."  
"Yeah, sorry cuz."  
"Yeah…whatever…to late now right?"  
"Jules they said they might be able to reverse it."  
"I don't know if I can go through the testing again."  
"Just take your time…just remember what will happen if they don't."  
"I know."  
"What would happen?" Punk asked.  
"I am developing a tender area on the left side, the doctor said it will persist as long at the blockage is there…so it is either find a way of clearing the blockage…or remove…" She sighs lowering her spoon.

"Jules I'm sorry…we won't talk anymore about it while you eat. Come on you need more in you then that. Besides Gary slipped some Cannolis in with the ice…you know you can't have them till you have at least half your sandwich."  
"Bully." She lightly snapped.  
"Am not, just want to make sure you eat."  
She sighs as she starts eating again. After the dinner they enjoyed the cannolis along with the real lemon ice. Julia still only ate about half of everything. She then went to sit on the couch , Jason next to her glad she now was letting him hold her again. Punk sat with them a while before he headed out. He checked when her appointment was tomorrow, she tried to insist he was not needed. He didn't care though as he found out this news. He lightly hugged her before heading back to his car. On the ride back to his apartment he was once again plagued with the question of calling his contact or not. Did they have any clue? Did they have any personal part in it? Would calling them place her at even a greater risk?


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Punk when he pulled up to his apartment walked inside falling back onto the couch. Glancing at the clock he realized it would be too late to call his contact that night. He grabbed the remote flipping through the channels praying something would catch his eye till he was tired enough to fall asleep.

It was around midnight & Julia was sleeping next to Jason when her eyes opened slipping from the bed. She cringed raising her hand to the left side of her head feeling the pounding in it. She stood to move to the bathroom to take a couple aspirins when she made a knock at her door.

_'Who the hell. Screw it ignore them.'_ She headed for the bathroom again the pain was feeling almost crippling as she downed the two pills. Moving from the room she heard the knock again. She never realized how deep of a sleeper Jason could be. Then again he may just be as mentally exhausted as she was being her support system. She made her way to the door opening it with the chain in place.

Her face paled at the features on the other side. "What you want?"  
"You." The man on the other side replied. He stood about six foot with a paled complexion, shoulder length black hair & hound blue eyes.  
"Get out of here before I call the cops…remember you have an order on me."  
"Yeah that would send you to jail not smart."  
"No…you are at my property…so it would show you are forcing the breach of the order now I am giving you the chance to leave."

Julia cringed closing her eyes. "Aww you don't feel good JuJu?"  
"Don't call me that…" She cringed again  
"Helsing." The word was firmly spoke with a low tone. She cringed again her eyes closing. "Good now open the door."  
"Ca-can't." Julia's voice numb.  
"Why Punk still here?"  
"No…bo-boyfriend."  
"I see…still open up you are coming with me then."  
Her hand on instinct unlocked the chain, dressed in a pair of shorts & a tee her eyes opened with a glassy look to them. She stepped out of the apartment & down the hall following the guy.

The slam of the door closing on it's own if what woke Jason. He turned seeing the bed empty. "Jules?" He saw the rest of the place dark. "JULES?" He got from the bed looking around finding the door unlocked. He opened the door just in time to see her stepping onto the elevator still dressed in what she wore to bed. "What the hell?" Jason actually ran for the window using the fire escape to rush to the ground feeling something was not right.

Jason reached the street & during his decent he had not seen Julia exit the building yet. He waited by the front door finally seeing her walking out with a man he didn't recognize with his arm draped around her shoulders. Jason stepped inside before they reached the front doors.

"Jules?" He called her but she didn't even flinch. He started to head towards them.  
"Back away man." The stranger ordered him. "Ju Ju stop a moment." She stopped walking her eyes on the ground. "Don't try to come after us…I know who you are, but I won't blink in thinking of shooting your dumb ass getting mixed with her." The focuses back on Julia taking her arm. "Come on Ju Ju." He starts guiding her outside.

"Like hell you will." Jason follows after them seeing the man open a car. "What the hell you do to her?"  
"Nothing as bad as I'll do to you if you don't back the hell off." The man turned aiming a gun toward Jason. Jason's heart raced knowing he was defenseless. The gun stayed trained on Jason as the man moved around the car getting in the drivers side taking off.

Part of Jason wanted to sink to the ground, but he knew he had to do something. He rushed back into the building & back up to the apartment. He grabbed the phone in the apartment calling 911. He tried to stay as calm as he could trying to explain to the police his girlfriend had just been abducted. He was told officers were on the way & he tried to give a description of the car but it was too dark to give it clearly. He told them what she was wearing & what he could remember of the guy. While on the phone he was on his cell texting Punk.

*Plz be awake*  
*Whats wrong*  
*Plz get back here, some guy just took jules.*  
*on way hang tight.*

By the time Punk arrived he was passing two police officers in the hall heading for the elevator. He could see the door to Julia's apartment slightly opened. "Don't worry sir we will do all we can to find her." A female voice tried to assure Jason before she stepped into the hall.

Punk's hand stopped the door from shutting. He saw Jason sitting on the couch his head in his hands. "What happened Jay?" Jason lifted his head seeing Punk.  
"I don't know how it happened. We were asleep one moment, the next I get woken up by the front door slamming. I run to the hall just to see Jules entering the elevator. I knew something was off, I actually used the damned rickety fire escape to try to get to the street before she could have. Some guy was walking with her, holding her shoulders as if to guard her. Shit I should of stopped him, tackled him or something. I was just worried he would hurt her more. Even when he let her go she made no movement or sound. It was like she was in a trance." Jason lowered his head shaking it. "I panicked Phil, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from taking her. He had a gun trained on me the whole time he was getting into the car."

"It's ok Jay we will get her back…you know she wouldn't of handled you getting hurt to help her."  
"Why? Why would anyone take her? Plus the way she was acting…like I said it was like she was in a trance."  
"Tell me about the guy." Jason gives Punk all the details he remembers. He was more focused on Julia & the gun then the guy himself. A fact he is cursing himself about now. "Damn, no it can't be him…Jay did the officers give you a card?"

"Yeah…" Jason grabs the card handing it to Punk who pulls out his phone dialing.  
"Hello Officer Swanson please…this is Phil Brooks he just started a case involving a family member of mine….thank you." He waits will he hears a female pick up the line he faintly remembered it as the female officer that was talking to Jason when he arrived. "Evening Officer Swanson, I'm calling about Julia Brooks….I realized that, but I may have a lead….Based on what her boyfriend told me you may want to check out her ex Nate Calvin…I don't have a current address for him, well he may be still at his old place." Punk gives her the old address & she tells him they will have someone check right into it. "Please do officer, just being an Ex I am sure you know the danger that may be there. Their relationship ended violently & I am worried what he may be doing to her….thank you officer myself or her boyfriend can be reached anytime…." He hug up the phone shaking his head.

"Her ex…the one who had her locked up?"  
"Yep…I can't prove it…just a gut feeling."  
"Why now though?"  
"Maybe he just found out she was out? Unlike prisons I doubt he was contacted. He may of lost track of how much time had passed."  
"He had a gun…what if he kills her in some unknown location?"  
"Jay can't think like that ok…we will get her back. We aren't going to loose her. You hear me!"

Jason slowly nodded. "What else can we do…I hate just sitting here."  
"It's about all we can do for a few hours. Everyone I can reach will be asleep. Try to rest I'll stay up for a bit in case the police call."  
"I doubt I can…I can't get that lost look to her face out of my mind."  
"It's ok Jay." Punk moved sitting on the couch next to Jason just trying to think of the list of people he can call once sunrise hit.

**(Damn this chapter felt longer as I was typing it. So was it her Ex, will they find him in time? What does he have planned for her? What was it he did to her?)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Around seven Punk placed the first call to his buddy Colt. Colt barely got a groggy hello out when Punk started to talk. "Colt you still have contact with Nate?…Fuck man, know anyone who does?….Someone took Julia from her place last night….yeah I'm sure….her boyfriend try to stop him, but the guy pulled a gun on him…I don't know for sure, it is a feeling. Her boyfriend gave me a rough description of him…you hear anything let me know….later."

The second call was to his contact that kept him up to date on her progress. It rang going to voice mail. "Hello Dr. Fredon? This is Phil Brooks when you get this please call me back it is urgent I speak to you about Julia." He hung up the phone with a sigh.  
"Who is Dr. Fredon?"  
Punk shifted his eyes to Jason. "One of the doctors from the hospital she was in…a therapist. He was breaking rules by letting me know how she was doing."  
"Wait so you had an inside contact & you didn't tell me when I began my search?"  
"I couldn't…if I ratted him out he could of lost his license."

"We talking about your family & you worried about some doctor?" Jason near screamed at Phil.  
"Hey that was before you guys told me about what happened. I was planning on contacting him today anyways." Punk tried to remain calm when a sound distracted both guys looking around for the source of the muffled sound. Jason got off the couch moving to her dresser where her purse was pulling out the phone. The call ended before he could answer it. Hitting a few keys he saw the log.

"This can't be good, it was the office."  
"Shit didn't even think of letting them know anything happened. What could they want though?"  
"No clue, which of us should return the call?"  
"I'm family, I'll do it. Let me see the phone." Jason handed her phone over while Punk used his cell to return the call. "Hello this CM Punk, someone just called my cousin's phone from your office…Mr. Laurinaitis I am calling because of Julia…she isn't available right now…what rumors?….WHAT! HELL NO!….Um sorry Mr. Laurinaitis. No she was actually abducted last night….I'm serious sir. Where you hear the report from?…Damn, I haven't turned the news on this morning….ok thank you sir….I have no clue thank you." Punk hangs up the phone. "GOD DAMN INCOMPETENT ASSHOLE POLICE!"

"What's going on?"  
"Titan got contacted this morning. Julia's been arrested. The news report says murder & attempted murder along with other charges."  
"What? No…maybe it was the guy that took her. Wouldn't that of been self defense?"  
"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Punk heads for the door.  
"You not going alone." Jason yelled after him moving after grabbing Julia's purse & phone.

Punk got in his car as Jason slipped into the passenger side heading for the closest station. Both men walked in heading for the front desk.  
"How can I help you two?" Asked a young officer behind the desk.  
"You can tell us if Officer Swanson is still on duty & if so let her know we need to see her immediately." Punk informed him. The officer punched a few things in the computer.

He then picked up a radio placing a call. "Patrol 784, Patrol 784 this is base."  
"784 reporting."  
"Tras I have two men here needing to speak to Swanson."  
"Swanson here, who are they?"  
"Let he know it is the concerned family of Julia Brooks." Punk tried to calmly tell him even though his face told him other wise. The officer relayed the information.  
"Take them to detective Grey. This is 784 out."

The officer stoop up from behind the desk moving to a swinging partition. "Follow me gentlemen." Punk walked in front with Jason following. They were lead into a room with different desks lined up with different people in suits. The officer stopped near one desk where a man with short almost buzzed cut black hair was getting off a phone call. "Mr. Grey."  
"What is it?"  
"Officer Swanson informed me to bring these two gentlemen to you."  
He sighed. "I see." He focuses on the two men his face freezes just a moment. Then he quickly shifts back to an air of authority. "What an I help you two with?"

"We came to inquire some information about Julia Brooks."  
"Relation?"  
"Cousin & this is her boyfriend."  
"I see." He looks at Jason. "You a lucky man, follow me." he stand up leading the two of them to an interrogation room.  
"What you mean I'm lucky?" Jason asked after the door closed.  
"That she didn't snap on you…you two did come to inquire about the murder charges against her."  
"We only heard it as rumor, but those charges can't be correct." Punk told the detective.

"Why is that?"  
"Because she was abducted at gunpoint just after midnight. You sure the guy she killed was not the one that abducted her?"  
"I was informed of the report, but I assure you the report from the scene paints quite a different picture. She most defiantly was the aggressor & lucky she is in a hospital on mental observation instead of dead herself."  
"Mental observation?" Punk questioned.  
"Yes I am not at liberty to go more into it yet. Just that she approached the responding officers with a weapon. She didn't comply with orders to stop, just be relived that one of the officers was armed with a teaser & used that on her instead of their firearm. Being armed they would have been in their right to defend themselves."

"Anyway we can see her? Find out what is going on?"  
"Yes I'll give you the information, just know she is under guard of course."  
"Of course. We didn't hear the report, who did they say she killed?"  
"A Dr. Fredon & she also attacked his son, be he survived with a few cuts fighting to get away when he called for help." Punk involuntarily gulped. "You know them?"  
"Dr. Fredon was a therapist in a mental hospital she was committed to about 2 ½ maybe 3 years ago."  
"So your cousin has a history of mental issues."  
"Just once…claims by an Ex."

"Who is that?"  
"Nate Calvin."  
"The son?" The detective asked.  
"What?"  
"Nathaniel Calvin is the step son of the late doctor."  
"Wouldn't that of been a conflict of interest that her Ex's father was suppose to be treating her for an illness that caused her to injure him? Plus I think he was the one to abduct her from her apartment."

"We will need to check these new leads out. Follow me & I'll give you the address of the hospital she is currently at as well as the papers you will need to show the guards." He leads Jason & Punk back to his desk grabbing a folder copping the needed information.  
"Detective, I know you recognized at least one if not both of us. It would be a great help if you can try to find a way to minimize anymore media exposure, even more so with this new information. Julia works with us & if she can in anyway be found able to work again I would hate to see it ruined over this."

"Because of it being brought to my attention as a possible high profile case I will see what I can do to gag it."  
"Thank you."  
"I'll be in touch gentleman if I have any more questions." Punk took the information & they left heading back for the car.  
"You ok Jay?" Punk asked.  
"Yeah…why…well ok as can be…"  
"Just how quite you were in there."  
"Well I figured it best you being the local & actual family that you do the talking."

"Sure thing…" Punk sighs. "I am sure I may hit a wall at some point, just not before we see her at least." He started the car & took off for the hospital his mind trying to take everything in he had heard.

Reaching the hospital they check at the front desk at first not getting any information. Punk showed the woman at the front the paperwork & they were directed to a higher floor of the building. Stepping off they followed the directions given when they reached a door they had to be buzzed through. A nurse met them at the doors.

"Follow me gentlemen." They followed her passing rooms with the doors closed. It felt unusual for a hospital since most times doors were left open. She lead them to a room with a police officer posted outside. He stood up as they approached. The officers build might of been almost imposing to the Undertaker if he was there…almost. "They're here to check on Ms. Brooks. The front already checked they paperwork from your head quarters."

The officer nodded. "OK you two can go in, but I suggest you keep your distance who knows how long the sedation will last."  
"Sedation?" Punk tried to remain calm as he asked.  
"Yeah she needed to be sedated for our safety. Once she comes to one of the doctors is suppose to evaluate her." He reached over opening the door letting them enter. They both entered but then stopped seeing Julia laying in the bed her eyes closed with a sheet pulled up her body, but they could still see where leather straps were attached to the upper part of the bed.

They looked at each other realizing that each was thinking the same thing & headed closer to the bed. If she was restrained even if she woke up what could she do? Jason took a hand brushing it across her forehead her head moved faintly.  
"Jules babe?" He sighed when she gave no other response.  
"Come on Jules wake up…tell us what happened." Punk tried with no luck. The officer looked shaking his head as he retook his seat thinking they were dumb fools if she was to wake up.

Jason went to hold one hand & that is when he saw the strap was secured around her wrist. "Lil, come on Lil." Her head moved a little more, with groggy sounds passing from her lips. "That's it babe…that's it." Her eyes slowly blinked a bit, but when they opened they had a glassy stare up towards the ceiling. "Lil…Lil look at me…one of us please…" She just stared forward like a statue. "Damn it, this the look she had when the creep was ordering her last night. How the hell could she of done what they are claiming of she isn't responding to anything?"  
"No clue & even if I track Nate down I doubt he will tell us anything."

Just then a doctor stepped into the room with the guard. "Can you two please step into the hall for a few moments." Reluctantly they did as asked & waited. It was at least 10 minutes before the doctor walked back out. "You two are family?"  
"I am, this is her boyfriend."  
"Relation?"  
"Cousin."  
"I see…any way you an reach her immediate family?"  
"I can try but I don't know if they will come."  
"Well I should only discuss this with direct kinship."  
"Where can I make a phone call?"  
"Follow me." The Doctor lead them to a small conference room where they saw detective Grey already sitting.

"Before I share my findings detective Mr. Books is going to try to reach her immediate family members." The Doctor informed him. He just nodded while Punk pulled out his phone placing the call placing it on speaker.

_"Hello?" _A woman asked over the phone.  
"Aunt Debbie?"  
_"Phillip that you dear?" _She sounded slightly pleased.  
"Yes Debbie."  
_"How you doing dear?"_  
"I need you to come down to South Mercy hospital."  
_"You ok?"_  
"I'm ok it's Julia."  
_"What she do now?"_ The woman's tone grew cold.  
"Debbie please something happened & she is getting blamed for it, but it is impossible."  
_"You know I want nothing more to do with that girl, why you think she is worth saving I don't know."_  
"Aunt Debbie she is your daughter."  
_"I have no claim at this point to her & you know that Phillip. I have work to do, talk to you later."_  
The line went dead & Punk looked at the doctor. "Her father will be just as bad I assure you."

"Very well. Take a seat Mr. Brooks…as for Mr. Reso I am sorry he will need to wait outside." Punk looked at Jason who lightly nodded stepping from the room. Punk moved sitting with the two men worried for what might be ready to come out of either of though mouths.

**(OK so what information will the Dr or Detective have for Punk?)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

The doctor started while the detective had a recorder near by.  
"After examination of Ms. Julia Brooks she currently appears in a near catatonic state responding to mild stimuli. Part of the reason why she may not of responded to the polices orders was one her agitated state as well as a malfunction of medical equipment."  
"What medical equipment?" Punk asked.  
"There was a hearing device in her left ear. Checking it out did not seem to be picking up surrounding sounds."  
"Julia doesn't have any hearing issues."  
"You sure about that Mr. Brooks?" detective Grey asked.  
"Yeah I'm positive. I was one of the guys to teach her how to wrestle I would of known."  
"It is a rather small device it could have been kept concealed." The Dr. informed him.  
"NO…look I'm her older cousin I know her. She never had any hearing issues unless it was something that happened when she was locked up like the other shit…" he took a deep breath. "Sorry for the profanity I just still can't believe this."

"What other things?" Detective Grey asked.  
"She found out yesterday that sometime while in the institution she was operated on. She had an ovary removed & the other is blocked from working properly." The detective gave a sling hmm sounds writing something on a small pad he had.  
"Any other issues from her time there?"  
"I don't know except for lapses in her memory of her time there. She would get headaches trying to remember. Also panic attacks, she was set to see a neurologist today."  
"You have their name?" The Dr. asked.  
"Jay might have that information."

The doctor nodded. The detective then continued. "Has your cousin been violent after she was released?"  
"No more then any other person I know. She has raise her voice a few times. Maybe agitated…but murder?….no way…"  
"Her Ex told us she tried to kill him before, that is why she was sent away. She was sentenced for at least a year, but was released from the system six months early."

Punk mumbled under his breath before speaking up. "It was an accident. If he really thought he was in mortal danger from her why would he of waited a whole year to press charges?"  
"I don't know about that. I am still waiting to receive the information of her prior conviction." Mr. Grey told him.  
"Well I remember it…yeah she cut him, it was consensual though, he allowed it. He was hospitalized from it, but didn't press charges at the time."  
"What you mean it was consensual? Of course this is hearsay since you were not party to it were you?"

"No I was not party to it. My cousin took part in an alternative lifestyle that involved the use of blood. He practiced it with her, an accident one time she cut him too deeply. She didn't do it to kill him."  
"That is the story she told you."  
"Damn it, yes…plus like I said they broke up after the accident, but he didn't press charges for over a year."

"OK Mr. Brooks maybe you & Mr. Reso should come back to the station & have proper accounts taken from you both."  
"Of course anything…I know this has to be a mistake."  
Mr. Grey got up heading for the door. "I'll meet with you both in about an hour if that is ok?"  
"That's fine."  
"That will give me time to ask Mr. Reso about the doctor she was to see today."

**_X.X.X.X_**  
_While that was going on with Punk_

Jason made his way to a waiting area trying not to loose it. Seeing Julia like that was ripping at his heart. He pulled out his phone calling personal.  
"…Hey Debbie it's Jason Reso…um I know I am not tied in any big story lines right now…actually I am glad for a change I would like for you to place me on vacation…I don't know how long yet…well I haven't really taken any except for injuries in years…If I am needed to come in to pull a storyline injury just give me a call…personal issues…Thanks you're a doll."

He hangs up with a sigh when he hears Julia's phone ringing. He looks at it for a name & see Lana. "Hello?…I'm Jason her boy friend…I doubt you heard wrong…I don't know if I can say…She is at a hospital being observed…yeah Punk & I saw her…she was hardly responding to anything…She was taken from her apartment last night yet some how this happened…I don't know how much more I can tell you…ok bye."

He shakes his head closing his eyes till he hears Punk call him. Opening his eyes he sees the doctor with him. "Jay you have the information about her appointment today?"  
"Yeah, should be in her bag." He starts looking finding the referral slip handing it to the Dr.  
"Ah OK she is actually on staff here I'll contact her to see if she knew anything about Ms. Brooks prior condition." He looks at Punk. "I will let you know if we make any progress getting through to her."  
"Thank you doc, I am sure we both will be back later as long as the police let us."  
"No problem, sometimes the presence of loved ones helps." He bid his good byes before heading to tend to other patients.

"OK Jay, the detective wants to meet with us both to get additional information."  
"Like what?"  
"No clue, maybe more details of her being taken last night…you know time frame & stuff."  
"What ever it takes. She couldn't have done this…look how she is, he had to set her up. We need a way to clear her name then see how we can help her snap out of this." Jason spoke trying not to loose his cool.

"I agree, lets go see what we can tell the detective." Punk told him as they headed from the hospital. Getting back into his car they headed off, as they drove Jason informed Punk about him taking off. "Good glad one of us can afford to. I am still too new to pull that." He gave a faint sigh as they reached the station heading inside. They were lead back to Mr. Grey who took Punk in first alone after instructing Jason to sit off to the side.

"Please sit Mr. Brooks." Mr. Grey instructed motioning to the chair. Punk moved sitting. "When did you last see your cousin?"  
"Last night, I had dinner with her & Jason at her place. I left I think close to nine, maybe ten."  
"Bit of a late dinner wasn't it?"  
"Well we hung out for a little bit. Besides in our line of work it wasn't that uncommon to eat after a show which could be as late as midnight some nights."  
"What would you say her mental condition was at the time?"  
"Well I'm not a doctor, she was upset though."  
"What about?"

"She was just informed that somehow she had at least one operation done to her without her knowledge at some point. The operation had a very good chance of making her unable to have children without a second operation & even that wasn't a guarantee."

"So it would not be a stretch that she might of blamed Dr. Fredon for it?"  
"How would I know? I don't see nor will I ever see Julia as a killer."  
"You already told me she cuts people in some sort of lifestyle thing…is it that far of a stretch?"  
"Yes…she had never cut anyone against their wishes…Yes Julia derives pleasure from something many would see as pain & sick…Julia & her partners don't though."  
"Partners…does that include her current boyfriend?"  
"You would need to ask that of him."

"Mr. Brooks, I have gotten the OK from my superiors to go over the full list of charges brought against Ms. Brooks…if you feel you are up to handling it."  
"Please I need to know what these charges are so I can hopefully find where they are staged against her."  
"You think we are trumping charges?"  
"Not the police…but her Ex Nate. Julia is not a killer."

Mr. Grey set a folder on the table. "Mr. Brooks to be quite honest you cousin will either be spending a long time in a hospital or a prison cell."  
"How can you already claim her guilty? What happened to innocent till proven guilty?"  
"Mr. Brook, she had the murder weapon in her hand still when she moved towards the officers that responded to the call. The list of charges is murder in the second degree, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, resisting arrest…" Mr. Grey paused a moment "And desecration of a body."

"Hold on WHAT!" Punk took a breath. "Explain that last one please."

"When the officers got there…" He was trying to think how to be the most…sensitive about this.  
"Just say it please."  
"When they arrived on scene she was licking the blood from his skin…as well as…copulated with the body."  
Punk blinked his eyes shaking his head. He was far from a dumb man, but he had to of heard that wrong. "Hold on, copulated…as in…" he gulped. "She was…um…" He tried not to grew ill.  
"Yes she was having sex with the body."

Punk covered is mouth taking a few deep breaths. His head lowered trying to get his thoughts together. Finally thinking he could speak he moved his hand. "Yo-you said the off-officers act-actually saw this?"  
"Yes Mr. Brooks. She was naked covered in the victims blood brandishing a scalpel like weapon."  
Punk lowered his head closing his eyes. "No that can't be right."  
"I am sorry sir, we already have two of the four officers reports on the matter."  
"No, something happened…she did not go there of her own free will. Nate took her from her apartment last night. He had a hand in this…"  
"He was not in sight, he was hiding in a different room when he called for help."  
"I don't care she wouldn't have…"  
"I wish I had better news."  
"Yeah I bet." Punk mumbled trying not to sound angry or sarcastic.

"Any other questions for me before I speak to Mr. Reso?"  
"I would like Jason to see a line up with Nate in it, prove he was the man that took Julia at gunpoint from her home. Jason never met him before."  
"I'll see what can be arranged."  
"OK. Oh please don't disclosed anything past the murder charges to him."  
"I was not given clearance past you anyways."  
Punk sighed as he got up leaving the room with the detective calling Jason inside.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Jason walking into the interrogation room taking a seat looking worried. He saw Punk didn't look well & what little he knew of the guy he was not one to be rattled easy.  
"OK Mr. Reso it seems we have two cases that have become one. You reported Ms. Broosk was abducted from her apartment last night. Now here she is the next day brought up on numerous charges. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well Julia & I retired to bed an hour or so after Punk….sorry Phil left. I think roughly 10 maybe 11. Well next thing I remember is waking up hearing the front door slamming. I go to check & I see her stepping onto the elevator. I run back inside & went down the fire escape reaching the street before she did along with this guy I never saw before. When I tried to call for her, she looked like she was in a trance only responding to this guy. He warned me if I tried to come after them he wouldn't think twice of shooting me. He even pulled a gun out aiming t at me as he got her in his car & took off."  
"So he didn't have the gun on her?"  
"No."  
"But the report said she was abducted at gunpoint."  
"No I said she was abducted from her apartment & that the guy had a gun."  
"So what he took her by threatening you?"  
"I don't know. It was like she was in a trance of some kind, you know like one of those hypnotists tricks?"  
"OK. Yet some how she turned around attacking him & his father?"  
"I wasn't there how am I suppose to know." Jason didn't like his tone & decided to call him out on it. "You think Julia & I made this up out of some kind of revenge?"

"Why don't you tell us Mr. Reso?"  
"Oh for crying out loud. NO WAY!"  
"So she didn't tell you what she was planning on doing to the two men?"  
"What? No…she never mentioned the one guy & she only mentioned her Ex to me once by name."  
"When was that?"  
"Early in our relationship. She was telling me about her past, what little she remembered of her time locked away. The reason why she was locked away, the accident."

"So you knew of Julia Brooks' prior violent activities?"  
"Violent activities?"  
"Yes gaining pleasure from cutting people."  
Jason took a slow breath. "It is not viewed by us as a violent activity."  
"Us? So you took part in these acts as well?"  
Jason slowly opened his eyes knowing he had to watch his words. "I am someone she has cut."

"You allowed her do cut you?"  
"Yes. I was never forced by her, she was always extra careful. I guess at least partly because of her Ex. She never wanted to slip up again."  
"What is the purpose of such an act?"  
"I can't place it in simple words. There is a give & take from both sides of the exchange. I have never denied her when she had asked & I never plan on doing so, now to have these charges against her, by the man I am pretty sure was the one who took her. I don't believe it."

"I am sorry Mr. Reso, but she was seen still holding the weapon when the officers arrived on the scene."  
"No she was forced & somehow he is behind it."  
"Why would Mr. Calvin want his father dead & how could he of forced her?"  
"I don't know isn't that your job?" Jason snapped back at Mr. Grey loosing his temper.

"Please try to control your temper Mr. Reso." Jason closed his eyes taking a deep breath when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Grey answered it with a uniformed officer standing there. They exchanged a few words before Mr. Grey looked at Jason. "Please follow me, we gathered a few individuals for the line up that was requested."

"Good." He opened his eyes as he stood up following Mr. Grey to another room. It was a large plain room with a piece of one way glass. In side was an uniformed officer as well as a older woman in a suit.

"Good day I am Ms. Lockson representative for Mr. Calvin to make sure proper procedure is carried out."  
"Greetings Ms. Lockson I am Detective Grey & this is Mr. Jason Reso the one who requested this line up."  
The woman nodded & the officer hit a button instructing the men to be brought in. The line up was of five men, all of them had dark hair roughly the same height & build. They also all have wound dressings on their face, if he had to guess that was where they claimed Julia cut him at his house. He slowly looked them over.  
"You said he spoke to you, do you wish them to repeat a line?" the officer asked.

"I have a pretty good clue, but sure." Jason had to think a moment. "I know who you are, but I won't blink in thinking of shooting your dumb ass." He sighs "That wasn't even the full quote, but should be enough." Jason stood there as the line was relayed & listened to each of the five men repeat it.

"Now take your time Mr. Reso sir, remember picking the wrong one could place an innocent man in a lot of trouble." Ms. Lockson informed him. Jason knew she said it in hopes he wouldn't pick someone, namely her client.  
"Number 2." Jason said firmly.  
"You sure of that?" Mr. Grey asked.  
"Yes number 2 is the one that was walking with Julia out of the building pointing a gun at me."  
"Just a verbal threat." Ms. Lockson almost sneers.  
"Still enough to hold him for a bit unless he posts bail." Mr. Grey informs her. He then looks at the officer. "Take Mr. Calvin in custody charges of terroristic threats, kidnapping & co-conspirator in the death of his father."

"Co-conspirator?" Jason sighs.  
"You are free to go Mr. Reso, we may have more questions for you later." Mr. Grey informed him. Jason shakes his head leaving the room. He meets up with Punk & they starts heading out. Returning to Punk's car they take off.  
"Where do we go now?" Punk asked sounding oddly numb for him.  
"What you mean?"  
"Do you want to go back to the hospital, her place, or even mine?"  
"At this point I am not sure of anything…I know she can't respond, but I think she should know they arrested Nate."  
"They did?" Punk pulled off into a small parking lot.  
"Yep, the fact I said he kidnapped Julia & threatened me with a gun. This the shit though…I am wondering how much they really have her on."  
"Why?"

"Well first they try to make it sound like I made the kidnapping up & worked with her to plan the attacks. Then after the line up with Nate they are charging him with conspiring with her to kill his father."  
"Yeah but they are blaming her either way."  
"She couldn't have…there is just no way. A murderer? Come on, there is no way."  
"Sadly there is."  
"What! You fucking believe them?"  
"There is too much evidence." Punk said numbly hanging his head. "Before you ask you won't want to hear it."  
"I don't care, tell me why when you are now understanding her you are believing them."

Punk sighed leaning his head back against his seat. "There is too much evidence against her. She had the weapon in her hand, they also saw her….saw her drinking his blood." He just couldn't bring himself to tell Jason the full story, he still had trouble coming to grips that she would do something that…depraved & monstrous. "If you want me to take you back to the hospital I will." Punk not even realizing it give a faint sniffle. "But I can't being myself to see her after hearing that."

"There's more isn't there?"  
"ISN'T THAT FUCKING ENOUGH!" Punk takes a deep breath. "Sorry Jay…just…being told the officers actually saw her. How can that be disputed?"  
"I don't know…but I just can't believe she would kill someone. I don't care how much she hated her ex or his father. I just can't believe it." Jason gave a sigh. "Just go to her place fore now. She just stocked some food a few days ago. Plus all my stuff is there."  
"OK." Punk started driving again heading back to Julia's apartment.

**(Once again felt longer typing it)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
********You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Back earlier in the day in Julia's hospital room.

_'Dear Lord let me wake from this nightmare. What has he done to me? Please let me wake & have it be one long nightmare. I didn't really do those thing…did I….no…no it wasn't me…I tried to fight…I tried to stop him from guiding my hand across the other man's skin. Those thoughts in my head though…those dark thoughts….why? Why did I did that to him? I knew it was wrong but the thoughts so dark in my own brain._

_The taste of his blood wasn't warm & inviting. It was bitter, soured, the pain & fear forced through him into it…no it was not at all the taste & feeling I normally crave. I couldn't stop myself though, that same voice pounding in my head to continue as the energy of the blood flooded my system. I could not stop…please Lord believe me I wanted to. I didn't want to feast from him, something drove me to. Please have mercy & let me wake.'_

"Jules babe?"  
_'Jason? Yes Jason I'm here.'_  
"Come on Jules…wake up tells us what happened."  
_'Punk? Phil…you're here too…god Lord please, please let me see them…let me wake…let me wake from this nightmare & return to them.'_  
"Lil, come on Lil."  
_'Jay I want to, more then you know I want to.'_ She thought she moved, did she or was it in her mind?  
"That's it babe…that's it."  
_'Yes….yes thank you…please…'_ light flooded her eyes, but she felt rest of her body remain still. She could barely see Jason & Punk unless they were leaning over her. She could no longer hear them though, it was like watching TV with the sound muted._ 'Lord no….please….I beg your forgiveness I didn't mean to do those things…I don't know what drove me to do it…please let me wake…'_

She watched as their heads turned then moved away from her. She wanted to do anything in her power to reach out for them, open her mouth the beg them not to go. Their presence was replaced by a man in a long coat she could only guess some doctor she did not know. Fear began to race through her mind. She had just killed a doctor, done horrid things to him. She had not had good luck with male doctors for quite some time now.

She could see him as he reached for her. She couldn't hear or feel him though. She could only see what was right in front of her eyes. She got to see what was to the side of her at one point she guessed he had turned her head. Her head forward again she saw him holding some small item. He was studying it before setting it aside. She saw his shadow leaving & she was left alone in the room.

Julia had no clue how long her eyes were open for, left alone in this silent world for. She almost wished her eyes were close in either some form of sleep, or so maybe she could hear again. Hear & pray either Jason or Punk was near. She needed to know she was not alone in this place. She could not stand the feeling of being locked away again.

Her eyes finally drifted close again, her body worn as it drifted to sleep or was it from some sort of drug she didn't know. It was just a black void, she didn't know if it was welcoming or not. She could not distinguish time when she heard voices again. Voices she didn't know.  
"This is the woman I was to meet today?" It was a females voice.  
"That is what I was told by her boyfriend." A male replied.  
_'She must be the neurologist. Please let her know how to wake me up from this nightmare.'_  
"Well I was set to see a Ms. Julia Brooks, quite an odd case what little I was informed about her."

"Which was?"  
"She suffers from Hematolagnia, because of it she injured a boyfriend. I am assuming not the same one. Well he pressed charges against her & she was sent to Oak Bay for a year. She was only there six month before the fire hit that burned it to the ground. I was going to ask permission to run a few scans on her to see why she seems to be suffering memory loss from her time there. Wondering if it was some sort of mental trauma, injury or something else."  
"What do you mean something else?"  
"Just based on updated reports I had received only a few hours or so ago. Seem she had been use in a few experiments without her or her families consent. As far as she remembers anyways."

"You feel that may of contributed to her actions late night & her current condition?"  
"Both could be quite possible."  
"I will call the detective in charge of her case to see if we need his permission or that of her family since she can not give it herself."  
"OK. I will be in my office awaiting the findings." Julia could hear the one person walking away.  
"I hope we get an answers we need to help you. Even though where you might be heading who can say which is better."  
_'Gee thanks doc that is real comforting. Which is better being trapped in my body, or rotting in a prison cell for killing & raping the corpse. I can't believe I actually said it…God please forgive me I still don't know what drove me to do that after Nate used my hand to draw the cut.'_

_**X.X.X.X.**_

Punk & Jason arrived back at Julia's apartment & went inside. Punk walked over checking her phone & went to access her voicemail. Luckily she still had the standard pass code. It was various friends worried about her hoping the news reports were wrong. The moment he heard a hint of the why he would skip it going to the next. There was maybe five like that. Punk shook his head before moving to the window looking outside.

Jason had grabbed a change of clothing taking another shower. He wasn't sure why except the hope of clearing his head. He could tell someone else was on Punk's mind but was unsure how to ask him. As he finished drying & was dressed he heard Punk on the phone.  
"What ever you need to do to help her….sure I'll come sign what ever I need to….will her piercings need to be removed for any of that?…what about ones made of plastic?…I'll change them out myself if I need to…we will be there as soon as we can…I may need to stop someplace to buy proper jewelry for her…I understand but I want them back in as soon as they can…two hours tops…thank you." Punk hung up with a sigh.

"What's up?"  
"They want to run some tests, they already have on record her parents refusal to have connection to any of this. I refuse to have a hospital do what they please when I may be able to have some say in it to help her. If she wakes up & doesn't like any decisions that were made she can take it out on me."

"You know what you saying?"  
"Yeah I am hoping I have her best interest. Speaking of, you know if she traveled with any non-metal jewelry?"  
"Yeah should be in her carry on stuff. She swapped them once she passed security checks at the ports."  
"OK please check for me, I need to take them to the hospital."  
"Why they need to trade them out?"  
"They are not fully sure yet of what test they want to run on her yet. But some she can't have any jewelry in, others they can get away wit the non-metal ones. I already told them I'll put them back in myself if I need to, I am sure she would be pissed if she wakes up to find any of them closing."

"They don't close that quick do they?" Jason asked as he headed for her bags.  
"Some faster then others."  
"Oh…never really thought about it. Of course I know they are there, I just don't pay too much mind to them."  
"It happens."  
"Here it is." Jason pulls out a small box opening it checking the contents over.  
"OK good so we can head right to the hospital." Punk told him as he made sure he had the keys in his pocket before they headed back out.


	24. Chapter 24

Reaching the hospital the two guys head inside heading up to the psyche ward & going through the same checks as the last time they were there. They were waiting outside Julia's room when a doctor arrived. She introduced himself to the two men before walking into her room where her eyes were closed again.  
"Has there been any changes?" Punk asked.  
"Just that her eyes change from open to a closed state, her body has little response to external stimulation."  
_'Punk? Did he come back?'_ She opened her eyes even if she learned by now doing so seemed to prevent her from hearing.

Even if she couldn't show it she was smiling to herself seeing Jason was with him as well.  
"Hey Lil." Jason spoke to her taking her hand. Once again it felt like she as in a silent movie. She could see he had taken a hold of her hand, she couldn't feel it though. "Babe can you see us? Can you hear us?" He raised her hand kissing the back of it. Her eyes drifted close again. "Damn babe...please come back." He voice so worried.  
_'I want to Jay, god I want to...but will you want me once you know?'_

She pushed herself to make at least some sort of sound like she thought she did earlier when he was there.  
"Lil...Lil babe just take it easy. Let them find out what happened." Jason tried to encourage her. As he spoke to her Punk was already working on swapping out her normal piercings for her travel safe ones. Once done the doctor informed them the first test the want to run is a CAT scan. Depending on the findings it will then be either a MRI or a dye contrast CAT.

"I know MRIs are more detailed, why not start with that?" Punk asked moving to a chair in her room why Jason stayed by her bed holding her hand.  
"Because we were already told of one unknown operation. Last thing we would want is to subject her body to a high magnetic field if there maybe anything in her that she is unaware of."

Punk shook his head a moment taking the doctors words in. "Something in her? Wait so first she finds out she had surgery to remove something...now you saying another may have been done putting something in? Something like what?"  
"I can't say for sure there even is. For now we are just running the scan on her head. See if we may get some insight that may be causing her current condition as well as her prior memory loss. When she regains consciousness we will worry about asking if she will approve a full body scan."

"OK Doc...thanks."  
"You two may wait here if you wish while we take her downstairs."  
"How long should it take?"  
"All together a little over an hour."  
"OK." Punk watches as the doctor left returning with two other medical staff members as well as the officer guarding her door.

"See you soon Lil...I'll be OK." Jason told her before stepping back as the officer double checked all of the straps that secured her to the bed. Watching that tore as Jason not wanting to believe she was being charged with murder. He walked over by Punk leaning on the wall his head lowered.

"You know when she wakes up...good chance we won't see her again." Punk told him.  
"Why you say that?"  
"Jay I hate to say it...there is too much against her. She killed a man...she tried to kill her ex."  
"Yeah she attacked him because he abducted her...as for his father...she was set up, she had to of been."  
"No...Jay they saw her..."  
"She was unresponsive."  
"No...she was awake, she saw them & tried to go after them with the blade still in her hand...be glad she wasn't shot & killed."  
"NO...she couldn't have done it..."  
"Jay you need to come to terms with it..." Punk sighed lowering his head.

"There is more isn't there? More then just the charge of murder?" Jason slowly turned his head studying Punks face. "What else is there?" Punk shook his head. "Damn it you started to open your mouth, now finish it!"  
Punk sighed lifting his head. "Jay you don't want to know."  
"Like hell...I want to know what they are accusing her of. Besides if this goes to a trial I will hear it anyways."  
"Fine, just don't say you were not warned. She is also being charged to desecration of a human body."  
"Why? What proof?" His voice trying not to crack at the thought.

"The officers that were there...I think four of them. They saw her in the act."  
"What did she do to it?"  
"Jay..." Punk stood up pacing the empty space where her bed was a moment ago. He then stopped looking at Jason. "Trust me you don't want the details."  
"I don't care right now...I need to know what I need to support her through."  
"Maybe you won't want to once I tell you?"  
"Nothing will make me leave her when she needs me...if it is that terrible why you still by her?"

"Because I'm family & at this point it seems like the only family she has left. Yeah I may come off as a cold ass that could care less about her or anyone at times. That's just me though. You are right thought, when she wakes & this sees a trial she will need the support. I support her even if I don't condone what she is being charged with."  
"Well I love her...I may not be family by blood, but I won't leave her. So tell me so in a court won't be the first time."

Punk moves to sit back down. "Fine. The officers saw her drinking the blood...well licking the blood from his body." He took a deep breath a faint sigh. "They also caught her in the act of...well of..." Punk was trying not to feel ill thinking of it let alone saying it out loud. "She was..." He closed his eyes just blurting it out. "She was screwing the body..."

"no...no...no...th-that can't be right." Jason barely spoke above a whisper the words more to himself then Punk.  
"Sorry man, that is what I was told...my stomach is still in knots thinking of it...sorry either part."  
"Neither part is right." Jason told him.  
"What you mean?"  
"The blood...the feeling between the donor & the one taking it would not be there...a dead person the feeling would be empty. As for the other part...there would be no need. Set aside it being wrong, it is an unneeded action."

"OK I feel weird saying this about Jules. Isn't that he whole part of this fetish...she needs to see or taste blood to...well...you know."  
"Yes she needed it to do that prior to her learning the psi side of things." Jason sighs leaning his head back. "But taking in the blood doesn't make her have to do that..." He lightly chuckles a smile to his face. "You tell her I told you I'll knock you out..."  
"What?" hearing the slight levity to Jason's voice.  
"Jules when enriched wit the right energy can...um...get off without physical stimulation...THAT is why I know she would not of been driven to do that just because she drank his blood."

"She...she has acted that way around you?"  
"Yeah...our first meeting actually...all she did was taste some of my blood & kissed me...she got off just from that. So something made her do that...but it was not the blood." Jason said in a matter of fact tone. Jason slid down the wall siting. Silence just grew in the room till the door opened with them rolling Julia back in. Once the bed was in place the Dr walked in looking at the two men.

"Mr. Brooks come with me please."  
"I want Mr. Reso to come with us, save time telling him later."  
"Very well." Both men stood up leaving the room following the Dr to a different part of the hospital that held the offices. She motioned to a few chairs as she took a seat behind her desk. "I wish I had good news gentlemen. We were right to take precautions with Ms. Brooks testing."  
"So you did find something in the scans?"

"I am afraid so. I have already contacted detective Grey to see what files the late doctor may have had at hims home dealing with Ms. Brooks. I was already informed that most of her prior medical records were claimed destroyed in the fire at the other hospital."  
"What did they do to her?"  
"It will take more extensive reading of the scan to tell for sure what it is, we just know there is some sort of object embedded in her head. That can take a day or more to get a tech that can give the results a through reading as to what the object may be. Of course there is only one way to make sure."

"I know what you hinting doc & not happening."  
"You do realize what ever it is...it could be what is keeping her in the catatonic state."  
"But it might also be needed to snap her out of it...right?"  
"That may be a possibility."  
"Then no...you are not going poking in Julia's head. Just hope we get answered from Dr. Fredon's records or out of Nate's mouth himself."  
"Very well, I have no other information for you two then, sorry."  
"It is better then nothing Doc, thanks." Punk stood up with Jason leaving the office deciding for now the would head back to her apartment.


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Once at Julia's apartment Punk just looked with a sigh.  
"Jay there isn't anything we can really do here. Just come back to my place."  
"No thanks man...you want to go that's fine. I understand." He tried not to sound as numb as he was feeling.  
"Jay you sure you be ok by yourself?"  
"Yeah..."  
"It's sinking in isn't it?"  
"Is what sinking in? That she did those things? Ok something MADE her do them?"

Punk sighed moving to sit in a chair. "I guess kind of both?"  
"Yeah & how long can we wait in hopes the police find something?"  
"As long as we need to. What else is there?"  
"Go to the jail & ask to see her ex."  
"And what you think he will tell us?"  
"I don't know...did you know him before Julia dated him?"

"No he wasn't from my circle of friends. I think it was just a guy she knew from school. You saw him man. He was more the goth set not the punk set. Was never fully sure how she got wrapped with him until that happened."  
"Well still maybe you can get him to open...find out from detective Grey if he can be informed we know of the device."  
"Worth a shot I guess...but it is getting late..."

"Yeah I guess." Jason sighed just before there was a knock on the door. The two men looked at each other before Punk finally got up moving to the door. He looked through the peephole & a puzzled look crossed his face. He opened it looking at the woman on the other side.  
"Lana?"  
"Phillip? Surprised to see you here." She replied, she was dressed in blue jeans & a royal blue tank top. Her hair pulled in a pony tail.  
"You didn't hear?"  
"Oh I heard."  
"Then why you here?"  
She motioned over his shoulder. "Because I had a feeling he would be...figure he would need to talk to someone that would understand. Now can I please come in?"

"I guess." Punk moved letting Lana enter. "You still had contact with Jules even after..."  
"Yes even after we broke up." Jason just wondered & watched as this woman entered the apartment. She seemed cold to Punk yet held a warmth to her eyes as she looked in his direction. She walked closer extending her hand. "Hey Jason...in case you didn't hear him I'm Lana...a good friend of Julia's."  
Jason offered a weak smile taking her hand shaking it, when he did he felt a faint warmth before pulling his hand looking at her. She just gave a light nod almost as if she could pick his thoughts.

"I see, nice to meet you. Still if you heard what is going on why you here? You don't know me?"  
"I know what you mean to her. So I wanted to make sure you were ok...I still was not expecting Phil to be here."  
"Things had changed between the three of us recently."  
"How so?" her voice soft as she moved to sit on the end of the couch closest to Jason.  
"Lana don't go picking in the guy's head."  
"I'm not."  
"You always do Lana...It's what you do." Punk sounded irritated moving to sit in the other chair. "I don't think you know how not to be in shrink mode."  
"Punk It's ok, she already knows...well some of it."  
"Knows? Knows what?"  
Jason looked at Lana a moment. "You were her regular donor before me weren't you?" Punk blinked hearing those words & felt even more shocked when Lana nodded slowly.  
"Yes."

"Hold on WHAT!" Punk snapped before taking a deep breath. "You...her..." He shakes his head. "OK I know after recently I may be more...understanding...but...um..."  
"Yes both the vampire & the donor can be of the same sex...that doesn't mean they are homosexual or bi...it is not always a sexual thing."  
"But what about...um...aaa...hmmm."  
"Wow he speechless." Lana quipped.

"Punk if it was just a sexual thing...how would you explain the hotel room with you the one time."  
"Hold on what?" Lana asked almost a quizzical chip to her tone. "They did what?"  
"Jason!"  
"Punk relax..."  
"Which method?" Lana asked sounding more intrigued.  
"Energy...well Psi specifically."  
"So that the reason for Phil's change of heart towards Jules."  
"Hey now...I always loved Jules...I just didn't like she actions...yes I understand more now. Doesn't mean I still like them...more so the blood thing, someone can still be hurt."

"Someone can be hurt the other way too."  
"Yeah I know she told me if they person is weak or sick."  
"Even a healthy person...if that is their intent."  
"What you mean?" Punk blinked wondering did Julia lie to him.  
Lana looked at Jason. "She hasn't learned to pull single streams has she?"  
"Not as far as I know?"

She nods looking back at Punk. "Depending on how we pull different energy or alter it, if can cause different reactions in the one we are drawing from. Of course it can range from nothing at all in the middle of the spectrum, then the two extremes. Either complete bliss, or agonizing torment." She could read his face. "You don't believe me do you Phil?"  
"Um...well...honest I am not sure what to fucking believe anymore."

She leans back crossing her legs. "What if I told you I used to be a bad girl?" She smirks. "Sometimes I still am."  
"Yeah right...you might have been annoying at times how you try to analyze everyone. That's why I thought it funny & appropriate when you got your doctrine."  
"Well Phil..." her eyes shift more to focus on him. "What would you say if I told you I used to feed from you..."  
"You WHAT! HOW! WHEN!"

"Lana you know that sort of behavior would be frowned on."  
"Oh I never do it to harm someone. I actually use it in my practice to calm people down."  
"Like when you touched me hand?"  
"Sort of a autoresponce to a turbulent mind."  
"OK not to be selfish, but back to me a moment." Punk said "When the hell you ever feed from me?"  
"How do you think you ever slept so soundly when we were together. It wasn't just the sex tiring you out. Also how you think it stayed so...what's a word you used a lot...oh yeah...amazing?"

Punk coughed shifting in his chair. Lana softly spoke pushing the slightly cocky tone she was getting to her as she was proving her point to Punk. "Just as Julia needed blood before I saw she could tap into both sides...I tap slightly into my partners energies so we are are more like one moving entity. It is the joining of the energies...in a way the souls that can be so mind blowing." She shook her head. "Now back ot the business at hand. How is Jules?"

"Not good." Spoke Jason. "She is catatonic & they found out she was operated on implanting something in her head."  
"What? Ok...don't repeat I heard you. So what is the course of action?"  
"They talked of operating, but I told them no." Punk told her. "I have a feeling that while what ever it is may be what is keeping her unresponsive...it may also hold the key to waking her up."  
"Almost like a switch that some how got flipped, worried removing that switch will prevent it from getting thrown back to the on position."  
"Yes."  
"OK option two?"  
"Going to the jail in the morning & talk to Nate, see what we can get him to tell us."  
"I will accompany you guys."  
"Why?"  
"Well she is my friend. Do to my credentials anything we get him to say can be admissible in court against him." She closes her eyes a moment before opening them again. "And why it may not be...fully acceptable maybe I can break through a few walls he may try to throw up."  
"You are right it isn't acceptable behavior." Jason told her.  
"I have enough people in my own circles I don't need the clubs Jason...I will risk getting black listed if it means helping Julia out of this."

Jason sighed with a nod. "Thanks."  
"I know she would for me as well."  
"More then likely."  
"Well then boys I guess I'll see you two in the morning...round 9 at the station?"  
They both nodded as she stood up heading for the door. Punk shook his head after she left.

"You had no clue she was like Jules did you?"  
"None..."  
"How long you two..."  
"Almost three years."  
"Nice." Jason smiled lightly. "So you staying or going back your place to crash?"  
"Well as we know I don't sleep much...I'll just grab the couch."  
"K...think I will try to call it."  
"Night man."  
"Night." Jason got up moving behind the screen changing for bed climbing in the bed. His eyes drifted close as he lightly took in the scent of her on the bedding.


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Jason & Punk were approaching the station when they saw Lana already outside in a light gray suit & a soft leather attaché case in her hand.  
"Shall we gentlemen?" both nodded as she turned heading inside. The officer behind the desk looked as the three walked in.  
"How can I help you?"  
"We need to speak to Detective Grey is he available?" Lana spoke a hint of professionalism to her voice.

"He isn't in today, may I ask what this is about?"  
"It is in regards to the case with Mr. Calvin & Ms. Brooks." She watches as the officer punched something on the computer.  
"OK any information can be given to Detective Rozzin." The officer called someone over to them. "Please lead these three back to Rozzin."  
"Sure thing follow me." They followed them back stopping by a desk with a woman about mid forties with black hair braided then twisted in a bun. "Detective these three wish to speak with you." The women looks at them then offers a smile.

"Dr. Croff it has been a while."  
Lana chuckled lightly. "I should of recognized the name. How you doing?"  
"Well besides the normal…good I guess. What can I do for you three?"  
"I want to have a talk with Nate Calvin."  
"Personal or business."  
"Sort of both. Since you are taking the information on the case with him I take it you briefed it over."  
"Yes him & his girlfriend killed his old man." Lana quickly moves her arms to block the boys.  
"Ex girlfriend Roz…and we believe she was made into taking part."  
"How so?" Rozzin grabs a folder along with a pad of paper.  
"His Ex Ms. Brooks is in the hospital under observation. During an exam it was discovered that there was an unknown item placed in her head. There was also a hearing aid looking item found on her when she was admitted. I feel both of these items worked together to alter her brain pattern."

Rozzin lifted her eyes from the paper towards Lana. "No offence sounds like you are reading one too many sci fi books."  
"Just let us…or at least me speak to Nate. Has anyone made head or tails of any of Dr. Fredon records from his home office?"  
"It is all in code we haven't been able to tell if any of it pertains to the case or not. I will see what we can do about you seeing Mr. Calvin. The others will need to wait out here."  
"Thanks you." They watched as the detective got up moving from the desk.

"Old friend Lana?" Punk asked.  
"No….I have worked with the police a few times, one case was with her."  
"Ah ok."

It was a couple minutes before Detective Rozzin returned escorting Lana to an interrogation room. She sat while she waited for them to bring Nate in. He was lead in & sat on the other side of the table. The officer that brought him in stood by the door.  
"What are you? Cop or doctor?"  
"You had other doctors come talk to you?" asked Lana.  
"Yeah and I'll tell you what I told them…nothing."  
"Come on Nate please don't be like this. You are in enough trouble you help us maybe something can be done."  
"Nate hmm? Not Mr. Calvin, not Nathanael? Nate hmm, trying to be buddy buddy with me?"  
"I wonder what she saw in you."  
"Oh insulting me now? She was or shall I say is crazy."  
"We both know that is not true."  
"Oh do we? Then tell me why she killed my father & tried to slice me too?"  
"Well she could have been defending herself, you did take her from her home."

"Who told you that? Her hot shot wrestling boyfriend?"  
"I know she was happy with her boyfriend, she had no reason to come after you or you father after this time. Now please just tell me which file of your father's deals with Julia."  
"Why it won't matter without the trigger…oh shit…"  
"Trigger? What trigger?"  
"Nothing forget it…it was nothing."  
"Nate come on what trigger…" Lana tried not to plead with him.  
"Nope" He got a cold smile to him. "She still like a vegetable hmm? Good…glad…she deserves no better."  
"Nate come on please, you know how to snap her out of it don't you?"  
"Maybe…What can I get if I tell you?"  
"I'm not in power to make any bargains."

He leans back with smirk. "Oh well I guess she will just continue to enjoy the lovely little piece of personal hell she is in then."  
"Damn it, you get her locked away over a mistake & convince your father to do who knows what to her in that place…now you are continuing it. Hasn't she paid enough?"  
"Who said it was a mistake? Who said I talked my father into anything? Don't try to trick me into saying anything else. Guard we are done here." The officer walked over taking Nate by the arm leading him from the room.

Lana sighed standing up leaving the room heading for where the detective was with the guys. "Any luck?" Asked Punk.  
"Maybe a little. Detective any chance I can see the files that were brought in? Maybe I will see something that may point me to which one is Julia's. Also any personal effects of Nate's?"  
"Well as a professional curtsey I may be able to arrange something with the files. The personal effects may be harder."  
"I understand thank you." Lana looks at Punk & Jason. "Either go back to the apartment or the hospital to keep her company. Something tells me it will take a few hours at least to look through the records, maybe even longer depending on how cryptic he really was."

"You sure?" Both guys asked.  
"Yeah go…there is nothing for you two to do here for now…I'll be in touch. Punk same cell?"  
"Yeah.." Both guys bid their good byes before heading out of the room & station. For now they both wanted to go to the hospital to see if there was any change.

**(If this has not been my best chapter I am sorry, I have personal issues at the moment distracting me from hearing my muses. Let me know what you think. Will Lana find the right file? Will they be able to find the trigger mentioned?)**


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

They showed up at the hospital going through the same steps they had to do the other times. Walking into her room they each took one side of her bed. Jason lightly took hold of her one hand. She looks so still like a statue frozen in time except for the faint rise & fall of her chest.

"Jules hun, It's Jason."  
_'Jay…you're back? You didn't leave me? Thank you Lord…does he know though?'_ Her eyes slowly opened faintly able to see his & Punk's faces.  
"You waking for us Jules?" Punk asked pressing the back of his hand to her face.

_'Damn it is either I see them or hear them…why torture me Lord? Have I not begged to be forgiven enough. Please Lord look at them…why punish them too? What have they done wrong?'_ Her eyes close again & she can hear them both trying to call to her. There was no win. Either she kept them closed to hear them or have them open to show she knows they are there, but then she can't hear what they are saying.

Julia was feeling so detached no mater what she picked she still could not feel what anyone was doing to her. It was a very unsettling feeling, but she knew as long as Punk or Jason was there she should be safe. It was when they were not there she worried what could be done with her. She wondered if all coma patients felt this way.

"Damn Jules we will get him for this…somehow we will prove you had no say in what you did." Jason spoke to her.  
_'Does he know? Was he told everything? That I had no say? What are you talking about Jason? I did it…I felt like I wasn't in control…but it was me…wasn't it?'_

The two guys took turns slowly talking to her about different things. Words of encouragement that they would stand by her no mater what happens. They hoped maybe if she knew she wouldn't be alone she would start waking up.

After a few hours Punk turned from the bed a groan of frustration. "God this feels foolish. How we even know she is hearing us? How we know if her eyes open & closing even mean more then just random muscle movements?"

"We don't but it is better to have hope then loose that. You don't want to talk anymore because it is foolish fine. I want to believe she is hearing us." Jason grips her hand a little tighter for a brief moment. "Jules babe? If you know we are here can you open your eyes again even if just a moment?"

He watched as they fluttered a moment before finally opening. It was only a few moments before they drifted closed again. Jason gave a faint sigh. "Damn it babe…but ok…"  
"Didn't work did it? Just random movement."  
"Actually it did work, she opened her eyes."  
"What?" Punk turned looking down at her. "Jules? Can you really hear us?"

_'God I am feeling like a sideshow…but at least they are here.'_ She slowly opened & closed her eyes twice.  
"First time I seen her do a double blink" Jason said. "Maybe that is her way of saying yes?"  
"Could be…Jules if yes is the double blink can you do it again?" Punk said to her & she did as asked. "Good Jules...good…what is a no though?"

She opened her eyes leaving them open a longer period of time before closing them again. "So two is yes, one long is no…correct?"  
Two blinks.  
"Good, good, don't strain yourself though. You know where you are?"  
Two blinks.  
"You remember what happened?"  
_'How do I answer that one…I remember pieces…'_

They guys looked puzzled when she gave no response. "Maybe she fell asleep?" Jason asked, he then saw her blink. "Are you unsure how to answer it?"  
Two blinks.  
"That's ok Babe we will help you."

**_X.X.X_**

Back at the station Lana was lead to a room. Sitting next to the table was four boxes._ 'Damn might as well start checking.'_ She made her way to the table opening the lid of the first box. Pulling a few folders she started looking them over. These just looked like normal patient files nothing unusual about them or how they were written. She scanned as quickly as she could the first go round. If nothing struck her as off she would need to study them more closely.

It wasn't till she hit the third box that the files started to look different. The top page was letterhead from Oak Bay. Scribbled was different words, one of which was some obscure term for a medical condition._ 'Good finally some progress.'_

Lana set the current file down to rub her eyes. She didn't want to but she glanced at her watch. Even just scanning she spent almost five hours just sorting the first two boxes & the start of the third. _'I can't give up yet…just a little while longer.'_

She started looking at these more carefully. The top sheet was the letterhead with the coded words & medical term. The second page was a description of the patient. As soon as she saw male she would set it in the searched pile. Females she would set aside for a closer look. It barely looked like she made a dent in the box when she knew her vision was getting too blurry._ 'Damn…don't want to but I need a break.'_ She set the ones that were eliminated off to the side on top of one of the finished boxes.

Standing up she made her way back to where Rozzin was at before. A man sat at the desk across from it now. "Oh Detective Grey I thought you were off today."  
The man looked at her. "Hello Dr. Croff. Just earlier, family matter." He raises a brow. "You the one working the Brooks case?"

"Yeah that's me…" She closes her eyes a moment before looking back at him. "I need to step out for a few hours. Is there a problem if I come back later to finish looking?"  
"Nope I have the night shift. Just have the desk sergeant call back to me if there is a problem."

"Thanks…also please try to make sure no one messed with the files I am looking over. I already eliminated a bunch & I would hate for someone to mess that up."  
"If I am in the station no one will go near them. I want this crazy mess sorted as much as you do. To think of the depravity of the human mind."  
Lana skillfully masked her anger at the comment. "Ms. Brooks or Mr. Calvin's?"  
"Ms. Brooks of course…granted kidnapping is bad…but what she did goes past self defense."  
"You obviously did not read over the new notes yet."  
"No…why?"

"He knows of her current condition…when I mentioned his fathers files he slipped about some sort of trigger. That we won't be able to snap her out without it. He isn't dumb enough to flat out say it, but some how he caused her catatonic state. I'll be back later." Lana turns heading out to her car she went to drive home to get a bite to eat, change into something more comfortable & maybe even grab a couple hour nap.

A small part of her felt bad about the nap, but she knew she would be no good trying to focus if she was tired.

**_X.X.X_**

It was getting dark out when Punk & Jason told Julia they would check on her later. They both needed fresh air & some food. She slowly signaled yes while in her head she wanted to scream for them to stay.


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Julia had no clue how long she laid there for the only sound was the faint sound of the machine that kept track of her vitals as well as the one that controlled the IV drip they had in her to keep her hydrated. She would open her eyes at times seeing the room still dark. Time dragged forever in her mind when no one was there to keep her company.

She saw light pass into the room she figured it was just a nurse checking on her. Being dark she doubted either of the guys has returned. She just closed her eyes so she could hear what they said if anything.

Her basically being in a coma they rarely would say anything. Just stand there take her vitals down & then leave.  
"You sure this is the right one?" It was a males voice.  
"Yep this is her. Crazy ass bitch." A female replied.  
"How long you think the boy in blue will be out for?"  
"More then enough time if you hurry up already."

There was a few moments before she started to hear noises that made her blood want to run cold. They could only be described as sex sounds. 'Please no…Lord I beg you ple-please don't let them be doing what I think they are.' Julia figured they were having sex in the room. She just wished to keep her eyes shut not needing to see that.

"God man & people thought she had a strange fetish." The female claimed.  
As the Male panted & moaned. "At least I don't carve mine up….mmmm fuck…Damn she feels good."  
"Quite & hurry up."  
"Why she isn't going anywhere."

'What the hell? No pl-please th-they can't be meaning me….'  
"Should I shoot her now before you peek?" She asks.  
"Go…mmmmm…go ah-ahead….It will take time for her to grow cold…"  
"God you really are one sick fuck aren't you?"

'NO…' Julia's eyes shot open to what she feared…her legs bent with the shadowed figure she guessing the male over her. She still could not feel but it wasn't rocket science to figure out what he was doing to her. His hands reaching towards her body. She could not move her head to see so she could only guess if they were on her shoulders, on her neck or her chest.

"HOLY FUCK!" The dude jumped back falling on his ass scrambling back.  
"What the hell man what part of quite did you miss?" The woman snapped once again the form masked by the shadows only the dim light through the window gave her shape.

"I swear she...she opened her eyes."  
"Who the fuck cares? She didn't make a sound or move besides that…SO you done?"  
"Yeah, yeah the shock I think I did anyways."  
"You think you did?"  
"Damn bitch made my heart leap from my chest."  
"Whatever."

The woman lifted Julia's hand feeling the IV port. While fixing Julia's gown with the other. "Won't matter soon anyways." She then pulled a syringe from her pocket twisting it onto the IV port. She slowly started to push the plunger."

Light flooded the room. "What's going on in here!" A male's voice entered the room the woman stopped looking. Pain was filling Julia' veins. The woman looked towards the door.  
"Just administering some medication doctor."  
"In the dark, with an orderly on the floor? Back away from her now."

The woman unscrewed the syringe before backing up.  
"Who issued the orders?" The doctor asked as the male orderly stood up skillfully slipping his bottom scrubs into place.  
"I would need to check her chart again. I'll be right back." The two left the room & the doctor walked over towards her bed.

He looked over her vitals & didn't like what he was reading. Julia could feel her heart racing wanting to beat so fast it could hardly keep up with itself. 'Lord please…he-help me….' Her eyes closed slowly. A long shrill tone filled the air of her room.

"This is Dr. Japper code blue room 415."

**(yes I know a short chapter...but I could not see my cleanly continuing it.)**


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Jason was stretched on the bed as Punk sat up flipping through channels on the TV. At one point his head finally tilted back falling asleep. Neither man's rest was overly restful. Jason's slowly grew fitful as different images entered his mind. His head moving to shake them from his sleep before he sat up in bed moving to the bathroom splashing water on his face.

He jumped hearing a phone in the next room. _'Please no…'_  
Punk was woken by the sound of his phone that was sitting on the coffee table. He reached for it as Jason came from the bathroom.  
"Hello?…yes it is…what about her?….Sh-she what?…what happened?….yeah what ever you need to do…we are on our way…myself & her boyfriend…Jason Reso…thank you doctor."

Punk hung up the phone standing.  
"I'm right here." Jason replied before Punk could even call him. Worry etched his face. "What happened? I know she didn't wake up…just a feeling."  
Punk slowly shook his head "Get changed we need to get to the hospital…something happened, her…her heart stopped they are working on her now."

Jason nodded quickly moving to his suitcase to pull a change of clothing. Punk grabbed clothing he grabbed earlier when they stopped at his place & slipping into the bathroom to change. Within minutes both men were ready & out the door. The ride was quite neither man wanting to bring up the worse case scenario that was playing in both their minds.

"You have her phone?" Punk asked Jason.  
"Yeah since Lana called on it before…damn Lana.."  
"Yeah send her a text letting her know what little we know."  
"On it." He pulled out the phone flipping through the contacts. He quickly send the message. Well as quick as his fingers would let him. They wanted to shake when typing the words heart attack.

As they pulled up to the hospital Lana text back she was just on her way to the station to search more. Just remember her thoughts with them. The guys headed inside & Punk headed for the reception desk they were directed to the ICU Floor & told to take a seat in the waiting area.

It was a small room with soft couches & a TV in it. Neither man could sit still for long. Punks stops pacing at one point flopping back onto one of the couches. "We need to look at the upside of this."  
"What upside?" Jason stops & looks at him.  
"We were sent up here so it may be a good guess at least she is still alive."  
Jason sighed nodding his head.

A nurse walked into the room looking at both men. "You two here about Ms. Brooks?"  
"Yes." Punk answered standing.  
"You two can follow me." They followed the nurse through some double doors leading to a small ward with open rooms that the fronts were mostly covered with curtains allowing staff easy access to the patients. The rooms in the corners looked a little more private.

The guys were led to a small office space where a doctor stood when they entered. "Mr. Brooks, Mr. Reso?"  
"Yes." They each answered.  
"Please take a seat." They all sat & the doctor told the nurse they could leave. Once the door was closed the doctor looked over both men. "Let me start with the good news. Ms. Brooks is still alive." He paused a moment. "I wish I could say for sure she will come out of this fully recovered."  
"What's wrong with her besides the catatonic state?"  
"Well that is partly the reason we don't know how bad the damage will be once she comes out from it…if she comes out from it."

Punk shook his head. "You don't think she will ever wake up? We actually got some communication from her yesterday."  
"Communication how?"  
"She could hear us. She was responding with blinks. It wasn't much but it was something."  
"I don't know if she will still be able to or not. We still need to run a brain function test on her. I am sorry to say she was down for a few minutes."  
"OK what exactly can that mean?"

"We don't know yet…the human body & more so the brain are a very complex structure. If she is capable of waking from the coma she may be fine…or she could have damage to just about any part of her. We will know more after the functions test we hope."

"When can we go see her?"  
"Follow me." The doctor stood up leading them from the room. He lead them to one of the corner rooms where they now spotted another police officer. The doctor showed his badge giving the guys names before allowing them into the room. Punk covered his mouth, while Jason gave an audible gasp.

While before Julia looked almost sleeping, now there was no denying something was wrong. She had leads attached to her body recording different vitals. Also strapped around her face was a bracing for a ventilator tube. The sound semi loud & a consent rhythm to keep her breathing.  
"We will give it a few hours before we try to stop the ventilator. See if she starts again on her own. If not it will be turned back on. We also have her vitals being monitored at the nurses station in case her heart rate falls out of the normal. I wish I had better news gentlemen."

"Thanks doc." Punk told him as he started to leave. "Oh…any rules against touching her?"  
"No…just makes sure you don't mess with any of the leads."  
Punk nodded as the doctor left. When he looked back Jason had already taken a hold of her one hand.

"God Lil what happened? Please babe…please open your eyes again for us. Let us know we didn't loose you." Jason spoke to her trying not to get choked up as Julia just remained still laying there. Jason remained more quite this time just at random times saying a few words hoping she would respond in some way, any way.

A few hours later they were asked to step out of the room while they tested her breathing. At first they didn't want to leave even when they were told how disturbing it can be to watch. The only thing that made them leave was the arrival of Detective Grey. He wanted to speak to both of them so they reluctantly followed him out of the ward and back to the waiting area that was still empty.

"Any news?" Punk asked him.  
"We have someone looking over the late doctors files." He informed them not knowing they knew about Lana. "We are now checking into what happened to Ms. Brooks this morning."  
"Checking into it? I thought it was a medical thing. Why the police involved?"  
"They didn't tell you two?"  
"Tell us what?"

Detective Grey lowered his head shaking it trying not to sigh. He then raised his head looking at the two of them. "We believe someone tried to kill her early this morning. The guard on her door was drugged as well. The only reason they didn't succeed was a intern on the floor saw the guard & the door was still partly opened. When he walked into her room he caught a nurse starting to push something into Ms. Brooks IV. When questioned the nurse took off along with another man. We are currently looking over the security tape of the ward she was in."

Punk & Jason both sat almost stunned, but silent. "I am sorry gentlemen & hope she comes out from this soon."  
"Even if it is to face the charges against her…right?" Punk replied sarcastically.  
"Sorry she does still have to face them no matter what happens to her in here." The detective replies dryly before walking out.  
Jason was quietly seething not wanting to make a scene in a hospital. "I need a gym or something…once we know if she is off the vent or not." Jason calmly spoke the best he could. Punk looking at him could see the fire burning behind Jason's eyes & fully understood. The detective's words held no emotion or regret of what happened to Julia.

They got up moving back to the intercom to be buzzed back into the ICU ward. Checking with the doctor they were sadly informed that the test did not work & she would have to stay vented for now. Punk informed them they were heading out & to call with any changes. Once everything was set the guys made their way back to the car & Punk drove them to one of the gyms he uses.


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Both men were in the gym working on punching bags when Punk heard his phone ringing. He bent down to pick up it seeing it was a call from the main office.  
"Hello…speaking…I'm what?…no that is not possible….Family emergency…personnel was already informed…Yes that…What you mean I am still needed to report?…what if I refuse?…WHAT!…" Punk's free hand clenching into a fist listening. "Don't family emergency mean anything?…FINE I'LL BE THERE!…Bye." He hangs up the phone wanting to throw it but knew it would do no good.

"God damned mother fucking pricks." He mumbled under his breath as he grabbed his towel heading for the locker room. Jason head when Punk yelled at the phone & decided to follow him.  
"What's going on? Everything ok with Jules?"  
"That wasn't the hospital…God damn Titan is insisting I make the show tomorrow. Fuckers saying I don't have enough time in the company to take time away. They can give two shits about fucking family."  
"So you tried to explain..."

"OF COURSE…" He took a deep breath. "Sorry Jay…of course I tried. Seems family emergencies only count for immediate family…like if it was one of my sisters going through this shit." Without even thinking Punk punched one of the lockers the impact vibrating a whole bank of the lockers.

Jason walked over carefully putting a hand on Punk's shoulder. "I know it will be hard, but remember you are not leaving her alone…I'll keep an eye on her as will Lana. Just before you leave we need to stop at the hospital to add one or both of us on as representation for you & her."

Punk nodded lowering her head. "Thanks man…you too good to her."  
"No…we need each other…I already secured my time off the road except for maybe two shows to work an injured line. they may not even need me for that & claim the injury happened at a house show or something. Call me when ever you wish…if I don't answer leave message & I promise I will get back in touch with you."

"OK Lets go do that before it slips either of our minds."  
Jason nodded as he went to start gathering his things. Once at the hospital it was like jumping through hoops to find the right people needed to secure the needed documents stating that Jason was acting on Julia's behalf while Punk was not there or until she could make such decisions on her own. Luckily it was still early enough to get a hold of a notary.

Once done they made they way back up to see her. The time gone nothing had changed. The machines made it hard for them both to be near her at the same time. Punk walked over by her side first lightly taking her one hand.  
"Jules…Jules god I hope you can hear me in there kid. I don't know if I will be able to make it back to see you before I need to go back to work."

He gave a faint sniffle trying to keep his feelings in check. He drew his tongue along his lips in thought before he continued. "I will be checking in on you everyday by phone calls to Jason. I hope you give us good news soon. Please don't think you need to wait for me to wake back up. If I am by you or not I'll do cartwheels when I hear you woke up." He lightly tried to chuckle at the image.

"OK I take it back…I will want to do cartwheels, but knowing my luck I'll fall straight on my head if I tried. Just please try to get better…we have so much time to make up for…" A few tears slipped past his eyes. "Please forgive me for being so blind before…please come back…please some how know we are here for you…please remember you are not alone."

Punk slowly let go of her hand stepping back allowing Jason to move closer to the bed. He lifted her hand trying not to almost shiver over how cool she felt. "Jules babe…My dear Lil…please be ok in there…I hope you can hear us & try to wake up for us soon. Lana is trying to find a way to help you. I know some may be what ever those people did to you last night…but the rest is from your Ex. She will find what we need to bring you back. Please know we are out here waiting for you to join us." Jason carefully lowered his lips to the back of her hand brushing it lightly before pulling back with a sigh.

Letting go of her hand he lightly shakes his head. "Just need to remain positive…need to have faith she is strong enough for this."  
"Hey she's a Brooks." Punk said trying to joke.  
"No offence man, but besides you & her, her family seems to be full of weak minded assholes. Don't get me wrong you can be an asshole too, but at least you are now an open mined asshole who can be funny too."

"Thanks…I think." Punk replied with a smirk.  
"Can we go talk in private a moment?"  
"Um...sure..." Punk realized he wanted to go somewhere else in case Julia could still hear them. He didn't know if he liked the though of what Jason may not want to say around her.

Jason reached over touching her hand lightly. "We will be back soon Lil." he then left the room with Punk. They walked to the nurses station asking if there was a private room they could talk over a few things. The nurse lead them to the small meeting room they talked to the doctor in that morning.

"OK what didn't you what her hearing?" Punk asked bluntly.  
"About how you want different things handled once you leave tomorrow."  
"OK?"  
Jason give a sigh "You really need me to list is all?"  
"Well if they say her brain functions are too bad…" Punk lowered his head shaking it before raising it. "There is no point making her suffer…if she is feeling anything at all at this point." He rakes a hand through his hair pushing out a breath in thought. "If they feel she can still recover do what ever you can for her. I know you care about her as much…if not more then I do."

Jason lightly nods. "If there is ever enough time between when I am giving an option & the choice needs to be made…do you want me to consult you?"  
"I know you will do right by her in most cases…but yes."  
"OK…" Jason ran a hand over his slightly spiked hair. "I am not claiming either of you can't…but if it get's to a point her medical won't cover things & there is still hope she can come from this…I want to offer my help."

"I can't ask that of you Jay."  
"You're not asking I am offering. The only thing I ask is if it gets to that point & it can safely be done…that we transfer her down to Florida."  
"Why! her home is here."  
"I have a nice home down there in Tampa. Besides you & I guess Lana…who does she have? Down there, there would be more then enough space. I have two guestrooms…plus if the people that attacked her last night are connected to Nate or his father…that would stop any more problems."

Punk sighed before nodding. "OK you have a point. But to even consider that we need to find some way of clearing the charges against her."  
"I know…hopefully Lana is making headway on that."  
"OK deal…IF it can safely be done, we will get her transferred down to Tampa."  
"OK I'll start looking up places later tonight."

They both nodded before leaving the room heading back to her room. They were asked to wait outside while they tried cutting the ventilator again. It was only a couple minutes before the doctor & nurse walked back out from her room. "Sorry gentlemen still no progress."

They walked back into her room. It was about another hour before Punk's phone made a sound saying he had a text. Pulling his phone he saw it was from Lana.  
_*Found file, looking for missing piece.*_  
Punk offered a light smile as he sent a reply. _*God speed in finding it.*_ Placing his phone back in his pocket he was given a fresh glimmer of hope.


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

The next day reluctantly Punk heads back for the road. He had to see Julia one last time before he headed for the airport. He walked over to her bed grasping her hand lightly. He hated the thoughts running through his head as he stood there alone.

"Jules please be ok…but…" He gave a sigh. "But if it is your time…it's ok…It's ok Jules…Know we made peace with each other." He took a deep breath to stop himself from breaking down even more. Releasing her hand he turned making his way from her room & back to his car hating thinking that may be the last time he gets to see her.

He gets to the airport & just tries to keep his mind on his job. He can't allow it to keep wondering back to the hospital. If he did he knows it would slowly drive him crazy.

Later in the day Jason showed up at the hospital using Julia's car. Punk & he decided earlier in the day that Punk would come alone first before he had to hit the road. Jason partly knew why he wanted that. He also knew he could not allow him to think the same thing.

The results of her test came back showing there was some damage, but they couldn't say for sure to what extent. Her heart was beating fine on it's own. The problem now was her breathing. He was informed that once again they tried to cut the vent, but had no luck again.

A nurse brought a chair in for Jason to sit in while he held her hand talking to her praying she was hearing him again. He would talk about them, about Punk, the job…just about anything he could think of. He would talk about moving her down to Florida & how much he thinks she would enjoy it.

_**X.X.X**_

Lana had found the file the night before. Julia was codenamed Marishka. One name of a Dracula bride. The condition as Renfield syndrome. It took her most of the next day to try to study the cryptic notes on Julia. There was mention of the sterilization that was done to her to prevent any 'accidents' in future testing.

It was in a later paper she found the mention of 'mental training' where a tone combined with key words would change Julia from her normal state into one compliant of orders. They thought the compliant form they would be able to purge the desire for blood. Taking the knowledge of her need for blood to achieve sexual gratification, she would be placed into one of theses altered states & issued to perform different acts either till she achieved the desired results or passed out.

Lana being a friend & a professional tried not to grow either enraged or ill as she translated the late Drs. notes. That Julia in a hypnotic like state was forced to have sex in hopes they could make her experience sexual gratification without the blood. Lana could not find out for sure how often these…tests where done, but in her mind even one such test without Julia's knowledge & consent was too much. Such an act would be marked as rape in her book.

She found faint reference to other files that needed to be accessed on the computer in his den. She took the information to Detective Grey who informed her that they already had the computer there & was having one of their techs trying to break the encryption on it. Once it was unlocked he would see what he could do about allowing her access to it. They would also work to recover any recently deleted files that may be buried on it.

She again inquired about Nate's personal artifacts. She wanted to see if he may have had something on him that could produce the tone mentioned in the file. This time he agreed allowing her to go through the belongings with him there to make sure nothing was removed without being authorized.

Sadly nothing really looked out of place for now. She made mental inventory of the belongings incase something was shown in the computer files explaining what the device looked like. Once done for now she told the detective she was heading out for a while to please call her the moment the computer would be accessible.

She took off for the hospital. She had held it off the last couple days not being able to bring herself to see Julia for herself. They shared a deep connection and because of it she didn't know how she would handle it. That is why she tried to help from the outside. She knew she would need to see her in time to test the trigger words once she could find the tone generator.

She parked & headed inside. Reaching ICU she was buzzed through the doors. Once getting Julia's room she walked over talking to the officer that was on post. He checked a sheet he had as well as her ID. He nodded waving her past him.

When she walked in she couldn't help the sigh passing her lips. Being a doctor of course she had seen patients on ventilators & the different monitors before. Hell some maybe even worse, but it is different when it is someone you personally know. Her eyes moved to the side seeing where Jason sat holding her hand. One hand holding hers the other arm folded with his head resting on it asleep.

A weak smile crossed her lips easily seeing how deeply he cared for her. Lana just prayed Jason was keeping vigilance for the right reason. She walked over lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head looking up at her.

"Hey…" He said softly & quietly. "Any luck?" He tried to sound hopeful.  
"Some progress, but not the full picture yet."  
"So he did do something?"  
"Yeah…seems when she was in Oak Bay they did an experiment that focused on changing someone's thought pattern. Even after it burned that stuff was still programmed in her mind. Nate used the knowledge of how to trigger it."

"OK what you missing still?"  
"There as a certain tone used to help trigger the change. I need to find what is used to generate the tone or at least the tone itself so it can be replicated."  
"Well when they examined her they found a hearing aid like item…could that be part of it?"  
"Maybe do you know if the hospital or the police have it?"  
"I think it is still here."  
"I'll check on it…it may be part of it thanks." Lana patted his shoulder walking out of the room.

Jason smiled as he looked at Julia. he lightly squeezed her hand. "You hear that Lil…you hear her?" his tone low, yet hopeful. "Hopefully we will get you back soon…get you back to us…you hear her it wasn't your fault. Thank the lord they found proof…I knew you couldn't have done it…" He smiled closing his eyes a few happy & hopeful tears ran his cheeks.


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

It was about an hour later Lana came back into Julia's room she heard Jason still giving Julia words of encouragement. Not meaning to she lightly gave a sigh that oddly he heard over the machines. He turned his head looking at her. "Any luck? Did they have it."  
"Yeah they had it." Her face looked a little grim.  
"What's wrong?"

Lana looked off to the side a moment before back at Jason. She then walked over lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. He quickly reached up removing it. "Don't…Don't touch me…don't try to alter things for me…just tell me."  
"Ok…sorry… habit. Jason…you know even if I find everything I can't guarantee it will work. Even if we think it may of worked nothing says for sure how long she may be in a coma for." She took a small breath letting out a sigh. "If she comes too who knows what condition she will be in…I saw her chart."

Jason turned his head looking at her. "I don't care about any charts…she will get out of this…I have faith you will find what we need to free her from what ever it is Nate did. Then it is on her…she is strong enough…she will come out of this."  
"But how will she be when she emerges from the other side?"  
"I don't care…I'll be there."

Lana nods slowly. "You have a good heart Jason…you haven't known her that long."  
"Long enough…" He lifts up Julia's hand lightly kissing the back of it looking over at her. "I know it may sound cheesy…but I would say that first night…maybe not first sight…but that night. Something drew me to her in that club. Someone or something drew her there. She went threw the steps of being known yet did not seem to be looking.

I normally wouldn't have approached her…but for some reason that night I did. One step let to the next…when she left me that night I knew there was more to us…it was said partly in jest when she realized who I was. I knew & I had a feeling so did she."

"Well I just got contacted from the station. I'm going to check over the Doctors computer records to see if it can lead to more clues. Go get some rest…you will be no good to her if you come down sick from lack of sleep or worry."  
Jason tried to stifle a yawn. "I'll try."

Lana nodded before heading out. Jason slowly stood up she was right even if he didn't want to admit it. He was trying to think had he even eaten since he got there. He leaned down kissing Julia's hand.  
"Hang in there Lil I'll see you in a few hours…I love you please hang in there for me."

He turned leaving her room & heading down the hall to leave the ward. He paused looking behind him as the double doors closed. It felt like a string was pulling at his heart. Sadness swept his eyes & face now not being next to her the fears he tried to keep from her were slowly bubbling up in him. What if she died like that? What if something happens when Lana does whatever it is to break what Nate had done? What if she never wakes up? What if she wakes but can never breath on her own? What if she wakes up & is severely brain damaged? Jason lowered his head running his hands through his short hair. Shaking his head cursing at himself.  
"I can't let me think that way…she will be ok…we will get her back ok." He lightly whispered to himself before continuing to the elevator.

Getting into the car he started the drive back to Julia's apartment. It felt longer then normal. Maybe it was fear, worry or being tired. Maybe a combination of all three. A few times at red lights Jason had to shake his head to stay awake not having Punk there to talk to.

Reaching the apartment he headed inside. He moved to the frig for something small to eat not thinking he could handle anything big right now. He threw a sandwich together. Once he was done he fell back on the bed almost passing out the way he felt. A sad sigh no longer able to pick up her scent from the blanket or pillow. "God please watch her…please." He sadly whispered closing his eyes.

_**X.X.X.**_

_Jason didn't feel the cold loneliness of the apartment & light filtering past his eyelids. He heard water splashing. Opening his eyes he was looking at the roof of his poolroom in Florida. He slowly sat up now knowing he was in on of the lounge chairs. He looked towards the pool seeing someone swimming. It took a moment to realize it was Julia. A smile crossed his face seeing her as she glided through the water. His brow furrowed slightly when he saw a man he didn't recognize standing in the pool down at the one end. Even more puzzling was a contraption of some kind attached to the pool deck & lowered into the water._

_"Julia…JULIA!" The man yell & her head popped form the water. "Come on that is enough for today."_  
_"You sure?" She sounded almost disappointed._  
_"Yeah come on…Need to make sure you settled before I take off."_  
_"Oh…OK." She gave a light sigh swimming her way towards the man. Reaching near him she stopped coughing a little._

_"Yeah you been off the therapy too much." The man moved towards her. He placed an arm under hers guiding her towards the side where the contraption was. Part of Jason wanted to feel jealousy, yet something inside told him not to._

_"Sir…Um…Jason…can you bring her chair over?" The man called him from the water. Jason shook his head looking at him then something drew him towards the door leading inside the house. He tried not to have his heart sink seeing the wheel chair that had the towel draped on it. He walked over taking a hold of it brining it over near the side. That is when Jason realized what the item was. It was a lift seat. Julia was placed on it to lift her from the water. Once in position out of the water the other man made his way over. Julia placed a hand to her chest giving a few more coughs._

_"It's ok Julia we will get you inside & resting soon."_  
_"I-I Ha-Hate th-this." Her wheezed fighting for breath._  
_"I know…" He unhooked the belt that was holding Julia on the pool seat & helped her stand Jason took a little comfort seeing she could stand at least. The towel was wrapped around her as she sat down in the chair. "Think you can wait the few minutes till we get you to the room?" Julia lightly nodded. "OK we will try that." He turned the chair rolling it towards the house._

_Jason followed them. His heart jumped every time he heard Julia cough or begin to wheeze. Reaching the first floor bedroom they entered he wondered why wasn't she in the master with him? Oh yeah…the chair…he guessed she couldn't make it to the second floor._  
_As he went to touch the knob of the door everything around him shifted feeling very disoriented. Jason closed his eyes to steady himself. When he opened his eyes again he felt a cold chill & he was standing in the middle of a church. His hand still extended as if he was going to open the door that he saw just a moment ago, but he could now see he was in a dark suit & in his hand a single red rose._

_He could feel the sadness in the air…he could hear the whispers even if no clear words. His mind yelling at him not to look up, to keep his head down. It was not real, he was not where he thought he was. Goosebumps coated his whole body under the suit as he just stood there._

_He jumped feeling someone placing an arm around his shoulders their hand clasping the side of the arm. "Sorry Jay." He heard Adam's voice solemnly in his ear. His long time friend lightly rubbing his arm & he just felt numb. "You don't need to go up…you know that."_

_"Yeah I do…I-I need to s-see f-for my-myself th-that it is real…" Jason slowly managed to stutter out past his lips._  
_"Want me to go up with you bud?" Jason stayed silent for a moment before nodding. "OK I can do that…come on." He kept his arm around Jason's shoulder as they slowly walked down the aisle. Jason still could not bring himself to lift his head until even in a lowered state he could see the edge of the cedar casket._

_His body started wanting to shake. No he had to do this he had to see was it really her? Lifting his head a little more his heart stuck in his throat when his eyes met her face. She laid there peaceful. She was in a white gown, with black over lace. He felt puzzled to him it looked like a wedding gown. He shifted his eyes down at his left hand seeing where a ring was. "God I am so sorry." He whispered to himself._

_"Hey you took good care of her Jay…you made her happy…"_  
_"She made me happy to…no matter what she made me happy." He turned his head to Adam. "Can you leave me alone…make sure no one else comes up."_  
_"Yeah I can..." He patted his arm before moving away._

_Tears pricked Jason's eyes looking down at her. "My god…why…could I have done anything different?" Looking her over he saw where her hands were folded. He gently placed the rose by them. He saw her wedding ring on her left hand. He then saw the ring on her right, he recognized it right way. He reached lightly touching the hand turning the bevel to push out the pin inside. He dragged his finger across it. He spun the bevel to seal the pin inside before turning his hand to see the blood forming._

_He brought the finger near her lips a faint sigh. "Even in death we will always be part of each other." He then gently touched the blood to her lips. He then pulled the handkerchief from his pocket wrapping it around his hand to hide what he did._

_As he turned to walk away he felt the unsteadied feeling & took a deep breath closing his eyes._

**_X.X.X._**

Jason sat up with a start looking around he was back in the apartment. "What the….pl-please tell me that was just my mind playing games." He looked over seeing it was already almost two in the morning. He grabbed the phone dialing the number for ICU.  
"Hello?…Yes this is Jason Reso I am calling to see if there has been any changes on Julia Brooks…Yeah I'll hold…Yes..Yes…Yes… Ok thank you." Jason hung up the phone & then sent a text to Lana to please call him before she went back to the hospital.

Jason sat against the head board pulling his knees up wrapping his arms around them unsure if he wanted to try more sleep or not in fear of what he might be shown next…but then again what could be worse the seeing your wife dead…wife…damn…they had gotten married. In all the darkness of the dreams that one thought brought a weak smile to his lips.

**(If you still confused the middle portion was a dream or nightmare depending on view. If you can't review for some reason feel free to PM me)**


	33. Chapter 33

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

It was a few hours later & Jason still had not heard from Lana. He moved himself from the bed taking a long shower before getting dressed to return to the hospital. He grabbed a small breakfast on the way in. He was too worried to eat much, but he knew just like rest he needed food or he would be too weak or sick to help Julia once she woke up.

If the dreams were not his mind playing tricks & some sort of premonitions then he was at least told a few things. Julia would wake up, granted she may be disabled…but awake. Jason meant his words before, he would stay by her no matter what.

Getting to her room the guard on her room was the same from last night & let him through without too much hassle. He noticed something shortly after he took a hold of her hand. There was more freedom to the range he could move it.

He was puzzled & a part didn't want to ask but he kissed her hand before moving back to the door. "Excuse me?" He kept his voice down.  
"Yes?" The guard looked at him.  
"Did you know she wasn't currently strapped down?"  
"Oh…yes they were removed a couple hours ago." The guard gave an attempt at a warm smile. "The charges were dropped so she is no longer a risk if she comes to."

Jason weakly smiled a feeling of relief knowing he could start checking into moving her later. "Why you here then?"  
"Because of the threat to her life."  
Jason slowly nods. "Thank you." He then slides back into the room & over to her bed. He lightly took her hand in his hating how cool her skin felt. "Jules babe…It's Jason…I'm here for you Lil." he leaned to lightly kiss the back of it. "Did they tell you babe? Did they tell you that you got cleared? They believe you didn't do it. My god babe…please…please wake up…you don't need to hide in there. Please we miss you."

_**X.X.X**_

Lana was still pouring over the late doctors computer files when detective Grey came in. "Dr. Croff can you come with me a moment?"  
"Sure." she pushed herself away form the computer heading towards him. "What is it detective?"  
"I want you to come look at two people we just brought in, see if you recognize either one."  
"Um…sure."

He lead her towards one of the interrogation rooms. Inside was a woman with natural red hair & brown eyes, fair complexion in a black tee shirt Lana couldn't see what her bottom looking like. She was seated calmly, but tense. Being asked questions she was looking agitated. "Seen her before?"  
"Not that I recall who is she?"  
"Aurora Smith. A nurse that worked the psychiatric wing at the hospital."  
"You think…hold on…I do know that name."  
"From where?"

"Dr. Fredon's files."  
"Show me please it may be what we need to break her & connect her to Ms. Brooks."  
"Sure thing." Lana lead the detective back to the computer room & began punching a few keys. Soon came up a employee record for Ms. Smith. Below the normal employee record was a mental evaluation. Also personal information linking her to not only the doctor, but Nate as well.

At least of the last entry by Dr. Fredon Aurora was Nate's girlfriend.  
"Well that defiantly shows connection between them, as well as motive." Lana agrees hitting the few keys needed to print the record so the detective can take it to the officer that is questioning Aurora.

"What of the other person?"  
"Since you didn't know her by sight I am not to worried about it. Just wondering did the name Jason Trevor come up in any of your research."  
"Hold on…who?"  
"Jason Trevor."  
"Let me see him."  
"Sure follow me."

Lana got up again following the detective to outside a different interrogation room. Inside was a young male maybe about mid to late 20's with dark brown hair & green eyes wearing a light blue dress shirt. Lana worked hard to keep a professional air to herself.  
"I know him."  
"From where?"  
"He worked for the same hospital I serve my residency at." She sighed "He then ended up as a patient. He suffered…or suffers from Somnophilia."  
"OK care to enlighten me?"  
"He is aroused by the sleeping body. Nicked named 'Sleeping princess syndrome'."  
"How long ago was that?"  
"Hmm…if memory serves me right it was…about four years ago he was placed into…Oh no…no…"

"What is it?"  
"Are the paper records still here?"  
"They should be will need to get then pulled from archive."  
"I need to see box…four I believe."  
"What is it doctor?"  
Lana sighs. "I am hoping I am wrong. Was he the orderly the doctor saw in Julia's room with the nurse?"  
"We believe so."  
Lana sighs lowering her head pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I hate to say this…but the possibility is too great." She takes a slow deep breath before lifting her head looking at Jason through the window. "Let me talk to him a moment…"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
The detective knock on the door & the detective questioning Jason stand up opening it. "Yes Detective Grey?"  
"I have someone that wishes to talk to Mr. Trevor."

The door opens more & Lana walks in. Jason get a small smile to his lips. "Well this a pleasant surprise."  
"Hello Jason…I guess you remember me."  
"Sure do Lana, how you been honey?"  
"Been better…seems you known a friend of mine? Julia Brooks?" The questioning detective stays by the door just in case he turns violent.

"Brooks…Brooks…ah yeah…The sweet thing a few nights ago."  
"So you remember her."  
"Oh yeah…" His face grew hardened & eyes cold. "Bitch scared the shit from me."  
"How she do that? What she do to you Jason?" Lana wondered slightly if she was mistaken.  
"We were getting real close when I was suddenly peering in her eyes."  
"Real close Jason?"  
"Yeah…real close. You know Lana, personal like."

Lana paused a moment running a hand over her hair. She then focused back on Jason. "You slept with her."  
"That is a bit personal…but yeah…" He lightly licked his lips. "She felt real nice to despite Aurora telling me how screwed up she was."  
"I see…thanks Jason." Lana turned heading for the door.  
"Hey when can I get out of here?"

Lana looked back at him. "That is for them to decide not me." She left the room & leaned against the wall just outside the room her head lowered.  
"Thanks Doctor…so we not only have attempted murder…but also rape charges."  
"Yes."  
"I'll send word to the hospital for them to check her for signs of a possible assault."  
"Please instruct them not to tell Mr. Brooks or Reso yet. I hope they may take the news better from me."  
"I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you detective. I should get back to work for a little more in case I can find what I am looking for before I go talk to them."  
"Of course doctor, good luck."

Lana goes heading back to the computer lab to do more searching. It isn't long before she realized she can't fully focus on her search with the thoughts of needing to tell they guys that Julia was raped. She stands up covering the computer so people know not to mess with it. She then heads out for the hospital.

Lana arrives & sees basically the same scene from before of Jason holding Julia's hand his head lowered. She was standing a few minutes when she heard him.  
"I'm not sleeping." He lifted his head looking at her. "Any progress?"  
"Some." She said the one word with a faint sigh. "Where's Phil? This the second time I seen him not here."  
"He had to go back on the road."  
"Ah ok…um…can you come with me for a few minutes."  
"Sure." Jason turned his head kissing Julia's hand again before standing to follow Lana. They left the ward going to the waiting room once she was sure it was empty. She had already cleared it with staff she had a few minutes she could shut the door & she did.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.  
"Jason please sit…" She took a seat herself her eyes lowered. Jason was not feeling secured in that look on her face. He moved sitting on the other couch.  
"OK…what's wrong?"  
"Well some good news. They found the people that attacked her in her room."  
"Good what is being done?"  
"Haven't heard yet…the woman wasn't talking yet. The guy…um…well…shit…"  
"What is it?"  
"He was too happy to crow about what he did."

"What did he do? The doctor said he was sitting on the floor when he came in."  
Lana tool a deep breath. "He…He raped her."  
"HE WHAT!" Jason leaped from the chair. "I want to see that bastard…I want…I want…" Jason let a scream before falling back into the seat his head in his hands burring his face.

Lana gave him a few moments his body nearly shaking from the rage. "Th-there is more." Her voice a shaky whisper.  
"What more can there be?"  
"It wasn't the first time she was sexually assaulted."  
"Wh…when?"  
"While she was incarcerated…Dr. Fredon called it part of her treatments."  
"No….no…no…" Jason slowly mumbled before lifting his head looking at Lana tears running from them. "Ho-how often?"  
"I don't know I have not counted every time he mentioned Julia receiving her tailored treatments. It was quite a few. They must be amoung the memories she lost. Now if she lost them due of post traumatic stress or because of what ever they did to her I have no clue. If she ever remembers…she will need a lot of support."

"She will have it…no doubt on that. My god though…all she has been through & still is." Jason give a sigh.  
"I know…You might as well relax out here a bit, they were taking Julia down for more tests." Jason nods thanking Lana before she takes off to go back to the station hopefully able to focus more on her search.

**(Yes I realized I gave the attacker th same name as her boyfriend...it's a common name LOL)**


	34. Chapter 34

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Jason was back in Julia's apartment the next day still not being able to bring himself to call Punk. He was debating even telling him what he was told about Julia's 'treatments' & also what the creep did to her in the hospital. Jason shuttered at the thought.

He remembered Julia being able to communicate by blinking before that night. Was she aware when he rapped her? Did she know what he was doing & powerless to stop him? Jason finally picked up the phone calling Punk.  
"Punk?…yeah it's me…she is the same…because there is…when you gonna be able to get off the road?…Punk I have good & bad news I don't feel right talking about it on the phone…Yeah se you then."

Jason took small comfort that Punk was already planning on flying out after the show that night. The comfort was soon replaced with the fear of Punks reaction once he was hit with the news.

He got up to head off to the hospital. He was just going through the motions anymore. His heart ached every time he saw her, but he knew she needed him. Even if she wasn't showing she knew he was there he prayed deep inside she knew she was not alone.

He was not sure how long he sat there for when he jumped feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry bro." A familiar voice mumbled. Jason shook his head then turned it looking.

"Adam?" He looked up towards his long time friend. "Wh-what you doing here?"  
"Punk told me you could use the added support since Vince & Heyman are being total wads over this family BS." Adam tried to offer a smile but saw how worn Jason seemed. "When did you last sleep or get a decent meal in you?"

Jason slightly shruged. "I been sleeping a little. As for the meal…I eat…um…as for decent…well."  
"Come on Jay…let's go get you some food."  
"No…I leave her enough as it is…"  
"Jay man…I doubt she will know either way."  
"No…no I can't believe that…" Jay sighed looking back towards the bed. "She was aware just a few days ago…th-then she was attacked in her room…no-now we lo-lost even that."

He looked back at Adam. "I can't just walk away."  
"Jay man, if she comes to how you think she will feel if she sees you let yourself fall apart over her?" He pats Jason's shoulder. "Come on I saw a diner as I was driving, we can walk there."  
"Fine as long as we come right back."  
"I swear man."

Jason nodded squeezing her hand before letting go of it walking with Adam outside he couldn't believe it was night time already. Maybe he was getting too obsessed. Glancing at his watch he saw it was already 10pm. Reaching the diner they both ordered burger & fries. Jason tried to eat the burger & was just picking at the fries.

As they were eating Jason heard his phone. Pulling it out he checked the message he got. It was from Lana.  
_*Inbound, think I got it. May need your help if you up to it.*_  
He quickly typed back_ *Feel bad almost asking but Punk should be back in by morn…should we wait for him?*_  
_*Sure the few hours won't matter. go rest then I really doubt she will wake before then.*_  
_*KK*_

Jason sighed putting the phone away. "I was just given orders to go get more rest till Punk shows up."  
"Orders? From who?"  
"A friend of Julia's, a doctor that is helping us with all of this."  
"Well dumb to go against Doctors orders right?"  
"Guess so…well want to follow me back…just letting you know the place isn't much. You have either the couch…or it be like old times."

Adam gives a light chuckle. "I think I'll just check into a hotel. Punk already told me he would swing by her place first…last I need is jokes from him if he walks in on us buddied up."  
Jason gave a weak smirk. "Yeah guess you're right." They paid the bill & headed out.

Jason reaching the apartment headed inside & turned on the TV curling on the couch, he didn't know how much sleep he would actually get there as he kept thinking of what he was going to tell Punk. Slowly sleep claimed him pulling him under. About 4am the door opened & Punk walked in looking around. It didn't take long for him to spot Jason on the couch. He walked around not seeing Adam. He shrugged as he walked over lightly shaking Jason.

"No..no…" Jason mumbled before opening his eyes. His head turned looking up at Punk. "Hey man."  
"Hey yourself." He walked around taking a seat in one of the chairs. "So what's up with Jules?"  
Jason sat up hanging his head in thought wringing his hands. "About the same as of when you left."  
"Still on the vent & everything?"  
"Yeah…" Jason took a deep slow breath. "I have good & bad news."  
"Ok…guess you want me to pick which first?" He saw Jason shrug. "Hey just give it to me in what ever order makes sense."

"OK I guess kind of a see saw then…They caught the two people that broke into her room." Jason slowly shakes his head. He then took a deep breath. "The or-orderly…um…fuck…"  
"Jay you worrying me."  
"She was raped." Jason not being able to take it pretty much blurted it out.  
Punk was quite almost a shock slowly blinking. "What? No…there is no way th-that happened."  
"It did…an-and it was not the first time."

"What the hell you mean?"  
"Lana found prove that she was basically raped when Julia was incarcerated."  
"How the fuck that happened!" Punk clenched his hands closing his eyes trying to calm down. "I didn't mean to raise my voice at you Jay…I know you had no clue either…sorry man."

Jason slowly nodded. "It happened because that Doctor hid the assaults under the disguise on special treatments." Jason placed a hand to his mouth to try to calm the wave of nausea. "They did something to her mind to try to alter her thoughts & actions…one of the few good things…the charges against her have been dropped."

"Ye-yeah that is good to hear."  
"Lana thinks she found what she needs to try to snap Jules out of the control. Even if she did though…we have no clue if she will wake up from what the nurse pushed in her system that caused her heart to stop. Lana told me she saw Julia's chart it did not look promising that Julia would come out of this unscathed."

"You stand by what you said?"  
"Yes…I still want to get her moved down to Florida & get her whatever she needs. I will not leave her just cause some asshole messed with her…I love her."  
"OK…maybe best if we try to get her started fresh. Just hope one of your guest rooms has two beds."  
"Why?"  
"Because I doubt I'll get to see her without Colt trying to hitch a ride."

"I forgot about him…we will figure something out. Don't you worry bout that…they close?"  
"Well even with the mess with Nate he stood by her, he helped with her training."  
"Yeah we can work something."  
"Good. So you said Lana found what she was looking for? Has she done it yet?"  
"Not yet…she was going to last night…but I knew you were coming in so we agreed to hold off trying till you got here."

"Thanks…um…think she is still up?"  
"You would know better then me."  
Punk looked at his watch. "Heading towards 5...set the alarms for 8 then we can head over."  
"Sounds good."  
"Good so get off the couch."

Jason smirked as he made his way to the bed. They set the alarms on their phones as well as her bedroom clock. Punk sent Lana a text letting her know he just got in & would be heading for the hospital around 8.

Both guys got as comfortable as they could while both were worried & excided over what will happen when Lana goes to try to wake Julia.


	35. Chapter 35

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

The alarms going off the guys got up getting changed before heading to the hospital both too nervous to worry about breakfast. As they got in the car Punk's phone started to ring. He looked at the ID before answering.  
"Morning Lana, we were jus…what?…um ok…no we didn't leave yet…Yeah pretty sure I know the area…what happened?…ok good, see you in about 30 I think."

Punk hung up the phone with an almost relaxed sighas he started the car to drive.  
"What's up."  
"Not much…Lana had Julia transferred over to the hospital she works at."  
"Wouldn't she of needed your permission to do that?"  
"No because remember I had you and her added as consenting parties."  
"Oh yeah…ok did she say why?"

"Yeah she said the one she works with is better equipped. She wants to keep an eye on Julia's brain functions while trying to deactivate that thing."  
"Thing…the item in her head?"  
"Yep that is part of it. Well her hospital has a device that can continually monitor."  
"That's good I hope."  
"Yeah me too I'll be glad when this is over with."

"Have you even allowed yourself to wonder what if?"  
"No…I'll be honest I had said my good byes to her before I left for the road. To know she is still holding is a blessing in itself."  
Jason just nodded before looking out the window the rest of the drive.

Reaching the different hospital they parked heading inside. It almost didn't look like a hospital from the outside, more like a small office building. They reached the reception desk & a young man in a grey suit looked them slowly over.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes, we are looking for Dr. Lana Croff."

The young man started typing on the computer on the desk. "Names?"  
"Phil Brooks & Jason Reso."  
the man typed a few most things. "OK gentlemen." He placed two passes on the counter. "You need to wear these at all times. If you take the hall to the right till you reach the elevators & go up to the third floor you will see the signs for Neurology. I will send word that you two are on your way up."

Punk grabbed the badges handing one to Jason. After thanking the man they headed off down the hall following the directions. "Is it just me or does this place seem pretty…um…secure?" Jason commented.  
"Yeah it does. Luckily I trust Lana."

The elevator sounded & they stepped off looking for the signs & began to follow them. Reaching a set of double doors they open walking through. Lana was talking to a nurse dressed in a doctors coat. She turned her head seeing them.

"Glad you two didn't get lost." She offered a weak smile.  
"OK You told me last night you might need my help with something." Jason told her.  
"Yes. Follow me guys…just a heads up, she will still look unsettling for now. Also to properly secure the sensors we had to shave part of her hair."  
Punk tried not to roll his eyes. Jason just gave a small sigh, hey if this worked he wouldn't care if she looked like Sinead O'Connor. Hair can grow back.

They followed Lana for a while to a large room. It had a cool feel to the air. Julia was laying in a bed near the middle of the room. There was three other people in the room. In addition to the ventilator & the sensors on her body there was now the added ones Lana told them about attached to her head.

Once again if it Punk didn't trust Lana he would feel Julia was being used as a lab rat. The sides & back of the head was shaved leaving a long tied up mohawk. "What I may want one of you to help with is the fact that a lot of what was done seems tied to sound. Since it was a male that triggered it we felt it best a males voice tries to deactivate it."

"Why can't your partner do it?" Punk asked motioning to one of the two males in the room that looked to be another doctor.  
"Well when I had sent that text I had not had clearance to move her here yet. I thought we would have been stuck using the ICU. If neither of you want to you are free to wait outside or upstairs in the gallery."

"We can't stay?"  
"Only of you help…need to keep things controlled…just in case."  
"Just in case this fouls up." Punk tried to contain he emotions.  
"A sad possibility."  
"I'll do it." Jason spoke up.

"You sure?" Asked Lana.  
"Unless Phil wants to he is her family…but I want to be there with her…in case."  
"Go ahead Jason…I guess I'll wait outside…" Punk looked down licking his lips. "I don't think I could stand by watching if something happens." He looks at Lana. "Can I go over to her a moment?"

"That should be ok, but be careful."  
"I will" Punk walks over towards the bed just lightly resting his hand on Julia's cheek. "See you soon." He then turned walking for the door…part of him even though he claimed he doesn't believe in luck wanted to wish it to them…but on the other hand he didn't want to jinx anything. Once out of the room he moved to a waiting area tilting his head back & closing his eyes silently praying.

"If you haven't done so shut off your phone. I really should of asked before we came in." Jason nodded doing as instructed. "OK follow me." Lana lead him towards the bed. There was a tray set up near by that had the hearing aid looking device & something that looked almost like a garage door clicker.

"Dr. Fredon had a word to trigger her altered, more compliant state & a different word to return her back to her normal state. The black item is the tone generator we were looking for. The tone is only heard through the earpiece." Lana walked over placing the earpiece back in Julia's left ear.

Lana then hands Jason a piece of paper _'Activation: Helsing, Deactivation: Tepes.'_ He blinked looking at the paper then Lana. "You joking…"  
"I know the late doctor had a odd sense of humor. I guess what better way to curb vampire like behavior then that of the greatest hunter. Then to allow that behavior to return the one that was claimed to be the first Sang."

"OK when will I know."  
"I'll motion to you as soon as the tech shows there is some sort of response to the command tone."  
"Wh-what if he doesn't see any changes?"  
"Then I don't know…what ever she was shot with may of destroyed that portion of her brain."

Jason take a deep breath nodding. "Here's to praying that is not the case."  
Lana grabs the black item moving over near the tech hitting the button. She looks over waiting for some sort of confirmation from the tech. It took a few moments, but to Jason it felt like ages before they finally got the nod. Jason moved his lips closer to Julia's. He closed his eyes a silent prayer as he opened his lips. "Julia…Tepes." He moved his eyes towards Lana as she hit the button again motion with her free hand for Jason to repeat. "Julia…Tepes."

Jason tried not to feel alarmed hearing the speed of one of the monitors pick up. "Doctor get that under control." Lana quickly ordered. "Jason step back." He didn't want to but did as ordered. As he did Julia's body began convulsing. The nurse in the room went over by Jason getting him to back up more as Lana & the other doctor moved to try to still Julia's body. The tech moved from his station to help.

"Lorazepam now!" Yelled the other doctor the nurse moved from Jason over to a different tray grabbing a pre filled syringe. Attaching it to the IV the nurse began to feed it in. Shortly after the medication began to enter Julia's system the convulsions stopped.

Lana walked over to him touching his shoulder. "Sorry about that."  
"I'll be fine…ho-how is she though?"  
"We will know more once the shot wears off."  
"You think she will keep reacting that way?"  
"We can hope not…hope maybe it is her body reaction to undoing some of Dr. Fredon's programming."  
"And if it isn't? could it be a reaction to the damage that was done?"  
"Yes…seizures are a possibility."

"How long till you know?"  
"We only gave her a small dose, so maybe an hour. Follow me." Lana leads Jason out of the room to track Punk down. She then lead them to a higher floor. Reaching a room they walk in & instead of a meeting space or a hospital room it looks like a mini hotel room. Off to the side is a sofa & love seat. A coffee table in front of them.

"Try to relax…Once we see if she is stable she will be transferred up here."  
"Thanks." Jason told her his tone sort of numb. She nodded to leave.  
"OK What happened?"  
Jason moved to sit on the loveseat & slowly began to fill Punk in on everything.

"Shit I would of lost it I think."  
"I was to scared to freak…just watching her as her bo-body was jerking. My god…I am praying it was a one time thing."  
"Same thing…but at least Fredon & Nate's influences are no longer a factor…now it is up to her." Punk walked over sitting on the couch leaning his head back.


	36. Chapter 36

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

It was a few hours before the door to the room opened. A man came in removing the bed that was already in the room. Shortly after he left the bed with Julia in it was rolled in & set into position. It latched onto something attached to the wall. Lana walked in as staff was checking the readings to different monitors built into the bed.

She walked over by the guys who were both looking slightly in a daze watching all the activity over by Julia. She took a seat on the couch by Punk. "Sorry that took longer then planned guys."  
"How is she?" Asked Punk.  
"She had a isolated tremor to her right arm, then also a few facial ticks. We can't say for sure if she will keep having them or not. Seizures are hard to predict at times. The good news was they were not as bad as the first one Jason witnessed."

Both guys slowly nodded as she continued. "We removed the audio device from her ear. Now there had to be some way of triggering her change even without it. I would guess some how tied to the implant. I would strongly suggest that you give permission for us to operate to see if it can be removed without more harm."

"How dangerous is that?" Punk asked.  
"I won't lie. Since she is not awake we will be limited on us knowing if anything is being affected or not."  
"Hold on when you operate if she was able…she would have been awake?" asked Jason.  
"Yes most brain surgery the person is awake."  
"How? Isn't it painful?"  
"No the brain itself has no feeling for pain. The scalp would be numbed. If we go ahead we would see how close to the surface the device is. If it is near the surface we should be able to remove it without issues. If it is deeper then a call would need to be made to proceed or not."

Punk shook his head a light sigh. "Do it…I know Dr. Fredon is dead & Nate is in jail…but who knows who else worked for either of them. Safer if it is gone so no chance anyone one else some how activating it."  
"OK…we will schedule it for a few days from now. I am sorry Punk I am sure you might have to be back on the road by then?"

"Yeah I will…but I trust you & I know Jason will let me know if anything happens."  
"OK…Oh another question. You two talked about having her transported out of state?"  
"Yeah." Jason started. "I have a place in Tampa that had more then enough space for when either of you want to visit…plus with the attack at the other hospital."

"I understand. I personally of course would want to keep her here, plus need to watch how often she is moved. You also need to factor in what such a change could do to her once she wakes."  
"I know…just hoping with one or both of us there she will adjust to the change. Also once she wakes & can leave my home has a pool & a gym to help her."

Lana thinks for a few moments. "Well I have a colleague down that way. I will see if maybe they have space for a possible extended stay. I am just asking give her about two weeks here. A few days before the surgery & then a week or so after it to make sure she is healing well. Besides maybe if we are lucky she will come to once it is removed for good."

"OK If you have a place in mind We will give you the time…right Punk?"  
"Right." Punk still wasn't fully keen on moving her out of Chicago.  
"Good I will start the preparations for everything." Lana stand up heading for the door. She stops looking at them "Feel free to touch & talk to her…if she starts any tremors remember they are short lived & try not to worry too much." She then heads out the door & down the hall.

The guys both get up moving to the bed. They both gave a faint sigh of relief at one big change they noticed already. The breathing tube was gone. She still had an oxygen mask covering her nose & mouth, but at least she was breathing on her own again. They sent some time talking to her each holding a hand. She still had the IV hooked up, but didn't see any of the sensors except for a few connected to her head still, but no wires attached.

They wondered if they just didn't remove them, but figured it best they not touch them incase they were needed to reattach later. They guys then took turns staying by her bed while the other would either take a nap on the couch or go get some food.

They actually kept that cycle up the couple days till Punk had to hit the road again. As warned Julia has a few random isolated tremors all of them on the right side of the body. The first day was the worse as they seemed to be happening almost hourly, then they grew less frequent or as intense over the next two days.

On the fourth day was when the surgery was scheduled. Jason was by himself in her room watching TV, reading some magazine he wasn't paying attention to or trying to sleep to past the time.

He didn't know how much time passed when he opened his eyes, but from the window he could tell it was night. Sitting up he just gave a light smile seeing she was back in the room. He got up walking to her bed lightly taking her right hand.

It was only when he got close he could see the surgical staples that held the large incision closed. Some how they managed without needing to remove even more of her hair.  
"Hey Jules…I missed you babe." Jason whispered softly before bending over to kiss her hand. Julia was still wearing the oxygen mask.

As he stood there rubbing her hand lightly a nurse came in.  
"Good you awake. Dr. Croff told me to tell you from what they can tell everything went just fine."  
"Thank you." The nurse came over towards the bed just checking over the incision. She offered a smile before leaving.

"You hear her Jules? God I wish I could know if you could hear us or not again. You no longer need to worry about that crazy doctor playing with your head anymore. Now we just need you strong enough to open your eyes for us…I would love to see your eyes hun. Just to see those rich pools again."

Jason moves a hand to lightly brush her cheek trying not to get drowned in his own emotions. "God Jules…I miss you babe. I miss looking in your eyes…hearing your voice…our times together…even something as small as a smile." He sighed as he bent to kiss her hand again.

For the next week Jason only left to eat & grab fresh clothing. Once Lana confirmed Julia was going to be transferred down to Florida he began making travel plans himself. He made sure Lana had his contact number as well as address for if she could ever make the trip down.

When Punk came into town next Jason made sure he had the information as well. Jason stayed in town until the afternoon Julia was going to be moved. On the few hour flight exhaustion finally started kicking in.

Jason only woke up nearly being shaken by the flight attendant. He left the plane grabbing his bags before going to grab his car from long term parking. He made the drive home. He threw things in the wash & set his alarm as he stretched out again. His home was roomy & airy, the Florida sun giving warmth through the windows of the different rooms.

He got up with the alarm switching wash. He then walked around making note of different things like food he would need to shop for. He then called the hospital down there to check on her transfer. They would only say she was there, but no other information at this time. Also that he would need to wait till morning to visit & talk to the attending doctor.

Walking out by the pool he sighed remembering the dream, but already knew for now it wouldn't be the same. She was breathing on her own again…they had removed her from the added oxygen stating her lung functions were within acceptable levels.

Jason lastly took a walk up to the master suite. He changed for the night not feeling like going shopping that night. Since he was not going to be able to see Julia he figured he might as well get comfortable. He climbed into the bed, but had a hard time actually drifting to sleep just hoping the day comes soon when he can bring Julia there. He wanted her there & always…he just prayed when she wakes up she will feel the same.

The next day Jason headed out meeting with the doctor that was the associate of Lana's. He was quite friendly & understanding of Jason's feelings & concerns. Since Julia was in a stable condition normal visiting hours were now something Jason had to factor in. He was informed that if her condition changed at all he would be called. Once all questions were answered Jason was lead to Julia's room.

It was a private room, she laid there still once again having a look of almost a sleeping princess & how Jason wished he could be the prince she needed to wake her. He spent most of the visiting hours by her side talking to her & watching TV. Jason & when he could Punk would follow the same pattern in hopes that one day she would be awake.


	37. Chapter 37

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

12/20/06

Jason was at home going over last minute preparation for his visitors. Punk was coming in with Colt, Lana said she would try to get one of her partners to take over her work load for few days. And Adam was on his way there now. He knew he would have a very full house.

It was the holidays but part of him didn't care. The one thing he wanted most still seems out of his grasp. So close that he could see it, but he couldn't get it. Hearing the door bell he headed towards the front as he tried to put on a good face as he opened it greeting Adam.

"You ok bro?" Adam asked Jason as he walked in with his suit case.  
"OK? Yeah I'm ok why?"  
"Just looks like your not sleeping right…"  
"It's nothing."  
"OK man…oh we need to talk once I get settled where am I this time?"  
"Well you go two choices…either the pull out in my den or bunking in the king with me."  
"OK what's with the other rooms?"

"Well the one room I have friend of Julia's staying in when she comes in a couple days. I guess you can use her room till then. The other room Punk & his buddy Colt are using when they show tomorrow."  
"Dang got a full crew. You could of told me man."  
"What & have you go bug the hell out of your mom."  
"Well yeah…she complains I never visit her enough as it is."  
"Well you want to go…go."  
"Well I just thought you could use the support. Looks like you will have enough of that for a while."

Jason slowly nods. "OK well take the single room for tonight then."  
"OK thanks." Adam carries his bag upstairs & then meets with Jason to share a beer.  
"So what you need to talk to me about."  
Adam lightly sucks on his teeth before he began to talk. "I was told you bring you a message…more then likely you will get a phone call in the next day or two or a letter."

Adam runs a hand over his mouth and jaw before continuing. "They are setting for you to come back either right after new years…they MIGHT try to push it to the rumble, but I heard not to bet on that."  
"No…no I can't go back…"

"Jay you need to…you don't you can be in breach. Plus be honest with yourself man…it is going on four months. You are running yourself ragged. You are obsessing over her, I can understand to a point. It's not healthy for you though. Come back on the road, try to take your mind off of all this while there, then your days off fly back if you need to. Punk's been doing it & he is her family."

Jay slowly nodded. "Yeah you have a point man, it is just so hard."  
"Yeah…well…wish I had better news for you."  
"Me too."

12/24/06

Everyone got up that morning. It was lightly raining outside. Adam had flown out before Lana arrived telling Jason he would see him in a few weeks. Lana was helping Jason prepare breakfast when Punk & Colt made they way down to eat.

After eating they all got ready to head for the hospital. The visits pretty much went as they have for the last few months. Almost four months since this started & the last three with hardly a change. Colt couldn't stay long before it felt too much for him heading outside to the hall.

Punk followed a few minutes later leaning on the wall next to him. "You ok man? I know dumb question."  
"Yeah…I'm just trying to place everything still. Remember she was...damn mean is almost like a little sister to me man. I know we aren't really related but it still hurts."

Punks lightly nods trying to ignore Colt's slip up. "Yeah I know…and at this point the four of us is the only family she has. I been trying to get her parents to understand what happened and forgive her. Just won't happen though."

Colt lightly nodded with a brief sniffle. "Shame she doesn't deserve any of this." He sighed pushing off the wall. "I'm going to track down the chapel in this place." Punk just gave him a puzzled look. "Hey any faith can use them…He hears you no matter where you are." He pats Punk's shoulder before heading down the hall.

Punk headed back inside & they stayed a few hours before deciding to track Colt down & head out. Good thing to as the rain picked up into a massive thunderstorm that night.  
"I thought hurricane season was over." commented Colt as they went into the theater room Jason had.  
"It is." Jason told him. "He's just kicking a racket upstairs is all. Nothing to worry about."  
"You sure?"

"Positive relax." Jason got up walking to the sliding doors in the room that lead to his pool room. He pulled the curtains back looking out. He could see the rain sheeting down the glass ceiling & walls of the pool room. It did seem pretty heavy, but if that house has survived a few hurricane seasons already it could survive this.

After the movie went off they headed up for bed. Lana stopped Jason after Punk & Colt headed for their room. "Yes."  
"Jay…it's bee a while since she came down here…have you been to any clubs?"  
"No…" He lightly pulled from her touch. "I…I wouldn't feel right."  
"You know that doesn't do well on your system."  
"I…I know…but I do-don't think I could try to trust anyone else."

"I know it is not the same…but you want me to work in re-centering you?" Jason thinks a moment before nodding. "OK Take a seat." They walking into the dinning room where Jason sits down. Lana lightly places a hand on each shoulder as she closes her eyes focusing.

She was not overly pleased with what she was feeling. Jason's energy was muddled. He had been so focused on Julia he kept forgetting to worry about himself & it was showing physically. Now Lana could also see some of the toll it was taking mentally & spiritually.

She had over heard Jason talking to Punk about him being forced back on the road. To a point she felt it may be one of the best things for him. He needed the distraction. After a few moments she removed her hand a small sigh from her lips. "Jason if something doesn't change soon you are going to make yourself sick. Now go get some rest."

"Ok…I'll try." Jason got up heading up to bed. He knew everyone was worried about him & he hated that. He felt he was fine. He just worried what would happen once Julia was awake if he had to be on the road.

**_X.X.X_**

Just before midnight the storm seemed to hit it's peak as lightning streaked the air. A central transformer for the hospital got hit plunging the whole building into a dim blue light. Any room with critical patients soon came back online with limited power.

In a room passed over in the rush a pair of long asleep eyes slowly open. Their body felt like it was pressed down with lead weights when they attempted to move.  
_'Where…wh-what?'_ She slowly moved her arms the muscles protesting from lack of use.  
"He…hello?" Her voice croaked out in the darkness. As she went to place a hand to her throat she felt something brush against her hand. Slowly reaching over she felt the plastic tube following it down towards her arm where the IV was.

_'A hospital? What happened? Why is it so dark? Am I blind?'_ She was answered when a flash of lightning lit up her room briefly._ 'Must be power. I thought these places had generators.'_  
"Hello? Anyone out there?" She tried to call again her mouth felt so dry. She coughed with a cringe feeling a pain in her abdomen. Carefully feeling the area she felt another tube._ 'What the hell is this?'_

She tried to shield her eyes as the power came back on. Lowering her hand she looked knowing somewhere near her should be a button of some kind. Finding the controls she hit the red nurses button. It took a few minutes before someone walked in.  
"Damn glitch…Oh you're awake…Good…how you feeling?"  
"Co-confused."  
"That is not surprising Miss. Let me go place a call into your doctor. Are you in any pain?"  
"Th-throat & abs…all over ache."  
"OK Once I get clearance I'll give you something to help." Julia slowly nodded before the nurse walked out. Julia then took a hold of the control box again turning on the TV scrolling channels.

She stopped when something puzzling caught her eye. It was the date in the corner of one of the stations. December 25, 2006._ 'No…no that's can't be…wh-what happened to me?'_ Her heart raced slightly in a panic. She closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing. Instinctive behavior she started to run her thumb nail over her index finger. She was freaking & had no way to calm herself.

The nurse came in . "Ok the doctor is on his way in…Miss?" She walked over checking Julia's pulse then saw the TV on. "It's ok Miss…you been out a long time…your are safe, just relax. I have something for the pain." Julia lightly nodded the nurse moving to place the pain medication in her IV.

Very carefully using a straw she had Julia take a few sips of water before helping her try to get comfortable. The nurse then took her controller shutting the TV. "It's best to just rest till the doctor gets here, we will also call your family to let them know."

"Thank you."  
"Of course miss it is what we are here for…rest for now. I know it sounds silly since you just woke up, but trust me you will still be tired." The nurse gave Julia a warm smile before leaving the room. She didn't want to fall back asleep, scared she would not be able to wake up again. She was slowly pulled into a light sleep despite her wanting to protest.


	38. Chapter 38

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

12/25/06

Jason's phone rings about 7am. He was surveying any damage to his property from the storm that had finally passed.  
"I was starting to wonder if we would see animals pairing off" Colt joked when he saw Jason.

"Not quite dude not quite…" Looked down toward the phone pulling it from his pocket. "Hello?…yes this is him…OK what can I do for you?…" he looked like he was ready to drop the phone. "Say that again please?…we will be in as soon as we can….no thank you." Jason couldn't hide the chipper to his voice. Hanging up the phone he started heading back in.

"Colt go wake Punk…we got to go to the hospital…she woke up." A smile crossed his face before heading inside stopping at Lana's room. Colt blinked a few times before heading inside & going into his & Punks room.

"Hey put the lit down & get changed." Colt told Punk who was sitting on the bed reading one of his comic books. Colt looked more hyper then normal.  
"What's up?" he set the comic down.  
Colt had a huge grin. "She's awake."

Punk nearly jumped from the bed. "You serous? Jules is awake?"  
"Yep man…I guess you & Jay got a good Christmas gift hmm?" Colt turned to grab clothing to get changed.  
"Yeah…just hope she is ok."  
"Man start wit the fact she is alive & awake."  
"I know…" Punk begin to go change.

Jason had already woke Lana & rushed to his own room changing from what he already had on. They headed down meeting at the car. They all felt food could wait just wanting to go see make sure the nurse was mistaken.

Reaching the hospital they stopped at he reception desk before heading up to her room. They stopped when they saw her door closed with a note on it. **'No admittance without seeing nurse of duty first.'**  
"What the?" Punk started.  
"Not all that surprising." Lana started which caused the guys to look at her.

"Well think if it this way. Imagine being asleep for four months. Because we see it, we don't think of it. Think though of how much the world had changed in those few months. Also add the fact she is not in the same city she 'fell asleep' in. She is more then likely disoriented & confused. Now picture yourself trying to put pieces together & a mob comes in causing a fuss."

The guys all sighed. "Well I guess I will go to the nurses station & still let them know we are here." Punk said as he walked away. Reaching the nurses station he looked around till a shorter slightly pudgy woman with grey hair came over.

"Came I help you."  
"Yes I'm Phil Brooks there was a note on my cousins door saying we had to check in here? There are three others besides me."  
"Same last name?"  
"Yes, she is Julia Brooks."  
"AH yes." A smile on her lips. The smile faded slightly. "She can only handle one guest at a time. Limit questions about date or time. Don't be surprised if she seems at all disoriented."

"Ok thank you." Punk turned heading back towards the room filling them in on what was said.  
"Well then…you her blood you go first man, we can go grab some grub. Hour or so enough time & we bring you something back?" Colt asked

"Sounds good…"  
"Good luck" Lana told him.  
"Make sure she knows we are here for her." Jason told him.  
"I will." They headed down the hall before Punk knocked on the door lightly before opening it.

The room was quite & Julia's eyes were closed. Worry entered his mind as he walked over lightly touching her arm. A faint feeling of relief when she made a faint noise. "Nuff qu-questions." Her voice so low & weak. Right now it sounded like the best sound in the world to him. Punk couldn't help the smile on his lips.

"It's ok Jules I won't ask you any."  
"Philly?" He tried not to worry as she hadn't called him that in years. That was even a rarer nickname then Punky.  
"Yeah Jules it's me can you open your eyes?" She slowly did looking at him. Her head then tilted to the side some.  
"Um Philly?" She coughed a little & went to grab a near by glass her hand shaking Punk helped hold it for her.

"Take it easy we are all here to help you. What is it?"  
"Where the cream cheese go?"  
"What?" He knew what that used to mean.  
"Ya know the cream cheese." As she said it she motioned to her hair. Punk lightly bit his lip ring. He was told not to bring up time or dates…or at least limit them. How does he tell her he had not had his hair frosted to bleached for over a year.

"Um…I'm not suppose to answer that."  
She sighed looking down. "This has to do with the memory gap?"  
"Memory gap?"  
"Yeah" she looked back at Punk. "I Have more memory missing then just the time I was out." she gave a light cough & Punk helped her drink more.  
"They say how much?…never mind I shouldn't of asked."  
"It's ok…pl-please…is it really Christmas day?"  
"Yes…nice gift we got hearing you were awake."  
"I guess…um…2006?"  
"Yes." He saw her shaking her head. "What is it?"  
She closed her head back closing her eyes. Tears slipped from her eyes. "Jules? Please I didn't mean to upset you."  
"It's ok I al-already saw it…just no one would confirm it till now…"

"OK since I screwed up anyways…when do you think it is?"  
"June 15, 2003."  
Punk sighed moving to the chair. He brought it over to her bed touching her hand. "We will help get you through this."  
"Who is we? Mom & dad? Your mom?"  
"Um no…Colt, Your friend Lana…."  
"Your girlfriend?"  
"Um…you don't remember we broke up?"  
"No…sorry….nice girl."  
"She is…Um there is also…damn…"  
"Also who?"

"Jules you have a boyfriend."  
"I do? Who? How well you know them?"  
"Yeah you do…um…I don't know if you would recognize their name or not right now. He is older then me."  
"Ewww really?"  
Punk tried not to chuckle at how she sounded because he was feeling bad for Jason. "Yeah really, he is a nice guy though…you might actually be surprised."

"Why?"  
"Well…remember when you used to play around when Colt & I were training?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well you finally took it serious…and we both had gotten jobs with Vince."  
"Vince?"  
"WWE."  
"Really? Bo-both of us?"  
"Yep…granted you were mainly a valet…but we were both hoping in time they would let you branch out…but then this happened."

Julia gave a sigh. "Ok…so what doe…hold on you telling me my boyfriend is one of the other wrestlers?"  
"Yep."  
"You saying he nice…um would I know their ring name?" She reaches for her water again cringing.  
"You need a nurse or something?"  
"No…I'll handle…but I could use more water." Punk nods helping her with the glass. "Thanks…don't mean to bother."  
"Bull…Jules we just glad you are awake…we can work on any issues like your memories & strength later."

"Thanks…back to the boyfriend?"  
"Um…Christian."  
"No way!" She closes her eyes with a cringe. She takes a slow deep breath. A knock on the door Punk got up to see who it was. He saw they were back already. He motioned one minute, he then walked back to Julia.

"There are others here to see you, but the hospital will only let one of us in at a time. Who you want to see next?"  
"Colt…" Punk nodded before he leaned over kissing her cheek. He headed for the door stepping into the hall shutting it behind him. He slumped against the wall with a sigh running his hands through his hair.

"How bad is it?" Asked Jason  
Punk lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well…We spoke of something we probably shouldn't have, but they came out partly on her side of things." He took a deep breath. "She doesn't remember the last three years. Well more like three and a half."

Jason lowered his head looking physically shaken. "Sh-she ha-has no memory of us…" His voice low.  
"I told her of you though…well based off your ring name…"  
"Wh-what she say?" Jason looked toward Punk.  
"No way…but she said it in a shocked sort of way that she is or was dating Christian."  
"It's a start…" Jason tried to offer a weak smile.

"Colt she said she wants to see you next."  
"K man thanks." Colt walked past Punk opening the door as Punk continued to fill Jason & Lana in.  
Colt walked over to the bed sitting down. "Hey kiddo."  
"Hey Colt." she tried to smile.  
"I know this a lot for you to take in isn't it?"  
"Yeah…th-three years. What happened? Ho-how I end up in a coma?"  
He shakes his head. "Don't know the full picture girl wish I did."  
"So you & Philly really trained me to be a wrestler?"  
"Yep & you picked it up very quickly."  
"Cool." She cringed with another cough. "Damn it."

"Sore from not talking or moving so long?" She lightly nodded. "OK Girl I'll keep my visit short. Think you can handle two more visitors? I know one is just busting at the seams to see you are awake."  
"Chr-Christian?"  
Colt nodded. "You won't believe what he had gone through since this happened. He left the road so he could keep an eye on you. Phil had just started the new contract so he couldn't stay for long at one time. Jas…I mean Christian had a break in his story line so he worked to be off to keep an eye on you."

"Sweet."  
"Yeah it is." She lightly nodded. "They say what else is wrong besides your memories?"  
"No…therapist later."  
"Ok Jules." He stood up giving her a light hug before walking out to the hall. "Jay…you up next…just warning you she is starting to look tired."  
"Well maybe Lana should go then…she sort of remembers her."  
"I told her what you did when is happened…you know leaving the road & stuff. She really wants to see you."  
"Um…ok."

Jason walked into the room seeing her looking at him made him want to break into tears right there. Tears of relief, but also maybe a touch of sadness knowing she doesn't remember their time together besides what little she was told by Punk & Colt.  
"Hey babe." He walked closer looking at her seeing the puzzled look of her face.  
"Odd qu-question?"  
"Anything."  
"Can I see your ink?"

He couldn't help by smirk nodding remembering that was how she recognized him that first night. He turned to his left pulling up the sleeve of the tee shirt he was in. "It is really you…" She said to him almost disbelief. That was when he remembered her admitting she had a crush on him back in the brood days.  
"Yeah It's me babe."  
"Wh-what they told me…we…we are…"  
He tried to smile as he walked over lightly taking her hand. "We are…" He lifted it to his lips kissing the back of it lightly.  
"You al-always been here?"  
"When ever I could…I almost had to be dragged a few times." He brushed his hand along her face her eyes drifting closed a little.

"Have we…well…" She softly asked.  
"Depends what you mean…the two things I can think of…yes to both."  
"Both?"  
"Yes…um…I hope I am not going to bring up something you don't remember…but you should because you told me you started doing it back when I was tagging with Edge."

She opened her eyes looking at him. He fished around in his pocket looking for what he was after. He pulled out a lancet showing her. The faint lick of her lips told him she did remember what it was.  
"We…we did that together?"

"I became your donor Jules…I know you had a wrong view of me the first night we met. I was a donor…not a Sang. I helped show you in ways you are one even if you didn't view it at the time. I know I can't do it to the extent I am sure we both wish…but please…almost four months since we had that connection. It also may help you feel better."

Julia slowly nods. Jason lets go of her hand, uncaps the lancet pricking his left index finger. He works the blood up to the tip before placing it to her lips. She licks her tongue over it before he lowers it in her mouth allowing her to lightly suck on it. Both close their eyes sharing a lost forgotten moment between them.

Of course the flow from such a small wound won't last long, it isn't meant to. Both opened their eyes a faint sigh as he pulls his finger from her lips.  
"Th-thank you."  
"Any time babe…god I have missed you so much…even if you can't remember our past…I'll help build our future…would you like that? Will you still want me?"  
"Yes…Yes I still want you."

"Good…now rest…let my energy become yours my love." He leans forwards to kiss her lightly. He wished he could show her all the emotion & passion that is in his heart, how pleased he was to hear she still wanted him, even if she couldn't remember him right now. He had to restrain himself knowing she was still weak. She gave a faint moan feeling a faint tingle from his lips.

Jason broke the kiss looking down at her. "Think you can see Lana or you want to rest?"  
"Think she mind if I want rest?"  
"Not at all..she understands."  
"Ok."  
"OK rest babe I'll see you soon." He leaned kissing her forehead this time. He dropped the lancet in the sharps container before leaving the room.  
"She is drifting asleep." He told the crew.

"I am sure that is best for her now anyways. We can come see her later." Lana told them. They all agreed heading out of the hospital & heading back to Jason's now having a good reason to celebrate the holiday.


	39. Chapter 39

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Julia couldn't help but be scared. Yesterday she learned that while in the coma she had suffered a heart attack. She was given the explanation that is was a reaction to medication she received in Chicago. The hospital she was at when it happened had already arranged a settlement. They didn't like it, but they were partly at fault not catching Aurora's connection to the late doctor.

Chicago…that was another thing, remembering her apartment in Chicago then finding out you are in Florida. Even in December it was warm if not hot. Another blow that she suffered was that while her speech seemed unaffected her motor skills on the right side of her body was. Her arm trembled when ever she tried to grasp something. Her leg strength was very poor, but the right was deemed even worse then the left. For now she would need a wheelchair.

No matter how optimistic the doctor & therapists were sounding, she couldn't believe them. Any spark she may have had in her eyes just was not there anymore. She felt she would just be a burden to everyone.

When Jason came to see her she didn't want to talk about her condition. She didn't want to talk about much of anything to anyone.

Each of them went in to see her separately, but none seemed to really get through to her much. She hardly moved when they went to see her…or if she did she had to focus to use her left hand.

The second day Colt was the one in there when lunch was brought up. She just looked despondently at the tray on her table.  
"Don't you want to see what they brought you?" She shook her head. "Well I'm curious…you mind?"  
"Be my guess." She mumbled. He stood up to lift the lid. Sadly it wasn't much for her to write home bout. Chicken broth, juice, jello & a water ice.

"Jules try something please." She shook her head. "Jules you don't you know they just going to just use the tube. They want to make sure you can eat before they talk about removing it." The tube was a feeding tube that was inserted in her stomach after she was in the comma going on a month.

She just shrugged turning her focus towards the window.  
"Tell you want…I'll eat some first…show you it isn't that bad. Then you eat some? Please for me? For Punk…heck even Jason." He tried to laugh at that. He just got a slight look from Julia & reluctantly sighed.

Colt took the cover off the broth & took a few sips then jokingly stuck his tongue out waving his hand. "OK mi-might want to let that cool a bit" Julia couldn't help but almost chuckle…almost. He pulled the seal on the water ice lightly scooping the spoon over the top on one half before placing it on his tongue letting it melt. "Ahhhh that's better. Nice Strawberry…" She chuckled a little more then cringed. "Sorry hun I'll watch the jokes."

"It's ok Colt…just not in a jovial mood."  
"What is it?"  
Julia shakes her head & Colt keeping his word took a few sips of the juice looking at the label. "Well at least it is real juice…apple nothing big."  
"Sure more flavor then the broth."  
"True."  
Julia took it taking a few sips. She starts to open her mouth then stops.

"What is it Jules."  
She finishes the juice & lowers her eyes. "Nothing."  
"Don't try it."  
She looked back at him trying to smile. "Just glad you're not orthodox."  
Colt couldn't help but laugh. "If you mean I don't keep kosher…nope. You know the size of our apartments…try to keep a proper kosher kitchen in those places…yeah right." He saw a faint smirk from Julia.

"Plus girl please don't get me started on the whole pork thing…my Bubbie would have my hide if she saw my addiction to bacon." Julia chuckled more as the silly voice & stuff Colt was using.

She closed her eyes to steady herself feeling lightheaded. "You ok Jules."  
"Yeah…just a little dizzy…they said nothing to worry about unless it lasts more then a few moments."  
"OK…" He moves the chair to sit by her right side. He went to touch her hand but she moved it away. "Jules what is it?"

She lowers her eyes. "You would hate me…"  
"Hey now…I could never hate you."  
"Yes you would…so would everyone else." Her voice almost shaking,  
"Why you think that?"  
"Thoughts I was having last night…still am at times…"  
"What thoughts Jules?"

She lightly shakes her head.  
"Jules please talk to me…or would you rather talk to Punk, Jason…even Lana…someone…Jules you worrying me…please what is wrong?"  
She sighed. "You know if anyone has talked to Punk yet about my condition?"

"No…since you are awake now they would have had to get your permission of who information could be released to & it seemed no one asked yet. Why what did they tell you?"  
Her shook her head. "I will just be a burden…I know no one will want me. Almost everyone turned they back on me with Nate…sure they will with this."

"Hey now." Colt reached over brushing her cheek feeling it was wet. "Jules you could never be a burden."  
"YES I AM!" She snapped turning her head from his hand. He closed his eyes pulling the hand back.  
"Jules how you think you will be a burden to any of us?" He opened his eyes looking back at her. "Jules please you can't keep it buried…"

She slowly moved her head looking back at him. Her eyes still showing traces of her tears. "Will anything make you not stay by my side…everything I done, been through…am…"  
"I don't think so." Colt tried to smile. "So just tell me why you think you will be a burden to us?"

"Didn't you notice anything during the…meal?"  
"Like what…I just wanted to make sure you got something down your throat so they can hopefully take you off the tube feedings."  
"I…I had to do everything with my left hand, which is not easy…but easier then the right." She sighed.  
"OK…"  
"Wer-were you guys told I..I had a heart attack?"

Colt's eyes widened. "I don't know bout Punk or Jason…but I wasn't…Wh-when?"  
"Wh-when I was still in Chicago…that is what I was told. A reaction to some sort of medication…"  
"Damn…glad you're ok…"  
"That's just it…I'M NOT OK!" She lowered her head closing her eyes. "So-sorry Colt…I-I'm sorry I am lashing out at you…but I…" Her voice drops to a whisper. "I wished they didn't revive me."

Colt shook his head standing up he placed his hand back under her jaw raising her head. "Jules look at me please." She lightly shook her head, but not enough to pull from his touch. "Jules." Colt sounded worried. "Pl-plea-please tell me I didn't hear you right. Plea-please tell me you didn't just say you wished you died because a hospital screwed up." He worked to push the pain he was feeling hearing those words.

"I did…and I meant it…I am nothing but a headache…"  
"No…no…no…come on Jules don't talk like that…" He lightly cupped her jaw almost her cheek he leaned forward kissing her forehead slowly pulling back. "Why…why you saying that?"

Her eyes slowly opened looking at him. Her voice a pained whisper "Who the hell will want a cripple…" She pulls her head from his touch again. "Know what I don't need pity…leave."  
Colt shook his head. "It's not pity Jules…it is concern. You just told me you wished you died because you don't want to be a burden to us because you have some difficulties doing somethings yourself. Why would I be dumb enough to walk out of here?"

"More like dumb if you stay...just go…"  
"Jule…"  
"GO LEAVE GET OUT!"  
Colt sighed. "Jus…"  
"OUT!"  
A nurse came in hearing the commotion. "Problem miss."  
"I don't want any visitors."  
"Sir."  
"Yeah…I'm going." He turned heading for the door. He stops before walking out. "Remember we stated by you to get to this point…why wouldn't we continue to stay by you?" He then left heading for the elevator. On the way out he called the others telling them not to bother coming she was not up to seeing anyone & issued no visitors.

Tears rolled down Julia's face more after Colt left. She thought of his statement and had an answer…a coma you just lay there a burden to no one except the care staff. A cripple you had to rely on family…well she hardly had any family…she knew the guys had work…she had no one…she didn't want to have to look to them to help her.

She couldn't be a disruption to their lives. Plus where would she live? Her apartment was not made for a wheelchair. Being in a coma for four months did she even still have her apartment? She doubted Christian's house was either. Plus how could she impose on him…she knew what she was told, she knew what they shared yesterday. She knows she told him she would give him another chance…but that was before the doctors told her anything. How could he still want her once he was told? She wondered what Colt would tell Punk & Jason when he got back. Her eyes closed crying herself to sleep.

Colt made the drive back to the house cursing to himself the whole ride. It ripped him apart seeing Julia that upset. Then also hearing her saying she wished she died from the heart attack. He didn't care how disabled she was he would help her however he could. Even if she was totally paralyzed he wouldn't abandon her…he really doubt Punk would either. A part of him felt Jason wouldn't either…then again who knows until faced with crunch time.


	40. Chapter 40

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Colt got back to the house & parked. Once he was inside he found Punk & Jason in the living room talking. They both stopped when they heard foot step. He couldn't help bur feel uncomfortable with both guys now looking at him. Lana had just left to fly back to Chicago. Her schedule she was lucky to squeeze the few days she did.

"OK So what happened?" Punk finally asked.  
Colt lowered his head shaking it before moving to a chair to sit. "I don't even know if depression could explain it all." He then lifts his head looking between them. "Did you guys know she almost died in Chicago?"  
"Yeah we did." Punk calmly told him. "She knows?"  
"Yeah the doctors informed her." Colt took a slow deep breath. "She told me she wished she had."

"WHAT!" Both guys yelled.  
"No that's can't be right." claimed Jason.  
"Damn right that has to be a mistake…you sure Colt?"  
"Yeah I'm sure…she told me she wished they never got her heart restarted."

"Did they tell her what caused it & did she tell you why she feels that way?" Punk asked.  
"Some sort of bad reaction to a medication & that she wished she had died because she didn't want to burden any of us…also thought we would turn our backs on her like the rest of the family did."

"Hold on if she has no memory of the last three years…how does she know about the rest of her family turning their backs?" Jason asked.  
"Most of them started when she accidentally placed Nate in the hospital. She was considered a freak & trouble. I stayed by her, even if I was pushing her to stop her destructive behavior. Tried to convince her to get help." Punk filled him in.

"Of course that was before you learned more about it."  
"Yeah…but know she forgot what she learned right before the attacks." Punk looked at Colt. "It wasn't a bad reaction to medication. Julia's room was entered by someone who worked for Nate's father…They tried to kill her by poisoning her."

"WHAT THE…." Colt shakes his head. Then takes a deep breath. "So they are lying to her?"  
"I guess to lessen the blow. She was in the coma brought on by the trauma of the attack from Nate & his father that she wouldn't have even known it was happening."

"OK if I am going to help I think you guys better start filling me in about what happened."  
"What does it matter she doesn't remember it." Punk tried to protest not really wishing to fill Colt in on the details of Julia's screwed up life.

"It matters because who knows if at some times parts of her memory return. A doctor or one of us might do something to trigger a memory. It might be nice what I am dealing with here."  
"You keep saying you, you, you Colt…what about us too?" Jason spoke up not liking the feeling he was reading from Colt.

"You both are set to go back on the road in about a week. If you are ok with it I can move my broadcast to here. I'll take a small break from the ring. Or balance with a group down here Full Impact Pro has been contacting me for a while." (No connection to TNA Impact as far as I know)

Jason looked to be debating it not seeing how to turn him down with ought sounding & feeling like an asshole. "Fine you can stay, you just better give us updates on Jules."  
"Of course. So you two gonna fill me in?"  
"We don't know how much she would be comfortable with being told."  
"Punk come on look who you talking to here."  
"Good point…I'll give you the condensed version."  
"Fine."

Punk spent the next hour or so filling Colt in on the rough details of what has happened since Julia's incarceration. The 'treatments', the headaches, the illegal medical procedures. Jason tried to fill in details of the vampire aspect of Julia's life even if he had a feeling colt didn't believe him. He knew at least once while he tried to explain Colt looked at him like he turned purple & grew a second head. He was lastly filed in about the mind control stuff that lead Julia being used to kill Dr. Fredon….they left out what she did to him afterwards. Punk felt Colt didn't need that detail.

Colt tried to take this all in, but it was a lot. She had been operated on, brainwashed/mind controlled, raped, kidnapped, forced to commit murder, poisoned. On top of that they wanted him to believe that her fascination with blood come from the fact that she is really a vampire. Not the stuff of horror movies & fairy tales, but there are real vampires.

If Jason stayed by her through knowing or experiencing all of that Colt as much as he may not want to admit it doubted he would be going in where. He then looked at Punk. "Hold on you experienced one of these vampire feeds?"

"Well what is called a psychic or energy feed. Must admit on of the best sleeps I ever experienced." Colt raised an eye brow. "I'm serious man. But she didn't learn she could do that till a month or two before Nate kidnapped her."

"So if she lets us…to a point lets Lana near her maybe she can be re-taught." Jason commented.  
"What's Lana got to do with it?" Colt asked  
"Like me she was a donor to Jules, but she also taught her a lot of how to properly work a feed to not place the donor at risk. Lastly Lana is a Psy or psychic vampire. She taught Jules how to tap into energy flows instead of needing blood."

"Um ok."  
"Yeah it is a lot to take in trust me I know. I was in your shoes not too long ago." Punk told him. "Now your turn. Did she tell you WHY she felt she would be a burden to us?

Colt tried to think back. "Not much, just pointed out she had to use her left hand when I made her eat at least some of her lunch. I know she can move the right hand…I went to touch it to comfort her & she pulled it back."  
"Well the day she woke up I remember she was having trouble with her water-glass they had her using. Wonder if that is it? She used to be right-handed. So if she can't use it right she will need help learning to move things with her left. Also how to write." Punk filled in his experience.

"I don't know man I think it was more…she referred to herself as a cripple. After she told me of the heart attack she said who would want a cripple & thought I was pitying her & ordered me to leave. She had admitted she wished she was dead. I was scared to leave, but she yell to a point a nurse came & escorted me out. That is when she gave the hospital the order of no more visitors."

"Well maybe one of us can try tomorrow to get her to see us. Be nice if we know what we are working with." Punk looked at Jason who seemed lost in his own head. "Jay?" He got up walking over to where he was sitting placing a hand on his shoulder getting the older guy to jump slightly. "You OK?"  
"Um.." He shifted his eyes up towards Punk. "Yeah….fine just thinking…trying not to let me mind play tricks on me is all."

"What's on your mind?"  
Jason shook his head. "Just a dream I had when we were still in Chicago. May of partly been why I wanted her moved here. Part of it already doesn't fit though. She was on part-time oxygen therapy…but she hasn't needed that since before she woke up. The other part…she needed a wheelchair."

"What she was paralyzed or something?"  
"Or something…she could swim in the pool & stand with help…but not walk. In the dream my house had a few changes…just wondering if I should check into them."  
"Don't know…we won't know until she either tells us or lets a doctor tell us."

"What if she does?" Asked Colt.  
"Then I will make what ever changed I need to so she is safe here. I'll move my den to one of the upstairs bedrooms & convert that to a bedroom…that or maybe a stair lift. She needs help I am sure between all of us we will see she gets it. Without her feeling incapable. There are plenty of people who are disabled one way or another that life full lives. We just need to get her to realize she can to. None of us will love her any less because of what ever is wrong." Jason told him.

"Exactly." Punk agreed.  
"Well then I guess we spend the rest of the night chilling & in the morning decide which of you two will try to go see her."  
"I would suggest Punk."  
"Why me…not that I mind…just wondering."  
"Well if she really thinks that no one would want her because in her words she is a cripple…she might be too scared to open to me because she thinks I will reject her. You are her family…he blood…one of the few that has not abandoned her. Realizing you stood by this long, maybe she will open to you."

"Yeah I guess I see your point."  
Jason lightly nodded before the conversation turned away from Julia for now to what they would spend the rest of the night doing.


	41. Chapter 41

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

The next morning Punk headed for the hospital. He headed up to her room & saw just as someone was leaving. He knocked on the door before walking in.  
"Jules?"  
"What you want Phil?" Her tone was flat with a bit of a bite. The tone hurt him a bit but also her using his birth name she rarely did that unless she was mad or trying to get under his skin.

"Can I come in?" He was still by the door.  
"I guess…but if I ask you to leave."  
"I will…I may not like it but I will." He walks over sitting by her bed she slowly turns her head looking towards him.

"So I take it Colt talk to you?"  
"Well that you snapped at him…about you think we would abandon you because your hurt."  
She tried not to grit her teeth. "This is more than just hurt Phil…" She closed her eyes shaking her head. "Know what…forget it."

"I won't, neither will Colt or Jason. Talk to me, tell me what they have told you. We want to help you, but we need to know what is going on to do that. Even if you don't tell us…Jason is already talking about making changes to his place."  
"What?" She opened her eyes looking at him.

"Yeah he told us about some dream he had months ago. He said something did not fit…but the other he…and now we are wondering based on what you told Colt, Jules…" He looks down a moment a part of him worried about her answer. He then looks back at her. "Jules are you going to need a wheelchair?"

Her eyes drift close to fight the tears. She jumped when she felt him touch her hand. "Jules look at me." Worry in his voice. She was reluctant but slowly opened her eyes again. "Hey so what?"  
"Wh-what you mean so what?"  
"Just that…ok so you may have to be in a wheelchair. That doesn't change who you are. Plenty of people live full productive lives in chairs. You are strong Jules you can get through this. You know that, right?"

"I-I-I do-don't know…" She lowers her eyes. "I just feel such a failure…th-that I le-let you gu-guys down. I-I don't wa-want to have to de-depend on any of you. Yo-you all have your car-careers." She was shuttering because of the tears falling.

Punk grabbed a box on tissues pulling a few to hand to her. She reached over with her left hand taking them to blot her eyes. "Just so you know Jules we talked about that too. Colt is becoming an extended house guest. Some Indy group out this way was bugging him to join them so he is going to do that why giving us updates on you. When you can come back to Jason's he will help out how he can. If you need some sort of home care we will check into that too."

He sighed as she had not looked back at him yet. "I know it is a big adjustment for you…and us as well. We all will make this work Jules. Did they say you had any function of the legs?"  
She gave a faint sigh. "They both are too weak right now. They think the left is just because of the coma. That with time I should get strength back from therapy. The right they don't know…Just like I can't use my right hand properly. I need to learn how to write again…I can't even…" She closed her eyes again. "I can't even write my name without it looking like a four-year old."

"The thing is you CAN do it."  
Punk told her "It may not be as good as you want right now…but the potential is there. It is not impossible." He scoffs trying to joke. "Heck there are some people out there with poor penmanship anyways. Hey you ever try to read doctors handwriting? Sometimes I wonder if they learn in school how to write that poorly. Hey that's it…go learn to be a doctor."

"Yeah right." She gave a brief weak chuckle. Slightly lifting her head & eyes again.  
"That a girl. Come on, try not to be so negative. There is hope for you. They already gave a good outlook for the one leg, and the other is unknown. If you can't get back to using it we will deal…but then again maybe with work you can get some use. OK I know you will never run a marathon with it, but nothing say a chair will be in your life forever right?"

"I guess."  
"No guess…come on need a positive outlook. Work with the doctors, work with the therapist…just keep thinking of where you hope to get. Even if it is tens years from now where would you hope to get?"

"Rationally or star reach?"  
"You know what Jules." Punk smiled "Reach for the stars."  
"To get back in a ring…have you & Colt retrain me…heck he is there to add Ja-Jason into the mix."

"You wanted to call him Christian didn't you?" She nods. "I know takes getting used to. You want to be trained again…I am sure all three of us wouldn't mind once we know it is safe for you. Figure that would be good for your cardio, work on balance, even if your right side isn't 100% it can be worked around. As we joked…that is your ten-year goal. Now we work on baby steps. First is even lifting your legs, then putting weight on them…I am not saying you will do it right away. You just need to picture it ok?"

"I'll try…you sure Ja-Jason will be ok…you know…um…" She lowers her eyes again.  
"Jason knows it will mean changes & adjustment on his part, but yeah he is ok & loves you still. Just cause you are hurt doesn't mean he loves you any less."  
She lightly nods. "So you know…they are talking about sending me to a rehabilitation center by the end of the week."

"Well that's a step in the right direction."  
"Yeah."  
"Just let them work with you…when ever they say you can leave I will do what ever I can to come with Jason to bring you back to his place. Are you ok with that?"  
She shrugged. "I doubt my place could be made accessible for a wheelchair. Hmm guess I need to get out of my lease."  
"I'll handle it next time I am back home. You just relax, I'll try to explain to your landlord what happened, work to pack your things & get them sent out here ok?"

"Yeah…I'll deal…I'm strong right?"  
"Right!" He smiled again seeing her trying to cheer up. "Just remember no matter how much you feel you get knocked down you have use cheering you to get back up."  
"I'll try Punk…I'll try."  
"Hey that's all we can ask for."

They spent the next few hours talking when the therapist showed back up. One thing was just trying to work on lifting her legs. Punk was allowed to stay & he could see how thin her legs had gotten. He could also see a little how the muscles on the legs were moving faintly wanting to work, straining against the weight of themselves.

Shortly after the one therapist left a different showed up introducing herself as an occupational therapist it was her job to help Julia work on her fine motor skills like handling small object & work on her writing. They worked on her left & right side so Punk could still see how bad her right arm & hand shook when she moved it trying to even handle like a cup of water.

He could tell Julia felt embarrassed that he was watching her, but he just kept feeding her encouragement. After they were done Julia felt exhausted. Punk got up kissing her forehead & a light hug saying he would let her rest. He then headed out he felt bad she was going through this, but also glad he finally got her to see the potential she still had & that she didn't need to do all of this alone.


	42. Chapter 42

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

01/03/07

Julia was recently transferred to a nearby rehabilitation center. She was sitting in her wheelchair, just looking out the window at nothing in particular. She had therapy for an hour each day. They kept talking of getting her better & stronger to move her up to two hours a day.

Part of her wanted to keep playing the talk with Punk about how she could get better & her dreams of getting in a ring. Another part of her didn't believe they were being honest. Here she was not even 30 & nearly half her body was useless.

Her therapy was testing to see how well she could move her legs. She had gotten enough strength since she woke to at least lift the left leg, the right still felt like a useless lead weight. Then of course occupational therapy worked on her motor skills trying to focus on the tremors in her right hand & doing more activity with her left.

She jumped a faint yelp when she was touched on her shoulders.  
"Sorry Li…I mean Jules." Jason spoke moving around to look at her face.  
"Sorry just lost in my own world I guess."  
"Anything I can help with?"  
She a shakes her head. "I just sometimes wonder what the point is?"

He reached over towards her brushing her cheek. Her hair slowly growing back in where it was shaved the longer top portion tied back out of her face. She instinctual leaned against his touch. "I know it's hard Jules…they want to see how far you can get…you should want to see how far you can get."

Her eyes close with a sigh. "What if it doesn't get better? What good is one leg? No matter how often I try to write it will be like a little kid."  
"If it doesn't it doesn't you will adapt. Together we will adapt."  
She opens her eyes looking at him. "How can someone like you want something broken?"

He moved his hand to under her jaw, he hated the pain he saw in her eyes. "You're not a thing…you are my girl. You may be injured…but you are not broken. Even if you didn't get any better I would still be by you. If I had to I would carry you. You are not loosing me Jules…you outbursts from anger or sadness will not chase me away from you." He leaned in closer softly kissing her.

Slowly pulling back he looked at her. "Now I do need to go back on the road soon. If you need someone right away Colt is staying in Florida for now. If you need to reach me I am just a call away…I don't care what time. The only time you won't be able to reach me is when I am flying or in the ring."

"I don't want to be a bu…" He placed his finger to her lips.  
"You won't be & you're not…please Jules I miss you & want you home with me. I need you back with me…" He lowers his eyes a faint sigh. He then removed his finger from her lips looking back up at her eyes. "Even if all I get to do anymore is hold you, kiss you, caress you…when our souls join…I shall be your hands."

"Jay…" she faintly whispers. "Ho-how can that truly be enough?"  
He couldn't help but smile faintly at a memory. "You don't remember when we first met. Maybe in time, but let me refresh it for you."  
Julia nods & Jason begins to retell the tale of the club & their meeting, leaving for the motel, the nervousness for them both, her figuring him out. Lastly the first cut she placed on him, how it felt to him. How her drinking from him like that was as if she had tapped into his very heart. Then tasting his own blood from her lips joining them. The feeling of rapture between them both.

As he talked he saw her eyes closed taking in the mental images. Her breath faintly quickened as he talked. He lowered to a kneel next to her chair. Placing his hand on her left one were it was resting. "Ja-Jay…" Her voice wanting to catch in her throat.  
"I'm here Jules." His voice a soft whisper.  
"I-I know you keep stopping yourself…Pl-please I thi-think I re-remember…Lil?"

He gave a faint smiles taking her hand kissing the back of it. "Yes I used to call you Lil…it was a nick name from your ring name Lilith."  
"Pl-please call me that again?"  
He brushed her face & she turned her head looking at him her eyes slightly moist. "Of course, Lil…my sweet Lil…" He pushed himself up a little from kneeling to kiss her again a faint moan from her. She blushed as he back away. "Traces of that night?"  
"Ma-maybe."  
"It's ok let them come naturally. Don't try to force them."

She lightly nods. "Before you leave…ca-can we…" She lightly chewed on her right lip piercing. "Nevermind."  
He brushed her face with the back of his hand. "I will see what I can arrange…I think I know what you are asking. I will see ok Lil?" She slowly nods. "I need to go for now I'll see you again before I fly out tomorrow night."

"OK Jay." He leaned kissing her softly again & a careful hug before he left her room a smile on his lips seeing her mind trying to fix itself. Heading back to his car he made the drive back home preparing things for that night.

* * *

_Julia was laying asleep in the bed when she thought she felt something brushing her arm. She tried to jerk it but she couldn't move. "Relax, it will go easier for you to just relax." An unknown man's voice spoke to her. It was like the voice tried to be comforting, yet was icy cold._

_Her eyes opened & she was laying in a white room, she had to squint it was so bright. She couldn't make out any of the faces of the people around her. Her head jerked quickly away from the touch of one person._

_"We are only trying to help you." The same man spoke. "You are a very sick young lady." She tried to move her body as she felt someone try to touch her stomach. As she jerked she felt her hands tied down to the sides._

_"Yo-you can't do this…"_  
_"I assure you we can."_  
_"How much longer doc." A different male voice was heard._  
_"Try again."_  
_She felt the hand trial her stomach & she tried to jerk away but it was not as strong this time. "Wh-what yo…"_  
_"It's ok Ms. Brooks…just relax…just a mild nuro-inhibitor." Her eyes widened in fear her heat racing when the doctor extended a gloved hand towards her brushing a few strands of hair from her face._

_"NO…no…leave me alone…"_  
_"We need to work the craving from your system…best treatment is to push your body with when it needs it, then push it past that point." He turns moving from the bed. "Video is rolling men I'll be back in an hour."_

_The bright light made her lose track of the doctor but was replaced by at least three more forms obscured by the bright light. "NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" She wanted to move but she felt paralyzed. None of them spoke as she began to feel their hands on her body she kept trying to scream until one man place a firm hand around her neck squeezing. Star were seen in front of her eyes as she was starting to lose consciousness._

_The pressure lessened but she could still feel her body being moved. "No…No ple-please do-don't." She cried feeling something being pushed into her vaginal area._  
_"Good you didn't choke her out the doc would have been pissed." The man she heard before spoke. She could feel him using her body but she had no muscle control to stop him._

_Tears spilled her eyes as she tried to plead for them to stop._  
_"Shut your mouth before one of us stuff something in it to make you stop." Her eyes kept closed whimpers from her lips._  
_"Good girl…nice & tight….I hope you need these treatments a good long time." She felt lips pressed to hers. She wanted to will her body to move to pull away to hit him. For some reason blackness entered the light trying to enter her vision even with her eyes closed….  
_

* * *

"Lil…Lil…come on Babe wake up…wake up…please." Jason spoke as he held her hand. He came in to see her that night. He lightly rubbed her arm to gently wake her. He was going to lightly kiss her when her head jerked in her sleep. A few times she was mumbling but he couldn't understand her.

He stood by gently trying to get her to wake up, but nothing was working. It tore as him seeing tears fall down her face he gently leaned over kissing the tears away before lightly brushing her lips with his.

Her eyes shot open fear clear in them. Her chest heaving almost hyperventilating. "Lil…relax hun….it was just a dream…"  
"Jay?" Her voice shaking.  
"Yes babe it's me."  
"Go-god it was so re-real…" She turned her head looking at him.  
"It's ok now…It was just a dream."

Julia hit the button to raise the head of her bed to look at him. "Jay…pl-please kiss me."  
"Gladly." He leaned over her lightly kissing her. She slowly hooked her left arm around his neck pulling him a little closer. He fully allowed her to control how hard or long the kiss lasted.

They both moaned softly as her tongue silent asked permission to fully taste his mouth. They finally broke apart getting their breath. "Th-thank you." Julia told him.  
Jason gave a light smile. "Glad you felt up to that. Think you may be up to something else?"

"What?"  
"A small...guess you can say recreation of when we first met."  
"How?"  
"Well the motel room anyways. I think we both need that connection."  
"Still how…I…I don't want to hurt you."  
"I told you earlier I'll be your hands. Now granted you can't let it run as much because I will need to hold you on my lap."

"What about the nurses?"  
"It's late, I'll shut the door they won't check on you unless you call for them." Julia slowly nodded even if feeling a little scared. Jason moved to the head of her bed shutting the alarm contacted to it that would sound when she moved from the bed.

Jason moved kissing her lightly again before he lifted her up bridal style from the bed walking with her to the small couch in her private room. He sat her down on it before going to grab the bag he left by the bed. Inside was the sealed surgical blade, a new gown for her he confiscated from a utility closet & change of clothing for him.

He was in dark jeans & a royal blue button down. He pulled the blade out setting it aside. He then picked Julia up before he sat down. He helped move her so she was straddling his lap. "If your legs start hurting let me know ok?"  
"Yeah…I'm good though." She carefully hooked her right arm over his shoulders. The muscles still shook some as she held him. They leaned close kissing each other as she tried to use her left hand to unbutton his shirt.

He couldn't help but smile feeling her willingness to try to do it. He used one hand to help hold the fabric still enough for her fingers to work. Her lips trailed to his neck. "God Lil your lips feel so good on my skin…I missed you babe…" He worked the shirt off his shoulders as she lightly licked his neck. "Damn babe…" She pulled back looking in his eyes.

"Ok?"  
"More than ok Lil…defiantly more than ok." He licked his lips. "Can't wait to taste myself from those lips of yours again." Her eyes closed the softest of moan remembering what he told her earlier still tiny fragments of the memory. "Ready babe?" She slowly nodded opening her eyes. She watched as he took the blade opening it. He took her hand having her warm the skin by massaging it like she did that first night. He lowered his head to see where he was making the cut. He had her hold her hand still as he placed the small nick right over the heart.

She watched the red line slowly grow. Her eyes shifted up to him then back to the cut. "Yes…Yes my precious Lil…my gift to you…take it…gain what you need from me…please, please take me as yours." his voice a low husky whisper.

She carefully lowered her head running her tongue over the running blood & slowly trailing it up Jason's torso. She moaned her eyes closing taking in the taste & energy from it. Jason groaned quietly tilting his head back as her tongue was like welcomed electricity to his body.

Her tongue reaching the cut licked over it a faint gasp from Jason as she placed her lips to it sucking gently at the cut. He could almost smell how wet she was. "Yes…god yes babe…" He whispered before placing his hand on the back of her head. "Pl-please I need your kiss."

Julia slowly pulled her lips from the cut placing her left hand over it as Jason brought his lips to hers. Her tongue slowly tracing his mouth. Her own taste mixed with that of his blood sent his mind swimming again as it did that first night. To his surprise he knew he was so close yet did not cum that time. She moved her lips from his burying her face in the crook of his neck as she was panting. He could feel her heat & wetness radiating through the denim.

"Trust me Babe?" She nodded. "Good you will need to try to keep quite." He carefully moved her so she was sitting on the couch but slid down some. He opened his jeans fully hard. He then saw a hit on fear in her eyes. "Jules…I….I won't if you don't want me to….but can I at least taste you?" She slowly nodded & Jason lowered to his knees between her legs his mouth soon feasting of the moist swollen folds. As he lapped at her he quickly jerked himself off. He used the discarded shirt to catch his release as he moaned into her body.

Julia couldn't help achieving a second orgasm for that night. Her head falling against the back of the couch as she fought for her breath. Jason slowly got up & moved to the small bathroom in the room to clean himself first & changed his clothing. He then brought a cloth out cleaning Julia down before changing the gown she was in. He then carried her back to the bed her lids already growing heavy. He reset the movement alarm & moved to brush her face lightly kissing her.

"Rest well, work strong…I'll see you in about a week ok?" She weakly nodded. Jason then packed up all traces of their activity & made his way back out to his car. A content smile on his lips knowing they both needed that closeness before he left.


	43. Chapter 43

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

06/12/07

Julia was trying not to be a bundle of nerves. After being in the rehab center for six months she was finally being released. Her left side was basically back to normal. Her right hand still shook when she tried to grip anything too tightly or small. She had some self movement in her right leg, but didn't really have any strength in it.

While she still used a wheelchair for a lot of things, she had been trained on using forearm crutches for short distances such as transferring to & from the chair to other areas like a bed or couch. She couldn't use them too long at once because of the weakness to the right arm.

Jason visited her on his days off. Even if just one day he would fly back to Florida to see her. About once a month they had one of their more…intense night visits. They needed that closeness, that connection.

Over time she kept getting fragments of memories back, but there was still a lot of holes. She had back some of her & Jason, her job with WWE. Along with the good was also some bad. Her being sentenced to the one year at Oak Bay, at least some of her treatment there, the fire that destroyed the place.

She didn't know what scared her more, what they were doing to her or the fact that the night of the fire if not for an orderly that came across her unresponsive body they would have let her burn in it.

She would admit she was getting fragments back, but was refusing to go into details. She felt talking of them made them more real. Without speaking of them they felt more like vivid nightmares that just would not go away. Jason or Punk had heard a few stories of her sadly waking in the dead of night screaming for 'them' to stop.

It would normally be the one brief outburst then she quite when she wake herself. The nurse would check on her, Julia just referred to it as a bad dream & try to go back to sleep.

Here she was now sitting in the back of a wheelchair van heading towards Jason's. This is the first time she would see the place, her new home. He had assured her a few times that it was ok & everything she would need would be ready by the time she arrived. They pulled into the curved driveway & the driver got out heading for the door.

She tried to keep her nerves in check as she looked out the window at the spacious house. She knew Jason's time wrestling he of course had money, but such luxury was still new to her. It was a few moments before the driver returned with Jason standing by the front door the single step up had an incline attached so a chair could roll up & down it.

She was brought out of the van & rolled to the front. "I'll take her from here." Jason informed the driver.  
"Ma'am?" She lightly nodded & Jason came over helping to lift her from the chair. "Best luck to ya Ma'am." The driver told her before taking the transport chair back.

Jason turned walking inside with Julia placing her in the electric chair he had gotten. Her head was slightly down looking over the joystick control that was mounted on the left side.

"Lot to take in I take it?" She looks up at him before lightly nodding.  
"You ok Lil?" She tried to offer a light smile but then looked down. "It's ok. Take your time. Ready for a small tour?"

"Yeah I guess?" Her voice sounded so unsure. Florida was so different from Chicago. Part of her missed her studio apartment. She flipped the switch to power the chair & Jason took her through a tour of the first floor. You know the standard living room, dinning room, kitchen, he showed off the theater room.

She didn't see the real first alteration to the house until they reached the enclosed pool room. At the end closest to the house was a lift seat. "I know it isn't a big distance, but I have a manual chair for when you are out here so the electric chair doesn't need to get too close. I wasn't sure what the safety precautions were on that." She lightly nodded.

He led her back in & to a small hall that lead to the extension he had built. As they approached the door at the end she watched as the door automatically opened. She was puzzled but figured there was an electric eye or something.

They stopped one in the first room it was a large bedroom with a full size adjustable bed with adjustable bars, TV, & stereo system. It had plenty of room for her to maneuver in. He then showed her the accessible closet that already had most of her clothing in it, plus some new items. "Figured a closest will pull bars would be easier than drawers…if I was wrong we can add."  
"It's fine." her voice still low.

Jason stopped showing her things turning towards her. He moved in front of her chair crouching down. "Jules what is it?"  
"Nothing." Her eyes still down, her down expression told Jason it was far from nothing.  
"Jules please…don't shut us out again."

She slowly lifted her eyes towards him. "You went so out of your way for me…feels like so much trouble." She closed her eyes to stop the tears she was feeling. "Why?"

Jason took one hand placing it lightly under her jaw. "There is never trouble to make sure my girl is taken care of…you hear me?" She lightly nods. "I mean it Jules…if I didn't have the room to change or add what needed to be changed I would have moved if need be."

She slowly opens her eyes looking at him seeing a smile to his lips. "I mean that too. I know Colt will be here, and an aid to help once a day for a few hours. I also know though you want to be able to do as much as you can yourself. The only thing I ask is you don't try to get in & out of the pool yourself until we know you can do it safely." She nods. "I know the water will help with your therapy. I just don't want something to happen with no one around."

"OK I promise."  
"Good hun." He leaned up kissing her lightly before standing. "Let me show you the bathroom." He led her into the bathroom the entry door was a sliding pocket door so they didn't need to worry about the swinging getting in the way of the chair. It was fully handicap accessible with a curved sink made for chairs. Safety bars for the toilet which was at a raised height. There was a walk in tub as well as a large shower with a handheld shower head & a special shower chair.

Moving back to the bedroom area he stopped her. "I have just one more thing to show you…to make sure you are safe. Can you hold out your right arm?" She looked puzzled but did as asked. He pulled a silver-colored bracelet from his pocket. He placed it on & motioned to the small box on it.

"You need help at any time. You hit the button on it for three seconds & who ever is in the house will be alerted. I'll show you." He held her hand as he pressed the button. Holding it she sees as a watch he is wearing emit's a low buzzing tone. He hits something on the watch to stop the sound. A moment later there is a knock in the door. "It's open." Jason calls out & in comes Punk & Colt.

"We wondering how long the private tour was going to last." Punk jokes as he goes over giving Julia a big hug. Colt then follows suit adding in a kiss on her cheek. She see all three of them have matching watches.

"Just so you know Jules the bracelet is safe to wear in the shower & the pool. You really shouldn't have a reason to remove it." She nods. "Your aid should be here tomorrow while we all are till here so we all can meet them. They can help show you how to use the different tools for getting things in the kitchen & stuff."

"Ok…Really guys…it…never mind."  
"Yeah Jules it is not too much." Punk told her.  
"My crutches?"  
"Over here." Jason told her near the bed. She rolled over & he handed them to her.  
It was a bit of a juggling act to use the arms of the chair to push herself into a stand position, then slip her arms into the braces of the crutches & slowly move herself to sit on the side of the bed.

She used her left arm grabbing the bar on the other side of the bed to move herself over laying down. "Mind if I nap?"  
"Not at all." Jason told her as he leaned over hugging her lightly & a light kiss heading for the door. Punk & Colt said their good byes before walking out. Julia hit a switch by the bed that cut the lights in the room.

The guys moved to the living room.  
"I hope she is ok." Colt said.  
"It is just a lot for her to adjust to life outside of a medical care facility." Jason told him. "She wants to do things herself, but the last six months a lot was decided for her, then the time in the comma before that…figure she had no real actions with the outside besides us for the last almost year. It has to be a draining shock to her system."

"Yeah & we will be her support when she needs it." Punk spoke up.  
"I just hope she is not to stubborn to know when she needs it." Colt told them & they all nodded knowing how stubborn she can be.


	44. Chapter 44

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

10/15/07

Julia was swimming working with her therapist while Colt watched from the side lines. When Julia was in the water one could almost forget she was injured. The water made her almost weightless allowing her to move freely when she was in it.

"OK That's good for today." The therapist instructed her. "Time's up."  
"Must I get out?"  
"Yes you don't want to strain yourself. I know it don't feel like it but the water while supporting you also provides resistance."  
"Oh ok…how long before I can get back in?"  
"If you have someone to watch you later tonight should be ok, but no more than an hour please."

"I promise…" She moves towards the lift that is in the water. She tries not to cringe when the seat lifts her from the water feeling the weight pulling on her limbs. The therapist climbs from the water & retrieves her crutches.  
"OK last bit I want you to walk from the lift over to the power chair." The chair was situated about ten feet away near the house.

Julia tried not to feel panic & nodded taking the crutches & sliding them on before unbuckling herself from the seat. Pulling herself up to stand her legs felt slightly wobbly. Colt watched wanting to shout words of encouragement, but something told him she needed silence instead to focus.

It took a couple of minutes to cover the short distance but the therapist stayed by her verbally pushing her when ever she started to feel it was too hard. Turning at the chair she practically fell into it with a thud.  
"Good…very good Julia…just need to work on it. Also work on not sitting so hard. I know your right leg must have felt like a lead weight at the end."

She just nodded as she got her breath. A towel was already on the chair, but she was now sitting on it & not planning on moving yet. The therapist went & grabbed a second one for her to dry herself more without getting up. "OK Julia go get some rest you earned it…I'll see you about 2 pm on Wednesday ok?"

"Yes that works. I believe." She looked over at Colt. "Hey Colt?" He seemed in a daydream of some kind. "COLT!?"  
"Um…ah….what?"  
"You ok man?"  
"Yeah fine…what is it?"  
"You need to go anywhere Wednesday afternoon?"  
"Nope free till Friday night."  
"K" She smiles looking back at her Therapist. "OK So Wednesday afternoon at 2 it is then."

"Good see you then, once again good work."  
She nodded as he went inside getting changed in the powder room before moving to his next client. Julia rolled over by Colt.  
"You sure you ok?"  
"Yeah why?" He asked as he sat up looking at her.

"You just looked like your mind was a million miles away."  
"Oh that…just relaxing that's all." He offered a her a light smile. He loved watching how free she looked in the water. He knew he couldn't tell her the feelings he was having for her. He had to try to keep his eyes on her face & not trail over the curves of her body, the way the water trialed from her hair down over her chest, the way her chest would rise & fall with every breath. His mouth grew dry at the thoughts.

"Colt…Colt…COLT!" He shook his head blinking looking at her. "Damn man maybe you should head inside to relax…I'm gonna catch a shower, come get me when dinner is ready?"  
"Oh…yeah…sure…" Colt cursed himself as she turned the chair heading inside & towards her section of the house.

He got up cursing again she was injured, she had a boyfriend, how close he was to Punk she was practically family. "Get a fucking grip on yourself man." He mumbled to himself as he headed inside. First stop was the front door to make sure her therapist was gone & locking it.

Colt then headed to the theater room searching Jason's collection for something to watch till it was time to work on food for them. He just grabbed something at random not really caring what it was as long as it could distract him from his thought of Julia.

He kicked back starting the movie. He had no clue what it even was as his mind kept drifting & each time it did he would begin to curse at himself. At some point he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Colt came to seeing the large screen was on the title page. He had put on Be Cool.  
"Should of guessed he would have Rock's movies." He got up shutting the player & TV off looking at the time. 7 pm two hours before Raw. He made his way to the kitchen to look over the food situation. Grabbing a pot he put up some water for macaroni.

As the water was heating he figured he better go check on Julia. He headed down the hall to her suite. He knocked but got no answer. He knocked again before pushing the door open a little.  
"Jules?" He lightly called out to her. He thought he heard something but wasn't sure. "Jules you ok?"

He heard it again, it was a ragged breath, a faint whine almost whimper. Something in that faint sound stirred a memory in Colt & he shook his head. He was torn with himself if he should check on her or not. He had to know if she was ok. He pushed the door open moving into the room. He paused looking towards the bed. Julia was laying on her bed wrapped in a white robe tied loosely around her.

Colt gave a gulp because as she slept her movements her pushed the blanket down some & the robe gaped open to partly expose her chest. He could make out the perk nipple still covered by the fabric. He didn't know if he trusted himself to move closer to either cover her or wake her.

He saw her legs working to move under the blanket as the faint almost sweet sounding whine passed her lips. He knew he shouldn't be watching her like this. Doing so was burning a fire in him he had to keep fighting to suppress. He walked over determined to just take the blanket & cover her till the food was ready.

His hand grabbed the top of the blanket willing himself to draw it up over her body to shield it from his own prying eyes. A sigh passed her lips a voice a faint whisper. "Da, tease bun." _(Yes, tease good)_ Colt froze his breath catching in his chest as it tightened. Looking down her eyes still closed.  
_'No…no…ca-can't be…'_

His body felt cold & heated at the same time did he just leave forgetting what he heard…or play a hunch…but did he really want to know the answer? He couldn't will himself to move either way. He gulped as another sound passed her lips. He was still looking down at her. Taking a breath he finally spoke but it came out barely a shaky whisper. "Marishka?" _'No it's can't be…it would be crazy…'_

Julia's head rolled to the side slightly towards his voice the faintest of coy smiles of her lips. She spoke in a soft whisper. "Om dulce, joaca?" _(Sweet man, play?)_

Colt finally willed himself to let go of the blanket backing from the room as he shook his head. _'No…no it can't be her…they can't be the same…no…'_ He shut her door trying to forget what he saw & heard. Returning to the kitchen he didn't waste as much time as he thought seeing plenty of water still in the pot he added the box of macaroni in then started the grab the rest he needed for the tuna mac he was making for them.

He had to keep stopping to clear his head. Images of Julia kept entering his mind as were memories of the past of the woman he knew as Marishka. Her face obscured by a plain mask, the doctor said it was to allow him to envision the person he wanted. The reason he was there for help.

He tried to shake the thoughts from his head as he continued to cook. How could he even think they were the same person…yeah he wished Mari as he called her was Jules…but there was no way…no it just couldn't be…his mind had to be playing tricks.

He focused dumping the water to drain the pasta. He finished combining everything before placing it in a baking dish topping it with shredded cheese. Placing it in the oven he debated going back to her room to wake her. He knew he couldn't just let her sleep. She needed to eat, plus knew she would want to see Raw. Even if she couldn't wrestle herself she still enjoyed watching it.

Heading back towards her room he stopped knocking. He cracked the door knocking again. He didn't hear anything this time so he opened it more calling for her.  
"Be just a minute." She called from the bathroom area.

Colt gave a sigh hearing her. He wasn't sure if it was a sight of relief or regret that she was awake causing himself to curse himself again. "Still have about ten minutes before dinner should be ready."  
"That's fine…thanks Colt you'll a doll."  
_'Would she think that if she knew how I felt? God how do I know for sure? What does it matter I am not seeing the quack anymore anyways.'_ "Need me to wait for you?"  
"I should be good. Living room or dinning?"  
"Living just relax & watch TV before Raw."  
"OK I'll be right out."

Colt turned heading out of the room checking on dinner seeing if the cheese was browned yet. Felt it was done enough he pulled it out grabbing a couple bowls figuring it would be easier to handle than plates. He dished a scoop for each of them taking them to the living room just as Julia came in from the other side in a blue sun dress.

She reached to grab the crutches slung on the back of the chair & used them to move to the couch. Colt handed her a bowl. "Hold on I'll get the tray table for you."  
"Thanks." He went to where the tables were on a rack near the closet. He set it up for her & then went to get her a glass of water before sitting down himself to eat.

"How was your nap?"  
"It was ok…" she just looked down at her bowl as she eat. "Hey if you give up wrestling maybe you can become a cook in a small diner."  
"Yeah right."  
"No you are good, how many times I need to tell you. I would be lost without you." She looked at him with a smile. He just lowered his head embarrassed. He hade been debating telling Jason he couldn't stay anymore for one reason or another.

"I'm sure you would manage somehow."  
"Yeah how? You handle most of my meals, make sure I am ok, keep my company…just being a good friend."  
_'Yeah a good friend that wishes something else…damn it , stop it.'_ "Yeah but with a little more training I am sure you could handle some cooking if you wanted to. As for seeing you are ok Jason & Punk I am sure would call you at least once a day."

"Colt?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Yo-you tr-trying to ge-get rid of me?" Julia's voice shook as she spoke. He was to focused on trying not to look at her to realize she was looking at him fearful, tears wanting to enter her eyes.

"Why you say that Jules?"  
"We-well…you…so-sound like you giving rea-reasons why you don't need to be here…" She sniffles trying to push the tears back. Her head lowered setting her bowl down. Her voice lowered with a sigh. "I am a burden…"

Colt finally looked over at her. "I never said that." He set his own food down moving closer to her. "You are not a burden Jules…come on now." He hooked an arm over her shoulders to comfort her.  
"Th-then why the excuses?" She looked up towards him. He felt his heart racing looking in her eyes. Part of him wanted to pull away, but he knew she needed his support, to pull away now would only hurt her.

"Not excuses…just trying to help you see you can be self-sufficient if you really try. Nothing wrong with asking help when you need it…just showing you that you can do a lot. Come on in the four months you been home you can get from the bed alone, walk a little farther, fully shower & dress yourself, handle most of your feeding yourself depending in what it is. Yeah you need help cutting stuff at times, but still a lot of improvement."

"Yeah I guess." Julia calmed down a little leaning her head against Colt.  
"Not guess…I know so…I'm proud of you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah really." He turns towards her a little brushing her face with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry I upset you."

Julia nodded & lifted her head to look at Colt to accept his apology the same time Colt leaned to kiss her forehead. Both of them froze when their lips met. It was only a few brief fragments of time, but long enough to cause a wave of embarrassment & want in Colt.

He jumped up as if burned by fire. "I-I-I'm so so-sorry Jules."  
She looked a little shocked, but it was hard to say if it was from the kiss or his reaction from it. She tried to smile at him.  
"It's ok Colt…it was an innocent mistake."  
_'Tell her….tell her damn you…just fucking tell her you didn't want it to be.'_ "You sure you aren't upset with me?"_ 'Yeah nice one chicken.'_

"Why would I be mad over a slip up? I just wanted to look at you when I said it was ok…you didn't know."  
_'Yeah would it be a slip up to grab you & taste even more of you…fuck it stop it…you know you can't.'_ "OK if you are sure."  
"Yeah I am…um I think I am done eating though."

"OK I'll clean up be right back." Colt took their dishes back to the kitchen, dumping what was left in the trash he placed the dishes in the sink before bracing himself against it cursing himself more. Part of him told him it would be safer to leave…but if he did she would feel abandoned, plus what if she did need someone still. Even if they guys called if she needed help they wouldn't be here.

He had to keep himself in check…he just hopes there wouldn't be anymore slips up like the kiss…or what he walked in on earlier. He made his way back to the living room to join Julia to watch Raw.


	45. Chapter 45

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

After Raw Jules moved on the couch to try to use her left hand on the arm of the couch & one of the crutches with her right to try to push herself up while Colt was out of the room. She cursed under her breath as she lost her balancing falling back on the couch.

Colt saw her do it twice before he spoke up, he knew she wanted to try to do it herself, but some things where still out of her range. "Hey now…"  
"I go-got it." She said as she tried again still loosing her footing with a sigh.  
"Hey you making a good effort, but come on now."  
"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Will you help me up?"

He walks over to her with a smile. "See was that so hard?"  
"Yes." She half jokes as he leans to hook an arm under hers to help lift her up to her feet. He pauses still holding her looking down at her as if trying to see anything in her eyes. "Colt?"

He clears his throat & trying to clear his head as he helps her into her chair. "You ok Colt?"  
He tries to smile. "Yeah I'm fine why?"  
"You are acting odd even for you."  
"Hey now."  
"I mean it…you been distracted today…sure nothing is wrong?"  
"Yeah…Hey I know you wanted a swim…how about we both take one after breakfast? I don't know if you remembered Raw when you asked."

"Sounds good I am still tired…I sometimes wonder how much rest I really getting when I sleep." She sighs looking down.  
"Why, something wrong?"  
She looks back up at him. "Ju-just dreams & nightmares…but." She looks down again. "But something tell me they are more than that."

"Your memories?" She lightly nods. "Well that is good isn't it?"  
"Some are I guess…others I wish I could forget…" She closes her eyes shivering.  
"I'm sorry Jules…you don't have to talk about them you don't need to."  
She nods before cringing rubbing the left side of her head. "Damn it." She whispers. "Let me take some medicine…come back with me?"

"Sure I can stay up a while more."  
Julia starts to move the chair but then stops a short distance. "The headache that bad?" She lightly nods. "OK hit off the safety on the controls. She nods hitting the required switch & Colt moves behind the chair taking the handles to push it. "Well first one in months…not bad right?"

"Gu-guess…"  
They reach her room & Colt leaves her in the main room while he goes & gets her the medication. "Just headache or the muscles too."  
She sighed. "Might as well bring me my pain meds…might help me sleep."  
He grabbed the bottle grabbing just one pill bringing it to her with some water.

"Thanks." She downed the pill handing Colt the cup back. She tilted her head back closing her eyes. She took deep breaths to calm the pounding. Colt came back out & saw her head tilted. He walked over keeping his voice low. "Gonna lift you into the bed ok?" She lightly nodded. He moved to hook one arm over his shoulders the other under her legs. He lifted her from the chair carrying her to the bed setting her down. "Try to rest you know how to call if you need me." He turns to leave the room shutting the light on his way out.

He made his way to his room getting changed for bed just thinking of how trying today was. He slipped on a pair of sleep pants before climbing into the bed. He closed he eyes, the first images he saw was Julia in the robe earlier._ 'Stop it…no…'_ He opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

_'Damn how can I keep doing this to myself? I need to tell her pure & simple…I can't not tell her. Just for curiosity I need to know if she was Marishka…doesn't matter, she has Jason. She would never want someone like me. Besides it would be wrong on so many levels to even try to compete with someone like him. He can provide…is providing so much more for her then I could.'_

He shook his head standing up not sure how he will get to sleep with these thoughts in his head. It is foolish to think they could be the same woman. Marishka's voice what little she talked was a Russian accent, or that was his guess anyways. Actually he thinks he was told Romanian. He learned a few broken words to go with her broken English.

Julia had never been out of the country as far as he remembered, there was just no way…but then how could he explain when she was speaking something besides English in her sleep earlier. He remembered Mari referring to him as dulce or sweet, the way he teased her but it was in a good way…the way he was being taught by the therapist.

Colt squeezed his eyes tight shaking his head remembering back. He knew the method of treatment was unconventional…he didn't know if it was unethical or not. He wasn't the one with the degree, how would he of known? He didn't have a girlfriend at the time so what did it matter? He wasn't cheating on anyone.

Opening his eyes he made his way downstairs & taking a beer from the frig. He sits down at the island sipping it._ 'Colt man what are you doing you are tearing yourself apart in worry.'_ He downed more of the beer lowering his head._ 'Just ask her about the birthmark. How could it have been her though? She would have told me. Wouldn't she? She would have I know she would have…unless…no…'_ He almost slammed the can on the counter as a wave of nausea hit him. One hand to his mouth the other around his midsection as he took deep breaths through his nose to calm the feeling of wanting to hurl.

_'No….no…please don't tell me it was somehow a treatment of hers…one of those mind control things…like how Nate got her out of the apartment? God please…please tell me I am wrong, please tell me somehow I am looking down the wrong path. Please God, I can't take the thought that I was used as a tool in what happened to her.'_

Tears brushed his cheeks as he finally moved his hands. "Was I just used by the therapist? Should I have pressed more about the method of treatment? I hope I am wrong." He whispered to himself. His voice slightly cracked his vision blurred from the tears. He tried to wipe them away before grabbing the can downing more of it. _'I can't blame myself…Even if I am right…It's not my fault…right?'_

He finishes the beer tossing the can in the recycling. He thinks about going up to bed but wants to check on Jules first. He makes his way to her room, he knocks softly so not to wake her before cracking the door open.

He hears something but at first not sure what. Opening the door more he makes out labored breathing. He almost rushes into the room hearing a scream. "Opri-l doare, va rugam." _(Stop it hurts, please)_ "Nuff, nuff…Va rugam…" Her back was arched from the bed. Colt moves to the side of her bed leaning over placing a hand on each shoulder. She was laying on top of the blanket still in the sundress.

"Jules…Jules, it's Colt come on snap out of it…" He tried to speak loud enough to get through to her without startling her. "Come on Jules it's a bad dream…your are safe." Her body calmed but pained whimpers still came from her lips.

"That's good…you're ok…You're ok I'm here." The light from the hall slightly illuminated the room he saw her brows knit together.  
"Coolt?" He tried not to jump hearing the voice…also how the name was pronounced. Her breath still labored. "Tis real ya Coolt?" Her voice low, shaking, but to him unmistakable.

He took a deep breath trying to focus his mouth suddenly feeling like a desert. Her eyes slowly opened, he was sure it was over, Julia was fine. "Coolt…" Her gave a faint gasp her hand moving to brush his face. The touch was soft, timid, unsure. A faint smile of her lips barely seen in the darkness. "Tis ya da?"

Colt just now registering he was still holding her shoulders let go pulling to stand back up, but one of her hands caught his. "I do gresit…um…wr-wrong?" It was not Julia's voice. The voice belonged to someone Colt had not seen in over three years.

"Mari?" He whispered almost shocked he actually allowed the name to pass his lips.  
"Da…Da…" She cringed releasing his hand. Her head slowly moving to look at it. She then looked at him. "Ya make oamenii rai go way?"  
"Oamenii rai?"

She closes eyes trying to think. "Ba-bad men."  
"It's just us here…tell me of these ban men."  
She reopens her eyes looking at him. "Thee doc-doctors, mo-most people th-that see um bad…but...ya…ya sweet…Coolt I nu mind."  
Colt tried not to blush or curse himself. He was not as sweet as she was claiming, the things he wanted to do. "Thanks…" He took a hand brushing her face. She turned her head towards the touch a faint smile. "Nu mask?" She reaches a hand up herself to feel.  
"Yeah no mask on Mari…"  
"Ya sad…see eyes…I nu what ya want?"

Colt shook his head. "No no….you are what I want…"  
"I destul?…um…pretty?"  
Colt couldn't help but sigh as he felt her cheek. "Very pretty…you are a very attractive woman." He jumped a little feeling her placing a hand on his bare chest.  
"Ya stay…ke-keep bad from hu-hurting me more?"  
"How they hurt you?"  
"Nu know…bu-but pain…"  
"You leg & arm?" She nods. "Yeah bad men hurt you…but they are not coming here. You're safe…just try to rest." Colt starts to move back separating their touch from each other.

"Va ragum Coolt…stay? I scared…"  
"That wouldn't be a good idea."  
"Why?" She moves over in the bed. "Coolt mi-miss ya…"  
"Sorry Mari…I…I can't…"  
"Ya altcineva?"  
"I don't understand."  
"Coolt have one side me?"  
"Do I have someone besides you?"  
"Da…" Her eyes lower. "I know I nu have ya…I ju-just work doc…Marishka stu-stupid girl to thin else." She closes her eyes lightly curling on the bed.

Her voice sad slightly mumbled as her face is slightly covered by her pillow. "Desigur (of course) Coolt have else…that why he see doc…"  
"No…there is no one else…it is just…well I wish there was…I can't though." She slowly nods but doesn't look at him as she mumbles about being a silly girl. "You are not silly. Mari look at me…please…"

She slowly lifts her head looking at him. "There is someone for you…but not me."  
"Why? Ya sweet, ki-kind…look for me…"  
"You are right I am trying to look out for you now…that is why it can't be me."  
"Nu intelege…va ragum." (Don't understand….please)  
He knew no & please he wasn't sure the rest. "Sorry Mari…I should go before I do something I will regret." He turns heading for her door.

"Coolt?" She calls out as he opens the door. Against better judgment he stops with his hand on the handle.  
"Yes Mari?"  
"Nu ever kiss cau-cuase mask…va ragum…odata…um…once…to um…th-thank you…" Colt felt his mouth run dry again as he looked back towards the bed.

One part of his brain told him to say no…tell her it was not needed & leave. Another part told him what harm would one kiss cause…but how would Julia react once she snaps out of what is happening? He had always wondered…but then again he did feel them briefly earlier that night when he accidentally kissed her.

That was the two problems…it was brief & an accident. This time would be planned, he would really be able to take in the feel of them. What about Julia though? What about Jason? If it was Julia & not Marishka talking would she be asking the same? Highly unlikely, but would he ever get the chance again?

He was too lost in his thoughts to fully process what was happening. Colt was almost frozen in place s he was having a battle in his own mind. Marishka saw him just standing there & began to try to move from the bed. She had actually managed to take a few steps unassisted before the pain & weight on her right leg became too much causing her to fall.

Her cries & grumbled curses are what shook Colt from his trance.  
"Damn…" He rushed over to her. Kneeling next to her. "You hurt anything?"  
"Nu more th-then for…" She sighed. "He do…um work on me?" She tried to turn to look at him.  
"Asking if the doctor you worked for hurt you bad?" She nodded. "Yeah he did Mari…sorry I wasn't there to stop him." Some twisted way Colt had hoped that when she fell she would have snapped out of it.  
"Nu ya fault…"  
"Let me help you back into the bed…" Colt moved to scoop her up in his arms carrying her back to the bed this time he helped her back under the covers. Looking down at her, in that moment common sense went out the window as he leaned down kissing her.

She tasted so sweet to him…almost sweeter then he had pictured it would be. Her hand moved behind his head keeping him there the kiss soon deepened. The moment clouding judgment he moved closer joining her on the bed. He trialed his lips down her neck his teeth grazing her collarbone getting a soft pleasurable sound from her. He continued to nibbled her sweet flesh as he took a hand moving it to caress the tops of her breast that was visible from her dress.

She gave him sweet words of encouragement as she had all the times before. Colt took his hand grabbing a hold of the top band of the sundress lowering it to expose her breast fully to his touch. Running his hand over the soft mounds he could already feel her nipples hard & begging for his attention. He could almost hear the therapist's voice still offering instruction. It was faint like a weak internal monologue. Taking his thumb & forefinger he squeezed the tiny nub causing her back to arch from the jolt of pleasure. "Da…Da…jus lie that…" She moaned as he did the same to the other nipple before he moved his mouth to one of them suckling it like a baby on its mother's breast.

"Da Coolt…Da…" She gave a breathy moan. As he sucked on the one his fingers continued to tease the other. Marishka always had such sensitive breast. She moaned as her thighs tightened her neither reign growing hot & moist. As she moved the sheet was drawn farther down her body.

Colt trembled feeling her soft fingers grazing over the fabric covering his growing member. Colt took his hand lightly taking her wrist. Pulling his lips from her breast he looks at her, now her eyes laid half open. "You don't need to touch me."  
"Coolt nu feel good?"

"Trust me…just hearing you & touching you I feel plenty good."  
"Ya say so…k…" He smiled letting go of her wrist he leaned down kissing her again. He feels her tongue brush his lips & he lightly parts his lips allowing her tongue to brush his own. They both moan at the feeling. Colt was a bit hesitant before his own tongue began to move join in the duel between them. It was the first time he had French kissed someone.

His hand trailing her curves lower down her body till he could pull up the fabric of dress allowing him to feel her abs & top of her groin. She moved her hips silently begging more of his touch. His hand grazed over the fabric of her panties a groan feeling the heat & dampness already coming through. He trialed his mouth back to her breast leaning over her body some to lavish the other one. "Da Coolt ya tease…da tease bun…" Her body fighting to stay still her fingers twisting in the sheets.

Colt slipped his fingers under the thin fabric brushing her plumped lower lips. He loved how hot she was, her words & sounds like a hypnotic siren's song. He would do just about anything to hear even more of it. He rubbed his fingers over her mound sliding between them till he brushed her swollen clit. Her back arch with a moan. "More…van rugam…more Coolt…"

Taking his fingers he began to rub & pinch the swollen pearl that had her begging for more. He could feel & hear as she grew increasingly wet. He trialed farther down her body. He was nearly off the bed when he used his other hand to remove her panties. He groaned feeling himself even more turned on my the sight before him.

She was open, hot & near begging to feel him. The half lidded eyes spoke volumes to him, how naughty it all looked & felt as her dress was bunched around her waist. A deeper darker part of him wanted to strip off his pant & plunge himself deep within her core causing them both to cry in pleasure. He had gone this far…what difference would that last step make?

Something in his head told him it would make a lot of difference. He still used one hand to tease her clit while his other hand brushed the lips before sliding two fingers into her hot soaking body. She moaned begging more & Colt trembled at how tight she felt clamped around those two fingers. He couldn't help think how tight she would feel around his cock. Leaning down he lightly licked over the almost star-shaped mark that rested itself on the top of her groin.

"Coolt…mmm Coolt…me…me….mmmm" Her body tightened as she climaxed drenching his hand & chest. He slowed his actions down as her body rode out the wave of pleasure. He very lightly rubbed the top of her mound & over her groin before pulling away. He slowly pulled away from her standing up.

"Let's get you cleaned." He softly told her before lifting her from the bed her eyes already wishing to close from the loss of energy. He took her into the bathroom. He stripped the rest of the dress off placing her in the shower chair turning it on a warm spray. "Can you wash while I clean your bed?" She weakly nodded. He left & began stripping the sheet from the bed as well as the protector that was on it. He was glad for that because how wet she was. He moaned thinking of the fresh memories. Looking towards the bathroom he lowered his pants quickly jerking himself till he came as his erection was growing painful. He caught his release in the sheets figuring they had to be cleaned anyways. Fixing his pants he threw everything in the wash. He cleaned his hands before grabbing a fresh protector & sheets.

Making up the bed he headed back into the bathroom seeing she was nearly passed out, luckily the chair kept her from slipping. He shook his head as he cut the water taking the shower head from her dangling hand. Grabbing a towel he picked her up gently taking her back to the other room.

She faintly mumbled as he dried her, but never fully woke up. He even managed to get her in one of her gowns before he leaned kissing her forehead. "Sleep well…pray you won't hate me…" Colt then turned leaving the room. He headed upstairs to take a shower when he realized his chest still smelled of her & that mixed with the memory of how it got the way wanted to make him grow hot again.

As he showered his mind kept drifting. He didn't know if he could keep this up…Julia deserved better than this….she didn't deserve to be used by someone she calls a friend. How does he tell her? How do you tell someone you need to leave them, because you can't trust yourself? How does he tell Punk or Jason he can't stay there any longer? Can he tell them why without loosing Punk's friendship & Jason wanting to kill him. Also if he goes who will look after Julia? A 24 hour home aid would be too costly after a while even for Jason.

Did Colt really have any other choice but to stay quite & fight temptation now that he has had a taste of it again? Could he stay quite until maybe Julia says something? He finally cut the water wrapping a towel around his waist before moving to his bedroom. He slipped a pair of shorts on before climbing into the bed. He closed his eyes praying for a simple sleep.

**(Please no trashing my lousy attempt of portraying an accent.)**


	46. Chapter 46

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Colt got little sleep & what he did get was not restful. His thoughts ranging from everyone hating him, to strangely understanding, to remembering what had just happened. The sweet sounds she made as he played with her body. When he was awake he would have the same argument with himself. Did he or didn't he tell someone.

He had to…but who…he didn't know if he could stand to see the look of pain & betrayal in Julia's face. He wanted to resist her…he was weak…he was there to look out for her…how was he to know it was herself & in time himself he had to look out for hurting her.

A few times he thought of calling Punk, but what if he was actually sleep for a change. He had even grabbed the phone a few times looking at it. Could he trust himself alone with her any longer?

He got up once if had been light for a while before getting dressed for the day. Colt wished he had never gone to therapy now…he could have stayed reserved & his feeling hidden. If he had never gone he never would have been paired with Marishka. If he had never met her he wouldn't be torn now. He would not be feeling this guilt. He could of just stayed Julia's friend. Kept how he felt about her to himself.

He had no clue what or even who he would be seeing once he got downstairs. Once he had his shirt on he headed downstairs. "Jules?!"  
"Living room!" He heard her call back. Well he figured it was a good sign she replied to her own name. He headed for the living room seeing her in her chair watching the news. She was in a black skirt & tank top. "Hey sleepy." She called him with a smile. We still going for that swim after breakfast?"

"Oh…um…yeah I promised you didn't I?"  
"Yep?" She smiled at him. "You ok?"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know…" She turned the chair on moving over to Colt. "You look bothered."  
"I just worried about you."

"Why you worried about me…I thought you felt I was doing better?"  
"I did…mean do…um…" He turns to hide his uneasiness heading for the kitchen. "Eggs & bacon ok?"  
"Yeah that's fine."  
"Just relax I'll let you know when it is ready."  
"Um…ok…" Julia tried not to sigh when Colt walked away. He was still acting odd she couldn't explain it. Just like she couldn't explain other things either.

She remembered Colt helping her back into bed last night, but after that it was a blur. When she woke up she swears her sheets were a different color & she doesn't remember the nightgown she had put on. It was an unusual one for her as it was the silky satin that had a low dipping neckline. It was one she bought for a night with Jason. Why would she of picked it if he was not due home till tomorrow at the earliest.

She tried not to blush also remembering how 'worn' she felt when she woke up. She didn't even want to move from the bed she was too stiff. She couldn't even place when Jason had left her that worn after a session. Her only explanation for that was the energy in Jason's blood helped her body recover.

Why would she feel this way? Did she have some sort of vivid sex dream? That was the only logical reasoning she could think of. Was she missing Jason so much she dreamt being with him? She rolled over to one of the recliners in the room. Locking the chair she turned to grab her crutches. Pulling herself from the chair she moved to the recliner getting comfortable. Grabbing the remote she began scrolling channels.

Colt was still frying the bacon when his phone rang. Pulling it out he was almost relived to see Punk's name. "Morning man…please tell me you will be on your way here after the show…noth- actually I can't say nothing is wrong with her…No, no she isn't hurt…Phil please just tell me you are coming back soon…I need to talk to you, but not over the phone…" Colt gave a sigh. "I screwed up man…It's hard enough already, I can't tell you over the phone." Even if Colt thought it may be safer because Punk wouldn't be able to hit him over the phone. "Phil it is major…please I just don't feel right saying it over the phone…I swear she isn't hurt…something happened & I didn't handle it right…Phil please…ok see you then."

Colt hung up the phone & finished cooking. He carried the plates to the living room. He set Julia's on a tray table sliding it under the side of the chair. "Thanks Colt."  
"No problem." His voice low still lost in thought. She turned her head looking at him. "Colt what is it?" He slowly shook his head. "Please talk to me."

He tried to give a convincing smile. "It's nothing, lets eat, watch some TV then get you your swim in ok?"  
"Yeah cool." She tried not to have his odd behavior bother her as she started to eat. One thing about her was she still had a good appetite, but that made her need to work on her therapy that much more. The last thing she needed with a weakened body was to gain weight.

After breakfast they watched some TV before she worked her way back into her chair to head to the pool room. "I promise I'll wait till you come down to get in the water."  
"Don't you need your swimsuit?"  
"It's on under this." She lifted the tank top to show the red bikini top under it. Colt tried to stop the feeling of his mouth going dry seeing the smoothness of her skin & the fullness of her breast in the top only held closed by two strings behind her back.

She seemed unphased by his state as she rolled away. He headed up to his room changing into his trunks pleased in small comfort that she either didn't remember what happened or was just being nice enough not to bring it up. The way she kept asking if he was ok made him lean more towards her not remembering.

While it offered comfort, it also saddened him. That told him more & more that he has taken advantage of her. She was not in her right mind & he had used her. How could he stand to look at her or even himself & try to act like nothing happened? He needed to tell her, but how? How can you tell someone you took advantage of them when they were not thinking clearly?

The closest thing he could compare it to would be if he had tried to do the same thing if she was drunk. She was not of sound mind & he did it anyways. He was despicable, horrible, if he was catholic he didn't feel there was enough 'Hail Marry's' or 'Our Father's' to get him forgiven for what he did.

Colt took a few deep breaths before heading downstairs & out to the pool room. Julia was stretched out on one of the loungers already stripped down to the red bikini. He looked at how it stretched over her body. She had regained a bit of her weight back over the last 4 months or so she had been home. Not enough to make her big, just more to her old weight before this mess started just over a year ago.

Her therapy which involved a lot of swimming had kept her body toned, maybe even more than before. Training to be a wrestler & also being one her training was more weight based before. Working on strength she may have had a little more muscle mass before. Now it was just toned. When she didn't need to walk you could hardly notice the difference between her legs. Her 'bad' limbs were just as toned as her 'good' ones. They just didn't have the strength.

He didn't even realize his mind had wandered again as his eyes scanned her over from her feet, over her toned legs to the still almost flat stomach, up over the swells of her breast delicately covered in the red fabric stretched tightly over them the indent on her neck from the collarbone he remembers nipping at just the night before.

_'STOP IT!'_ He yells at himself as he shook his head. He slowly walks over towards her. "You ready?"  
She opens her eyes looking up at him. "Yeah. Would you mind either carrying me to the lift or down the steps yourself if you can manage?"  
"I don't mind." He leans over scooping her in his arm moving to the steps of the pool.

He was careful of his footing as he made his way into the water setting her down once in. "Thanks Colt."  
"No problem." He stayed to the side just watching as she began swimming slow laps. She did laps a while, also walking in the water. She then relaxed by just floating.

She paddled her way over to him. "You just gonna stand there the whole time?"  
He blinked looking down at her as she stood up looking at him. "Yeah just keeping an eye on you."

"Um ok…well I think I had enough for now."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"OK let's use the lift to get you back out."  
"K." She made her way over to the lift grabbing the controls to bring the lift into the water. Colt made his way out as she already began to operate the chair back out of the water.

He helped support her as she dried herself off. He then carried her to her power chair. "OK guess I'll shower the chlorine off & stretch out. See you in a couple hours?"  
"Sounds good." She headed inside as he stretched on a lounger, making a mental note not to check on her unless she calls for him.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he was out there for falling asleep out by the pool.

"Colt!…YO COLT!" He jumped seeing Punk standing near by with slightly soured look. Colt could still see it was daytime & glanced at his watch. It was about 4 pm.

"Shouldn't you be at the show?"  
"A little hard with you freaking out, yet not freaking out on the phone. I wasn't on the card so I removed myself from stand by. Jason is on the Smackdown card he will be here tomorrow, so you better start telling me what the hell is going on that was so damn important or too screwed up that you couldn't tell me over the phone."

Colt sat up swinging his legs around to face Punk, but he had a hard time actually looking in his eyes knowing full well the look Phil gets when he is getting ready to lose his cool. Things had gotten this far…could he really tell him what is wrong with Jules? Could he tell him what he did to her because of it? Or would he be to chicken to tell him in fear of being physically harmed or losing their long-standing friendship?

"Well!?" Punk near demanded waiting an answer.


	47. Chapter 47

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Colt stood up looking at Punk. "Lets go check on Jules…then I-I'll try to fill you in." Punk gave a huff but nodded. He followed Colt to Julia's room & he knocked before entering. She was in her chair by the window looking out.

"Hey cuz." Punk called out & she turned her head looking with a smile yet confused.  
"Hey Punk." She turned the chair moving over to him. "Whatcha doing here?"  
"What can't I come see you?"  
"Well of course silly…"  
"I wasn't needed so I flew down early."  
"Ah ok…" She replied unconvinced.

Punk leaned giving her a hug. "Everything ok with you?"  
"Yeah I'm just fine…my therapist says I am doing better. He is even talking of bringing in an occupational therapist to evaluate me. Also see what suggestions he can give to make me more self-reliant in the kitchen & stuff."

"Very cool, well you know what ever you need we will do what we can."  
"Yeah I know even if it means fully renovating Jason's home."  
"Hey…feels odd but I really think he wants you to think of it as both of yours."  
"I know…I still just feel like a renter…and I don't even pay rent."

Punk gives a chuckle. "Well yeah…anyways I just got in so gonna stretch, you need anything from us?"  
"I'm good both of you, go chill or what ever."  
"OK Jules." Punk leaned to kiss her cheek before leaving the room. Colt followed after Punk.

They got to the living room before Punk stopped & turned looking at Colt. "OK Man start talking."  
"Where you want me to begin?"  
"The beginning I guess…What is wrong with Jules & what happened that you didn't handle it the right way?"  
Colt lowered his head moving to a chair. "I am not sure if I should start with the actual beginning…or just the more resent."  
"What you talking about?"

"Well the true start would have been about…four years ago."  
"When Jules was incarcerated?"  
"Yeah…"  
Punk took a sighing breath before he moved to sit in the chair facing Colt. "Did she tell you something she remembers from her time there & you reacted badly to it?"  
"She didn't tell me…well not exactly anyways." Colt's fingers & hands ran over his curly mess of hair.

He finally took a deep breath. "I have liked Jules for years Phil."  
"Ok…"  
"NO not ok…I mean like as in…attracted to her like."  
"Oh…but you never did anything."  
"I was too scared…hearing what happened to Nate…then before I could get the nerve she was locked away…I knew as long a she continued her actions I couldn't offer her all she would of wanted. Besides I am not exactly a prime catch."

"Oh cut that out man."  
"Honestly…The thing was I was still attracted to her when that all happened. When she got mixed with Nate's friend…I knew I wanted to show her the attention she deserved. I was too shy though. You know subjects of sex was always odd for me…with how strict my parents are. Well…I…Um…I-I went to see a therapist to talk out my issues."

Punk just folded his hands leaning forward on his knees wondering why Colt was now telling him all of this & at what point does this had to do with what is going on with Julia. Colt continued. "Well the sessions became more than just talk. They wanted me to get over my…fears of intimacy by using…um…hands on application."

Punk blinked before unfolding his hands raising a finger to pause Colt. "Hold on." Colt slowly raised his head. "Hands on application? You mean they had you actually perform actions on something? Like a….well a doll or something?"

Colt lowered his head again his face turning read from the embarrassment. "Not a doll…another person…an assistant of the therapist." Colt's mouth was feeling dry as he moved in his seat trying to think of where to go." He closed his eyes taking a breath. "Her name was Marishka…"

"Stop right there." Punk told him calmly even thought his face was unreadable. "What was the name again?"  
Colt gulped. "Marishka…"  
"Fuck…Colt you better not be getting ready to be say what I think you are."  
"What?" Colt lifted his head looking at Punk. He tried not to get worried when Punk stood up walking over towards him. He stood by his seat looking down at him making Colt feel very much like a bug under a magnifying glass.

Punks face a faint sneak. "Say it…pray I am wrong, say it…"  
"How you know the name?" Colt asked trying to deflect some of the focus off him.  
"It was a code name for Julia…Dr. Fredon used it in place of her real name on her files." Punk leaned down a little more towards Colt. "You better not be getting ready to tell me you slept with her…" Colt face told Punk enough that Punk tilted his head back with a grunt of frustration, his hands balling into fists as he nearly screamed turning from Colt before he decked him.

"Phil please I didn't know it was her at the time."  
Punk's back was still to him at the time. "How the fuck could you not have known it was her!? You saw her so fucking much! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW!?" Punk was just slowly opening & closing his hands wanting to hit something or someone. More & more his best friend was looking like a good target.

"Because she always had a mask on…full face like a plain Kabuki mask. She didn't sound like Julia either, she didn't speak much, but when she did it was a broken mix of English with something else either Russian or Romanian. There was also an accent. I swear Phil I had no clue back then…not that I would have known what to do…but trust me I wish I somehow knew."

Colt lowers his head back down. "It eats me up thinking of how many other patients she was used as an aid with. Makes me feel sick for her." Punk gave a huff calming back down but still not turning to look at Colt. "She had to have been under hypnosis or something right? She would have recognized me or something wouldn't she?"  
"I don't know everything she went through when she was in Oak Bay…but yes…they did something to her mind…subjected her to treatments that were of the sexual nature…I had no clue any of it involved things outside of Oak Bay. Before you ask I didn't even know about that until after Dr. Fredon was killed. I am sorry you found out about it like this."

Punk paced a bit before stopping by a window looking out. "How did you find out anyways? Did she remember about this Marishka? Did she get those memories back & know what you & her did?"

"No…she doesn't remember her. Julia doesn't remember Marishka or the sessions with me."  
Punk turned looking at him. "OK Colt I am getting sick of the 20 questions. How did you find out & what happened?"  
"Marishka came out in Julia's sleep twice yesterday…once after her therapy…her therapist left, she went to take a shower & nap. I checked on her at one point & she was making sounds in her sleep & talking a little. Well the talking I recognized her voice. Marisha's not Julia's. I pushed the idea from my head & quickly left the room."

Punk walked closer waiting for him to continue. "We had dinner & watched Raw. She was tired & was getting a headache so I helped her back to her room & she laid down after taking some medicine. Once I knew she was settled I went to my room, but I just couldn't sleep. I couldn't shake the memories from my head. So I came back down & grabbed a beer to calm my nerves. I went to check on her before I went back up." He went to stand but Punk places a hand on his shoulder to keep him sitting.

Colt shivers almost picturing Punks eyes burning a hole into him. "She was screaming in her sleep I figured it was a nightmare. I entered the room & she was screaming pleading with whoever in her sleep to stop what they were doing." I touched her shoulder trying to call to her to calm down that she was safe…she was safe & it was just a dream. Her eyes opened but they seemed a little glassy in look even in the darkness of her room. Even her eyes opened it was still Marishka…she was shocked to see me & asked if I chased the bad men away from her. I went to move away from her & she felt hurt wondering if she had done something wrong. I was torn between leaving & have her feel hurt or stay & assure her it wasn't her."

Colt lowers his head wringing his hands together. "Phil…Please I am sorry I was weak…faced with temptation I was weak."  
"What the fuck did you do to her!?"  
Tears fell from Colt's eyes out of guilt as he told Punk everything. Punk couldn't believe he was hearing this out of his best friends mouth. He had a make out session…screw that took Julia to third base. He let out a scream letting go of Colt & turning away.

"I SO WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS COLT!"  
"You should…I know I was wrong…I tried to stop myself. I just…I caved…she offered & I cave…"  
"Get out." Punk voice was low.  
"What?"  
"Get out…get out of my sight…go pack your shit & GET OUT!"  
"Who will look after her."

Punk turned looking back in him in disbelief. "I did not fucking just hear you ask who will look after her? It sure as hell isn't your ass! You fucking admitted assaulting her…I don't fucking care if she was this Marishka or not…IT WAS HER BODY! No mater how you look at it, Julia was not in her right mind…she was not capable of giving you permission…YOU ASSULTED HER! SO GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I HURT YOU! You fucking know when Jason hears, if your ass is anywhere near here he will hunt you down & hurt you."

Punk grabs Colt by his arm yanking him up. "Get the fuck out of my sight before I change my mind…I already know Jason will think I am nuts letting you just walk the fuck out of here for what you did to her!"  
"To who? What did Colt do?" Came Julia's voice from the doorway, she had heard the raised voices, but not hearing about what, she came to investigate. Both men looked with 'Oh shit' looks on their faces.

Punk knew in time he would need to ask Jules about it…see if she remembered anything or not. He didn't want her finding out like this though. She rolled into the room more. "Jules just go I'll tell you later."  
"No…" She bluntly answered Punk as she looked at Colt. "What did you do & to who? Is that why you been acting strange? Why yo-you been giving me reasons to not need you? You hurt someone and was going to leave without telling me? How long ago was it?"

"Jules…" Colt sighed. He was still in Punk's grip. "It was you I hurt."  
"What? How?"  
Colt turned his head looking at Julia, his eyes shimmered with tears not yet spilled. "Not physically…I would of mentally though once you knew. I-I can't be trusted around you alone anymore. I am sorry…hope you can see to forgive me."

Colt moved his arm from Punks hold starting to move away from them. "STOP RIGHT THERE COLT!" Julia yelled a scowl on her face as she turned the chair. "DON'T FUCKING LEAVE WITH THIS CRYPTIC SHIT!"  
"Jules I'll fill you in." Punk told her as he moved behind her touching her arm.

She shrugged him off. "NO…he says I can't trust him alone…well we are not alone. You are here. I deserve to hear from his own lips why I am loosing a friend…I deserve from his lips to know why after being in his care for about four months is he now a threat? What did he do? You said for letting him walk away after what he DID to her. So that means he had already done something to me. What did he do? What did he confess to you?"

Colt turned back to face them, but no movement towards them. "I don't know if anything I say may trigger something in you."  
"Trigger? What you mean trigger?"  
"Just tell her Colt she deserves it…if she gets a headache or anything I'll deal with it." Punk instructed still standing behind her chair.  
"Hold on you think you caused my headache last night?"

"No…but something happened I think that caused it…Jules I was back in your room after I gave you the medicine & you laid in bed."  
"My changed clothing?"  
"No…well yeah I changed you out of the dress, there was a reason why. The reason I changed your clothing is why I need to leave…why I can't be trusted alone with you."  
"Um…ok…"  
"You don't remember anything after you went to bed till you woke up this morning?"  
"No…Pl-please Colt just tell me already?"

Colt took a deep breath. "I am so-"  
"ENOUGH WITH THE GOD DAMNED SORRYS & FUCKING TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" Julia yelled then leaned forward in the chair to get her breath closing her eyes.  
"Jules?" Punk asked worried lightly placing a hand on her back "Just nice deep breaths Jules…it's ok…please don't get yourself worked up over it…I'll help you deal with it."

She tried to take a few deep breaths. "Be nice if…If I knew that 'IT' even is." She slowly sat back up looking at Colt.  
"Jules you were not yourself. I…I took advantage of you…"  
"Why? Why you do it if you knew I wasn't acting rational?"  
Colt lowered his head. "Because I have wanted you for years…"  
"SO YOU JUST TOOK ME!" Her hands gripping the arms of the chair.

"I know this doesn't justify it, but You were not protesting…if anything you were encouraging it."  
"What the fuck you talking about?"  
"Jules you had memories of someone else…someone that I had known a few years back. I guess she was tied to what was done to you in that place…I…I had no clue it was you at the time. Well she came out last night…I shouldn't of let her get to me…but I did. She asked for a kiss, something we had not done before because she was always behind a mask. Well things went from there."

"WHAT!? Colt you saying you know I wasn't right…bu-but you kissed me & it went from there…FROM THERE TO WHERE!?" Julia closed her eyes trying to calm herself feeling her chest tightening. "Yo-you kn-know what…I…I do-don't th-think I want to kn-know more…GO! Le-leave…"

"Just so you know Jules…it is not as bad as you might think…I talked her out of going past my touching her…" Colt told her with a sigh before turning to leave the room.  
"Talked her out of….her out of…" She tried to take a deep breath. "He makes it sound like someone else…it wasn't…it was me…ME DAMN IT!" She gave a few good coughs & Punk rubbed her back.

"Want help back to your room?" She just lightly shook her head. "Some water or something?" She shook her head. "OK Just try to calm yourself down."  
"Ho-how…how can I be calm…I feel betrayed….I ne-never thought I would have to wo-worry about Colt hurting me…" Julia shivers. "To thi-think I could be wa-waking up acting like someone else…"

"Maybe you should talk to Lana?"  
"Ca-can you contact her & see when she may be able to come out?"  
"Yeah…but go rest."  
"I'm scared now."  
"Jules you need your rest. I'll bring you dinner back once I figure out what it will be."  
"But what if…"  
"I'll deal…" Punk moved around her chair to look at her. "If this other side comes out I'll deal with it. I have no history with her, he did…plus you family…I defiantly don't see you that way. OK?"

Julia lightly nods. "Good girl…now go."  
"K…I'll try." She moves the char to head back to her room. Punk can only sigh as she leaves. He then goes to check the kitchen situation before calling Lana.


	48. Chapter 48

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

The next morning Punk was in the kitchen working on breakfast when he heard Jason coming in.  
"HELLO?!"  
"Kitchen man."  
Jason walked in looking around. "OK Where is she & what happened?"  
"I think resting…she is scared to sleep. What you do fly or drive straight after the show?"  
"Flew…don't dodge the question. What happened?"

Punk sighed as he was flipping some pancakes as he started to fill Jason in about Colt & what happened. He tried to keep calm as Punk talked. He couldn't believe it when he finished.  
"Let me get this right…he assaulted Julia & you just let him walk out of here?"

"She wanted it that way too Jay…he had a slip in judgment. He knows he was wrong, beating him up wouldn't have done anything except maybe make me feel better briefly."

"Regardless it doesn't change the fact he still did that."  
"But is it assault if in some way she consented?"  
"What the fuck Punk?"  
"I am not condoning what he pulled…I am just saying…this Marishka woman…she consented…Is it still assault?"  
"But Julia didn't."  
"Where does one separate the two though?"

Jason shook his head. "Are you trying to defend him?"  
"No…well not fully…but I am just saying where is the separation of consent or assault when dealing with this?"  
"I don't know…don't care he is gone…just glad the bus should be ready in the next day or two."

"Why what's with the bus?"  
"The reason I haven't been using mine is because when Julia came home I checked into upgrades or maybe even a new one that could accommodate her better. It was cheaper just to trade up to the model with the added features & space."

"Wow…nice man. Well if you want to check on her she is in her room. Let her know breakfast is ready too. I was told she had therapy this afternoon."  
"OK be back." Jason heads for Julia's section of the house. He knocks before opening the door.

Julia was in her chair by the window looking out.  
"Jules?" She turned her head trying to smile but he could tell she was troubled. "What is it Lil?" He walked over to her giving her a hug which she lightly returned.

"Nothing…just scared."  
"Being scared isn't nothing…what you scared about? The mess with Colt?"  
"Yeah…more so the fact that I was like a different person." She sighs as Jason stands up. "How can I trust myself…how can you trust me?"

"Because I love you." Jason told her as he placed a hand under her jaw lifting it to kiss her softly. "We will work through this."  
"You don't think I'm crazy or making this up do you?"  
"No…I know you wouldn't make something like this up. Now if it is multiple personality syndrome we will figure something out. I know what you are thinking." He moved both hands to cup her face before crouching down to be eye level with her.

"You are not going anywhere you don't want to. Punk nor I are going to try to send you away ok?"  
The look on her face spoke volumes as she closed her eyes a few tears falling from them before Jason leaned forward kissing them away.

"Now think you can eat some breakfast? Punk cooked & he told me you have therapy this afternoon?"  
"I'll try."  
"Good girl." He kissed her lightly again before standing up leaving the room. Julia followed right behind him. She moved from the chair to one of the kitchen chairs to eat.

After small talk & food Julia headed back to her room to get changed into a swimsuit so she would be all ready when the therapist showed up. Punk & Jason got to watch as she was placed through different exercises on the ground first. It was different things to test her strength, endurance, how far she could move on the crutches before she felt she had to sit. They even tried to see how many steps she was able to take without the crutches.

Jason was asked to help by staying within touch range behind her while the therapist was moving in front of her. She surprised everyone including herself when she managed close to ten feet before she started to fall. Jason quickly got her supporting her under her arms before lifting her into a chair to rest. As she rested Jason pulled the trainer off to the side to talk to him about the changes in the house situation.

Of course he did not go into details, just that the friend that was watching her had to leave. Also about their plans for Julia coming on the road with them. The therapist understood & only asked that they give him as much notice as they can of when she may be back home to continue her sessions. While improved he could still see room for more improvement.

Jason thanks him before he went back over to Julia asking if she was ready for the aqua therapy portion. She nodded & Jason helped her over to the lift seat. Punk & he just watched as Julia worked. The whole session lasted almost two hours when the therapist called it for the day.

Julia was a little confused when he didn't schedule her next appointment. She called after him before he left the pool deck.  
"Yes Julia?"  
"When you coming back?"  
"Oh…well I heard you schedule is changing. Just let me know when you are available & I'll try to fit you in…if not me one of my partners ok?"  
"Um..yeah..I guess…thanks."

"Of course…once again you did great today." He smiled before leaving. She looked at Punk & Jason.  
"OK what schedule change is he talking about?"  
The guys exchanged looks before Jason spoke. "With no one here to look out for you…we want you to join us on the road."  
"What? How…I-I'll just be in the way."

"No you won't. I am having a new bus showing up either tomorrow or Friday. It has a lift to get on board, the shower has a seat built into it, there is even a place on the back to store your power chair, but the way you moving hun who knows how much you will even need it. The chair you used for the pool we will take to. It is small & light enough to place in a trunk of any rentals we get so you can come to the arenas with us."

"Th-the arenas? I don't know if I am ready yet for that."  
"Just to hang hun…if you want to stay on the bus that is fine too."  
"What about therapy?"  
"We will both work with you when we can. I also spoke to Justin, he is one of our trainers. He offered to help as well ether the hotel gyms or at the arenas."  
"Um…" She took a deep breath.

"We will keep an eye on you Jules…just give it a try. If it is that hard we will try to set you up with an aide or something here. Getting out of the house will do you good."  
"Fine…fine…one month enough trial period?"  
"Yeah…come on want help getting changed?"  
"I can manage…but you can still keep me company." She gave Jason a small playful wink.

"Fresh!" Punk yelled.  
"You just jealous."  
"Not likely…" Julia just laughed as Punk as she rolled back towards her room. Jason followed behind her after waving bye to Punk. After they left Punk headed inside to call Lana see if maybe she can meet them somewhere on the road.

**(Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while & then it is a shorty. I want to continue to work on this one, but my muses are shooting blanks in the way of ideas. I welcome ****suggestions. If I don't update in a while it is not because I had abandoned this tale...just no clear direction on it past getting her on the road. thanks for all your support.)**


	49. Chapter 49

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

Friday morning just as they were finishing breakfast Jason received a phone call. "Hello?…yes speaking…oh good I was expecting your call…how soon…yes that's the address…you will need to stop at the end of the drive…it's a round a bout drive…um ok if you think so…just watch my plants if you try…ok thanks."

Jason smiled as he hung up. "The bus should be here in about an hour." He then looked at Julia who still seemed a little lost in thought. He was hoping she would be more excited. On the other hand he could under her reservations. He had not seen any sign of this other personality, but what is she did come out at the wrong time, around the wrong people?

When the driver showed up they had Julia move into the standard chair & head out. Punk stayed outside while Jason entered from the front steps to check the place out. He was quite impressed, it was a straight through floor plan. He saw how it was set up even with it in drive mode there would be enough space for Julia to move even if she wanted to stay in the chair.

The lift was towards the back near the bedroom area which was fitted with a queen size bed. He headed to the back popping the door open. "Ready for the tour?" He called out.  
"Ready as I will be I guess." Julia tried to honestly answer. Jason reached around to grab a hold of the controller to lower the lift down.

Once it was on the ground the back lowered allowing Julia to roll on to the bed of it. "OK just hold the handles." Doing as she was told he raised the lift till the front opened allowing her to roll forward. "I am thinking when parked get you more used to the crutches or holding things? But if we are on the road one of us can grab your chair if you need to move. Just because moving when the bus is moving will be hard enough even for me & Punk."

"Sounds good I guess…how soon we hitting it?"  
"As soon a I can get our bags loaded. Question, you want to ditch the power chair & just go with this one? You won't be without one of us or Justin so if your arms get to sore we can always push you."

"We can try it I guess…it would be about a week before we can head back this way?"  
"I think so hun…yes we can always get the chair when we come back this way if this one is a hassle."  
"Ok we can try it…I need to learn to work without in time if I want to reach my goal right?"  
"Right hun. Just don't push too hard either…you're not even a year out yet. You are already beating expectations."  
"Really?!"

"Yes really. Lil remember you took you first unassisted steps a couple days ago. The therapist said he was just testing you, he wasn't expecting you to go almost ten feet for at least a few more months. So I am very proud of you."  
"As am I cuz." Commented Punk. "Now how about you go chill in the bed while Jay & I load up the gear & we can get this show on the road?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. How bout you hun?"  
"Yeah I guess." She grabbed the crutches from behind the chair & pushed herself up onto them to get a feel for them in the new space before heading back to the bed area. She had to move through the bathroom to reach the bedroom. That was maybe the only part she was not keen on. If someone was using the bathroom the bedroom was sealed off from the rest of the bus with the only exit being the chair lift.

She got a feel of moving from the wood floor to over the tile of the bathroom till she reached the bedroom. She noticed a hanging handle above the bed to make it easier to stand up from it when sitting on the edge. She laid down closing her eyes as the guys headed back off.

It took about an hour to make sure they had everything they needed packed. The storage was secured before moving back on the bus. Jason closed up her chair moving it back to the bed area where she was sleep again. He secured it with a clip lock before he moved back up front. The doors left open so hopefully they would hear her if she woke up.

"OK driver let's roll."  
"Yes sir. Straight through to Missouri?"  
"Well except the normal breaks."  
"Of course"  
They started off & the guys just chilled up front.  
"Oh Jay would it be a problem if we swing by my home on the way to DC for Sunday?"

"It shouldn't be…what changing out clothing?"  
"That & if it is ok we can grab Lana. She has some break time. I figured the girls can talk in private in the back on the ride. That should be enough time for Lana to maybe figure out what is going on in Jules head."  
"Yeah if she don't mind sleeping in one of the bunks."  
"Nope, well I doubt it anyways. I give her a call before we hit Missouri."  
"Sounds like a plan man. Wow this thing will get crowded."  
"Hey it can handle it."

"Well yeah…we just need to be mindful if Jules needs the chair to move."  
"We will work it some how man."  
"Yep." Jason got up popping a dvd in to help kill some time. Jules woke up about five hours into the ride & could hear the rumble of the engine.

"Hey jerks!"  
"Yes jerkette?" Punk yelled back.  
"How far long are we?"  
"Bout five long…almost 20 to go depending on stops."  
"Speaking of?"  
Jason asked the driver. He then calls back to her. "We can stop in about 30 mins ok?"  
"Yeah I can stay back here till then."

Pulling into the rest stop Jason headed back to check on Jules. "Think I can handle the stop without the chair?"  
"What you want to do?"  
"Ladies room…maybe a drink…how stocked is our frig?"  
"Honest I didn't check. Well better question…do you think you can handle it?"

"Well cept in the restroom it self you will be by me right?"  
"Yep."  
"K I'll try."  
"Good girl, so proud of you." Jason gave her a small kiss before she pulled herself up to stand before sliding the crutches on.

Punk was already off the bus & waiting for them. He was surprised when Jason set the lift & she stepped on it holding the handles without her chair. He couldn't help the smile on his face once it was on the ground & she made her way off from it. Punk volunteered to grab bottles for everyone plus some munches after he hit the men's room while Jason walked around with Julia.

Of course neither guy could help but be spotted by a few fans. It never failed. Julia tried not to feel uncomfortable when Jason had to stop to pose for some photos. Someone asked about Julia & Jason didn't hesitate to say she was his girlfriend. She blushed feeling she was holding him back & being a burden.

Julia was slightly shocked when they got stopped on the way back to the bus. Jason had an arm around her waist when they stopped knowing she could use the added support. The shock came when one of the boys in the group recognized her. He looked to be about 12 with black hair & brown eyes, he was in jeans & a CM Punk shirt.

"You're Lilith aren't you?"  
"Um…Yeah…" Her brows knitted together some.  
"This why you left TV you got injured?"  
"Yeah it is." She tried to smile.  
"Can I still get your autograph?"  
"Sure thing." Jason helped support her more when she took the paper the boy offered her signing it. "So Punk your favorite?" she handed it back to him.  
"Of ECW, the newer guys yeah…he seems more like the originals."  
"Oh yeah…that a good thing?"  
"Sure is." The boy smiled.

"Ever meet him?"  
"Um...no"  
"Lil you got yourself?" Jason asked her.  
"Yep." she rebalanced herself as he pulled out his phone.  
"Hey man you done in the shop yet?" Jason asked as he smiled at the young man still chatting up Jules. "Well hurry up & move your buns…you have an admirer out here…na actually a kid that recognized Lil…you know you would make her happy if you did…yep bye." He hung up his phone catching the kid giving her background on some of his other favorites.

"Christian can I get yours too?"  
"Sure thing buddy… I thought maybe you only liked the rejects." He smiled taking the boys paper & pen signing it. Only after he returned it did Jules balance herself to hit his arm.

"Ouch…hey…"  
"I'm a reject hmm?" Jules huffed.  
"Stirring trouble again Christian?" Punk asked walking over. He smiled seeing the boy in one of his shirts it was the one with the horseshoe & cards.  
"Me trouble? Never…"  
"Always." Commented Julia. Jason just pouted as Punk signed the boy's paper for him & posed for a photo.

The boy then looked over at Jules. "Lilith?"  
"Yes?"  
"Sorry you injured…think you ever coming back?"  
"No clue yet…maybe some day."  
"I hope so…" He smiled "I like that you didn't look like the other girls…I like you were different…you an Ariel…but she gone now."  
"Well we can just keep hoping so then." She smiled hiding a cringe.

Jason caught it though. "Sorry we really should be heading out. Nice meeting you." They all said bye to the boy & his family before headed back to the bus. Jason actually got on the lift with Jules to help hold her till they got on & then into a captain's chair that reclined.

"What anything for the pain?"  
"I shouldn't"  
"Don't try that…if you are in pain."  
"No…I'll be fine." She tried not to snap.  
"Jules don't be brave on my count." Punk told her. "If you need it…"  
"I AM NOT…" She takes a deep breath. "Sorry…I am not taking those things."  
"Why?" Jason asked taking a seat by her handing her the drink Punk grabbed her.

"Worried it may trigger something."  
"OK why?"  
"Those are the pills I took that night…you know…"  
"Ah…well you don't know for sure they are what caused it Jules. You were taking them for months. Plus did you take them after your therapy session that day?"

"Yes…that much working out hurts."  
"OK Jules it may not be as good…but how about I run in & see if they have Ibuprofen or something over the counter?" She gave a faint sigh than nods. "OK Be right back." Jason heads off the bus & Punk moves back to her.  
"So you have used no pain meds since Tuesday?"  
"Well except for like now…Jason had some Tylenol I was using to take the edge off of it…"

"OK Jules when we get to Missouri I want one of our doctors to have a look at you. Also look over what you are currently taking. Maybe they can proscribe something that is stronger than over the counter without the bad effects of the current stuff."

"Fine." Jason got back & she took enough to equal 600mg with some soda to wash it down before they pulled out again. The driver actually kept them on almost another 8 hours before calling it for the night. 13 hours behind the wheel was a push for safety reasons. He found a break stop that allowed the bus over night & pulled into a spot.

Punk offered to get out to look for real grub to bring back while Julia took it easy on her legs for now. He found pizza still available & they all chowed down before calling it a night. Jason helped Julia back to the bedroom shutting the bathroom door that lead to the room of course reminding Punk to lock it if he was in there.

He bade them good night before climbing in on of the bunks while the driver took another.

**(So much for not knowing when the next update would be...hope you enjoyed & still not sure of a clear schedule of updates..could be daily, every other day...or week...can't say for sure.)**


	50. Chapter 50

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
****You all know the drill. I own no one except the OC in this case Julia Brooks. I know in real life Jason/Christian was in TNA at this point…not in my story. Please read, hopefully enjoy & REVIEW! *Begs*)**

By Sunday morning the bus had pulled into the bus lot of the hotel in Missouri. "I'll get the bus checked in so we can tap into the hook ups." Punk told them before hopping off the bus. He made his way inside & up to the front desk. He was chatting with the receptionist when Mahoney rolled up with his large case.

The receptionist went to a file cabinet & removed a key with a tag on it. She brought it back to Punk handing it over. "Here you go sir. Please remember to secure the hook up before leaving the property."  
"Will do." He smiled taking the key. He turned looking at Mahoney. "Hey man you here early."  
"Yep. What's up?"  
"Oh a few things…once you cheeked come out to the bus lot…spot 12."  
"Hold on you affording a bus now?"  
"Just trust me man." Punk smiled patting the larger guys arm before he walked out hopping back on the bus instructing the driver on the location.

Once parked & the engine cut the driver got out to connect the power feed & water lines. The hum of the generator was heard for only a brief moment as it took in the fresh power to recharge. "Hope you OK with it guys, I invited company over."  
"Company?" Jason asked.  
"Yeah Balls." Punk looked at Julia. "You remember him right?"  
She hesitated a moment but then slowly nodded. "Guy I used to 'manage'.

"Yep same dude."  
"Still looks homeless & in street fights."  
Punk laughed. "Jules you described I think a quarter of ECW."  
"Try half" Commented Jason.  
She chuckled lightly. She had moved to lean against & snuggle with Jason on one of the couches.

It was maybe 30 minutes before there was a knock on the door. Punk moved up front looking through the door. "That him open it." He told the driver. The door swung open & Balls stepped on stopping as his head cleared the top of the steps.  
"Lilith?" She gave a small wave a slightly shy smile. "Wow hun how ya been?" He spoke as he came rest of the way up the steps & into the main part of the bus.

"Been better, been worse."  
"Well glad to see ya…you back?"  
She sighed looking down a moment. She then looked back at Balls. "Merely a spectator this time."  
"For now." Punk said & she looked at him. "Hey don't give me that look…I plan on having you reach your goal. Even if it is the original date of roughly 9 years."

She scoffs "Yeah who the hell would want a banged up, relatively green female wrestler in her upper 30's pushing near 40."  
"It could happen Jules." Punk tried to encourage her.  
"What's holding you back now?" Balls asked as he finally took a seat looking at her.

"When I was attacked I was put into a coma…well there was an unknown clot & I had a stroke…" She sighed "It wiped good motor functions on the right side of my body. I can't even hold a pen without the hand shaking. Luckily I have learned how to write somewhat decently with my left."  
"Tough hun, but if you want to get well enough to work the ring again I think you can. Just need to believe. It looks like at least these two goons believe. So do I…you one tough cookie & I personally missed having you around."  
"Thanks man."

"Yep it the truth…well I got to go…got some friends I'm meeting with. See ya Tuesday at the arena?"  
"Yep I should be there."  
Balls smiled as he got up walking over to her giving her a light hug before heading off the bus & towards the park lot to take off.

**(Sorry for not updating in a long time. I know it has been a while I also know this is a short chapter & may feel unfinished. My muses ran away on me in the middle & I pray they come back soon.)**


End file.
